Nightmares and Secrets
by BlondieTwilightFreak
Summary: Adopted twin sisters, Aurora and Christabelle never expected to be witches, or that Rory's nightmares were really psychic visions. Sounds hard? That's the easy part. There's a lot coming in these young witches' way. Happens during COS.
1. Witches

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

I always knew that my twin sister and I were adopted. What I didn't know, was that I was a wizard. My parents never kept our adoption a secret from us, besides, it was somewhat obvious, Chris and I were sort of pale, with dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and they both were slightly tanned, with very dark hair and dark eyes. What we didn't expect is getting letters from a school named Hogwarts on our eleventh birthday.

Our letters were in one envelope, addressed to,

Christabelle and Aurora Jenkins,  
The room to the right at the top of the stairs,  
19 Fire Street,  
Grantham

I found it strange how there was no postcode, and how they addressed it to our bedroom instead of just our house. I dismissed it, and found two identical letters, written in Emerald Green ink, saying,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Jenkins,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:

I stopped reading the letter there, uninterested in the prank.

I turned to Chris, as we had both finished reading in the same second.

"This must be a joke, Rory. What on earth is this?" Chrissie asked.

"You tell me..." I said.

I would have gone and confronted my adoptive parents, but I didn't get a chance to do so, because the doorbell rang, and we went to answer it. There was an extraordinarily tall man standing at my door, holding an owl in a cage in his right hand.

"Hello, I'm Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts; can I speak with you and our parents for a minute?" He asked.

"Um sure... MUM, DAD, SOMEONE WANTS TO SPEAK TO US ALL!" I shouted up the staircase, and opened the door for Mr Hagrid to come in.

My parents came downstairs, and everyone, including Chris and I, went into the living room, to listen to what Mr Hagrid had to say.

"As I was just telling your daughters, my name is Hagrid, and I'm the gamekeeper at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, which both Christabelle and Aurora have been invited to attend. Now, seeing as the two of you are both muggles, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to come and discuss it with you."

"Witchcraft and wizardry? What utter nonsense!" My father questioned.

"Yes, Christabelle and Aurora are witches; tell me, girls, has anything... unexplainable, weird or unusual happened to you?"

"Rory... tell them about what happened when we went on that trip!" Chris said.

"We went on this trip, for four days with the brownies. We went to a farm on the final day, and I grew rather attached to a duckling, then this bully threatened to kill her... I was so angry... a few seconds later, she had disappeared, and in her place was another tiny duckling... something told me that it would be a good idea to take it with me... this duckling hasn't grown, and it's underneath mine and Chrissie's bed in a box..." I said.

"I wonder... Aurora, could you please fetch me that duckling now." Hagrid said.

Hand in hand, Chrissie and I both got up.

"Why are both of you going?" He asked

"Rory can't be separated from me... she has these... visions of bad people doing horrible things if I leave her. We even have to sleep in the same bed it's that bad..." Chrissie said.

"Oh... really... I just need to discuss something with your parents..." He said.

We took our time fetching the duckling, and carefully bought it down to Hagrid. I noticed that his owl had disappeared. We handed him the duckling, which he tapped with his umbrella, and instead of the duckling, there stood the bully from the farm. She quickly scrambled away and out of the door.

"Okay, now I hope I have convinced you. This year, we are test running a scheme, which involves placing witches and wizards bought up with non-magical folk in the care of wizarding families for the summer holidays. Do you wish to take part?"

"Yes!" Chris and I shouted in unison.

"Then pack some things. I'll be taking you to Diagon Alley, and then we'll go to Ottery St Catchpole. That's where you'll be staying for the summer holidays."

Christabelle and I were both very excited, we had always wanted to do things, exciting things without mum and dad, and we'd only really done that at brownies and on the school trip to PGL, but every night, we still slept in the same bed, and we were going to have a very long time away from them... but it was a good thing... we hardly got on anyway.

We quickly packed all the stuff we could get and took our bags downstairs, where Hagrid was waiting for us out of the door. We said farewell to our parents, and left our house.

Hagrid waved his arm once we were all stood by the side of the road, and a few seconds later, almost out of nowhere, a bus speeded around the corner, stopping right in front of us, and there was a man stood there, and he took our bags.

"Hello Hagrid. Leaky Cauldron again, I suspect. Are these girls with you? I'm Stan Shunpike, by the way, girls, conductor of the knight bus, and emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard."

"Yes, these girls are with me Stan, and I am going to the Leaky Cauldron, but I'm on official Hogwarts business, we're going to Diagon Alley."

"That'll be 2 Galleons and 5 sickles, then for all of you."

Hagrid gave him the money, and we sat down on some seats that were rolling about the 3-story bus.

The journey was rather quick, and we were at our destination in under an hour. I was shocked to discover that it was in London, and it was a pub.

"Hagrid, why have you taken us to a pub?" Chrissie asked him.

"Well Christabelle or Aurora, or... whichever one you are... this is the way to the wizarding shops."

"Call us Chrissie, or Chris, and Rory, everyone else does." I told him.

He went into the pub, and straight out the back door. We followed him, and were faced with a wall, which he tapped with his umbrella.

Chris and I gasped in unison when the wall opened, revealing a street full of shops and shoppers, it was amazing.

* * *

The address is completely fake, by the way. I've been writing this story for a while, and after, finally deciding on a title, I decided to upload it. I will say now, though, that not everything is as it seems. The next few chapters are already ready, but I'll probably not upload them tonight. I'll most likely upload every few days.

Thank you for giving my story a chance :)

Kaisha :)


	2. Diagon Alley

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

**Yeah, sorry about this, it's just an edit. Now that I'm in Pottermore (I'm in Ravenclaw, and my wand's made of Cypress, core of Unicorn hair, 14 and a half inches, and is slightly yeilding (though I can't fathom why it's Cypress...) if you're interested) I've found out more about wand woods, I've changed the wood for both girls' wands, and that's the only real change I've made, so you don't need to read it again. The wood in Christabelle's wand has changed to Cedar, although strangely, Vine would still be more than appropriate, because in later stories, Rory will be very surprised by her sister, and Holly would be too, in a way, and the wood in Rory's wand is now Acacia. It just fits a little better, I think. I'm busy on the chapter for TTT right now, it's pretty long as it is, and we've got to get all the way to the bit at the lake with the dementors. I just can't find an appropriate splitting point, so you'll have a super long chapter when it's ready. Oh, and if you're not in Pottermore, and you want to ask me a few questions, you're more than welcome to ask me.**

**Okay, so now you're free to get on with your lives.**

* * *

Our first stop was at a shop called Ollivander's, which Hagrid said was a wand shop, I supposed that we needed wands to do actual magic. Hagrid left us in the shop, and told us that he would get most of our shopping whilst we got our wands sorted out. He told us that we would be fine in Ollivanders shop, and left before we went in.

When we went in, it seemed cluttered, yet deserted, as no one was in sight. Christabelle, however, decided to ring the little bell on a desk.

"Hello. Here for your first wands?" An older man asked, coming from behind stacks of small boxes.

"Um... yes... I'm Rory, and this is my sister Chris... we'd like some wands please."

"Ah... raised by muggles? Did Hagrid bring you?"

We nodded, as a way of responding yes to both of his questions.

"Well, you need to understand that the wand chooses the wizard. Let's get started now, shall we?"

He grabbed some boxes, and handed one to me, and one to Chrissie.

Chrissie opened hers first.

"That wand is a vine, 12 and a half inch wand with a core of unicorn hair. Give it a wave." He said.

Chris waved her wand, and she seemed to... glow... well, it's complicated, but nothing bad happened.

"My lord! First attempt! That's very rare. Well, now we have your wand sorted, we'll move on to your sister." He turned to me, and I opened my box.

"What's this one?" I asked.

"That wand is a holly, 14 inch wand with a core of dragon heartstring." He said.

I, suspecting that I was supposed to wave the wand, waved it. It didn't glow, and a few papers from his desk went flying. I dropped the wand in shock. He picked it up, placed it in the box, and fetched me another wand box.

"That wand definitely isn't right for you... try this; it is an oak, 13 ¾ inch wand with a core of dragon heartstring."

I gave that wand a wave after removing it from the box, and a shelf collapsed. I put the wand back in the box, and handed it back to Mr Ollivander. He gave me another.

"Well, we can definitely say that that wand was not for you... let's not try any more dragon heartstring wands for the time being. This wand is a cherry, 10-inch wand with a core of unicorn hair. Well, then, give it a wave."

I gave the wand a wave, and was pushed backwards instantly into a shelf. Thankfully, it didn't collapse on me. Ollivander and Chrissie rushed over to me and helped me up.

"Are you okay, Rory?" Chrissie asked me.

"I'm a little sore, but I'm okay. Here's that wand back Mr Ollivander." I said, giving him back the wand in the box.

I tried, and failed, at waving at least a further 20 wands before Mr Ollivander finally understood that I was... different.

"Curious... tell me, girls, how long in your life have you been apart?" Ollivander asked.

"Um...well, I wasn't allowed to sleep with her a few times when we were 8... And I've had classes without her, so maybe a few weeks if you add it all together... I have these... really scary nightmares, even while I'm awake, if Chris isn't with me..."

"Nightmares? Tell me about them."

"There's this really scary guy, I think people call him... the lord of darkness... and he has these scary masked and cloaked people with him most of the time... and... I've seen him... kill people... sometimes I see him attacking this... boy with a lightning scar... sometimes he's older, sometimes I see him aged about one... it's horrible... The only thing that usually stops it is sleeping with Chrissie... but sometimes... and I find myself screaming... I feel like he's coming to get me the whole while..." I said.

"Well, young Rory, this is rather extraordinary. The scary man you've been having nightmares of is called Voldemort, and the cloaked, masked people with him are his followers, death eaters. This boy with a lightening scar is very famous in our world, and he is called Harry Potter. I shan't tell you any details, but he also attends Hogwarts, in the year above you. I think you'll have to tell Professor Dumbledore about this, it's really rather extraordinary."

"Yes, sir, but what about my wand?"

"Ah. Now I have an inkling that I know which wand would be right for you. Your sister's wand also has a sister, made from a different wood, mind, but they were made with the same core, with hair from the same unicorn, at almost the same time. Do you want to try it?" He asked me.

"Yes, Mr Ollivander." I said.

Mr Ollivander bought another wand box out, and gave me a nod, which told me that I could open the box, and wave the wand.

The wand was beautiful, and I had to admit that. I carefully removed it from the box, and held it in my right hand, I gave it a wave, and I... wow... again, it was... amazing, I couldn't describe it.

"Curious..." He said, "Well, Rory, I think we've found your wand, acacia, 12 and a half inches with a core of unicorn hair. Acacia wands are notoriously difficult to place, and they withhold their best efforts from all but the most gifted. It's rare for me to place one, almost unheard of for one to be sold to an eleven year old, but from what you told me just now, it seemed like the perfect wand for you. Now, I suspect that Hagrid has your money, does he not? Well, why don't we have a chat whilst we wait? Hagrid might be a while."

"Yes, Mr Ollivander, you're right..." Chrissie said.

"Do you want me to explain more about your nightmares, Rory?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I think you have a rather rare gift. I can't explain it, because I have never seen it before, it is, however, obvious that you and your sister share a special bond..."

The shop bell rang at that precise moment, and Hagrid entered, holding many packages wrapped in brown paper. He went over to Ollivander, and paid the money for our wands. He didn't, however, let us know how much they cost.

We then moved on to a tailors shop, and Hagrid informed us that after this, there was only one shop that we needed to go to. We were ushered in, and the tailor obviously understood why Hagrid was there, so she had us stand still whilst she took her measurements. She then waved her wand, and some packages appeared. I worked out that these were our Hogwarts uniforms. I saw Hagrid pay, again, and I wondered why he was treating us to so much, so when we were out of the shop, I asked him why, and he replied,

"I'm not; your parents gave me the money before we left. I changed it into wizard currency at the bank before I used it, of course."

"Oh... I... didn't know..." I said.

We then went to a pet store, Hagrid picked out an owl, a magnificent tawny owl, and he said he was getting it so that Chris and I could stay in touch with our parents but before he bought him, I asked him a question.

"Might I have a... cat?" I would have preferred a dog, but that was obviously the closest I could get.

"Of course, Aurora, go pick one out. They are over in that corner." He said, pointing to a corner filled with many cats.

I wandered over to the cats section, and I saw that most of them seemed either scary, or overly confident, and I didn't want a cat like that. I skimmed over most of these cats, and I also noticed one who looked rather... odd... to put it into words. I noticed one cat box, however, which didn't appear to have a cat in it. My curiosity took the better of me at that moment, and I took a closer look in that box. As it turned out, there actually was a cat in it. This cat, which was really more of a kitten, was rather scrawny, and cowering in the corner. I knew instantly that this was the cat for me, and I carefully picked up the box, which was very light, and went back over to Hagrid. He went over and paid for the owl and my kitty, leaving our packages with us.

When Hagrid came back, he and Chrissie held the packages, whilst I held the owl's cage and my kitten's cage. We then walked back through the Leaky Cauldron, and Hagrid waved his arm for the knight bus again. It was the same as before, except this time, we had more things, and we were going to Ottery St Catchpole.

* * *

Well, I updated sooner than I thought I would. The next chapter picks up exactly where this one left off, and they arrive at their house for the summer. I'll probably upload it later today, actually.

Kaisha:)


	3. Arriving at the Weasley's

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

It was another quick journey, and we arrived on the outskirts of a small village, which Hagrid informed us had people living in it that were wizards, and people that weren't. He called these people muggles. We were stood outside a rather tall looking building, and Hagrid decided that we would visit the people who lived there; he also told us that our home for the summer was nearby.

When Hagrid knocked, a young, ginger, familiar looking boy answered the door,

"Hello Hagrid! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hello Ron, I'm only here to introduce these girls to your family, they'll be staying um... nearby for the summer, and I don't want them stuck in the one house all summer, now."

"Are they going to be starting Hogwarts after the holidays?"

"Yes we are, there's no need to answer for us, Hagrid." Chrissie said.

"You'll be in the same year as my sister, Ginny then." He said.

"Oh, I'm Christabelle, and this is my sister Aurora, but you can just call us Chrissie, or Chris, and Rory."

"Ron Weasley."

"Ron! Do we have guests?" A voice came from inside the house.

"Yeah mum, it's Hagrid and some girls who are going to be in Ginny's year." Ron shouted,

An older woman came to the door and ushered us in. It did, however take some time because we all had too much stuff. We went into a room and were invited to sit on some seats. She then exited that room, and entered a moment later, only this time with Ron and a girl who looked about our age, and rather familiar at that.

"Hi... I'm Ginny." The girl said.

"I'm Rory, and this is Chrissie or Chris..."

"My my, you do have a lot of things!" Ron's mum said.

"The girls are staying nearby for the summer, and we've just done their Hogwarts shopping. I do need to get their trunks, though."

"Where are they staying?" Ron's mum said.

"I, err, I don't actually remember, I know they're meant to be here, in Ottery St Catchpole, but I think I must have forgot. These two girls, they were bought up in an adoptive family, and they need to be with wizards before going to Hogwarts, really, it's a new scheme that Dumbledore came up with. I think it's a good idea. Gets the children to go to school knowing people."

"What a wonderful idea, Hagrid, would we be able to participate?"

"Well, I'll have to go ask Dumbledore, but I think these are the last of them without places to stay.

"I tell you what, why don't you go through the Floo Network, speak to Dumbledore and get them their trunks now, I'd be all too happy to look after these two until you get back." She said.

"That's a mighty good idea, Molly, I shall."

He walked over to the fireplace and he grabbed a handful of powder before entering the fireplace itself, and saying "Diagon Alley" whilst dropping the powder. He then disappeared before our very eyes, leaving Chrissie and I rather baffled.

The woman then left the room, as she appeared to have had something else to do, the other kids, however, remained in the room with us.

"Rory, when was your last nightmare?" Chrissie asked me.

"Um... last week... it was the one with the kids and the masked people fighting in a hall of... prophecies I think... the lord of darkness or whatever was in it, and scar boy had someone close to him die... he was about 16 I suppose."

"Scar Boy?" Ron asked.

"Aurora has nightmares whenever we're apart, even during the day, when she's not asleep, mainly about someone referred to as the dark lord, and this boy with glasses and a scar... Scar Boy's age is normally either 1 or between 11 and 18..." Chrissie said.

"Chrissie... these people are familiar to me... and I think I know why..." I said.

"Why, Rory?"

"They are in my nightmares... with scar boy..."

"I think you mean Harry... Harry Potter... he's my friend from Hogwarts..."

"So, Ollivander did know what he was talking about..." I said

At that moment, Ron's mum came back into the room, carrying a tray with glasses of juice on.

"Now, for you two girls who don't know, this is pumpkin juice. Would you like to try a glass?" She asked. Chrissie and I nodded, and took a glass with Ginny and Ron; it was a very nice drink.

"Mum... one of these girls is having nightmares about... about you know who and Harry and us..." Ron said.

"Really? That's very... are you sure that you've never met any of the people in your nightmares before today?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Well, I suppose so, but neither of us remembers being babies..."

"Oh, of course. It is rather strange, though, I'm sure my husband would be very interested in you... he works at the ministry of magic." Mrs. Weasley said, and then she took Ron away with him, telling him that he had to go clean up his room.

"Um... thanks..." I said.

"Don't worry about Hagrid; I'm sure he'll be back soon..."

"Oh, is that a cat you have in there?" Ginny asked, pointing to my kitten's box.

"Yes, it's my cat, Ginny. I bought her this morning." I said.

I got my kitten out of its box, and found that it was smaller than I had first thought. It seemed scared, and I was as gentle as possible to keep her calm.

"She's tiny! What is she called?"

"I haven't given her a name yet, Ginny."

"Well, what do you think you are going to call her?"

"Um... I don't know..." I then turned to my kitten. "What should I call you, little kitty?" I asked my kitten.

"Why don't you just stick with Kitty?" Ginny suggested.

"That's a good idea. Thanks, Ginny."

"Can we sit together on the Hogwarts Express?" Ginny asked.

"Of course... whatever that is..."

"Oh, it's the train we get on to go to school."

"We get a train to school? How far away is it?" Chrissie asked.

"Um... Scotland or something. I'm the only one in my family who has never been on the Hogwarts Express, I'm the youngest."

"Well, Rory and I don't know if we have brothers or sisters. We are the only kids that Mum and Dad adopted, and no-one knows who our real parents are, but we do know that they gave us our names... they must have known that Aurora Evangeline Rose and Christabelle Alexandra would fit us. Yes, I have the longer first name and she gets 2 middle names."

"Chrissie! You know I'd happily give you one of my middle names! My name is far too over the top for my liking."

"I wish Fred and George were more like you. They are some of my brothers, twins, but they just get annoying and prank everyone."

"Wow. I'm bored." Chrissie said.

"Same, Chris!"

"Wow... I guess it's contagious. Shall we go for a walk in my garden?" Ginny asked.

Chrissie and I agreed. It was better than just sitting there, and we wanted to explore a bit. Well, none of us knew when Hagrid was getting back, so it sounded like a nice thing to do.

We left Kitty inside, and went out Ginny's back door. Her back yard was beautiful. Well, I call it a back yard, but from what I saw, there seemed to be acres and acres of land, so Christabelle and I kind of... let loose. We had never been in such a... amazing place before.

"I take it you like it here then?" Ginny asked, after about 20 minutes of us playing in the 'garden'.

"Yeah, Rory and I both love it." Chrissie spoke for the both of us. She had before, and I knew that she would again.

"Hagrid might be back soon, it depends which fireplaces he used. Don't try to understand yet."

"I think we'd better get back inside then, Ginny." I said, after waiting for my sister to speak, but she never did.

"If you want, but I'm sure we can play out here for a bit until he's back."

"Okay, Ginny." Chrissie said.

We played for another 20 minutes, before Mrs. Weasley called us back inside, Hagrid was back.

"Hello Chrissie, Rory." He said. I noticed that he had left two huge trunks with our stuff.

"Hi, Hagrid."

"I did go see Dumbledore, and apparently he's forgotten where you're staying too. Then I told him about the Weasley's wanting to be a part of his new scheme, and he suggested you girls staying here, and I thought it was a mighty good idea, the Weasley family is a very good family, and it'd do you good to stay with them."

"So, we're staying here with Ginny?"

"If Mrs. Weasley says you can, then you are."

"Of course you can leave them with us, Hagrid. Just give me their things and we'll be all set."

Hagrid then gave her some things, and tried to give her some money.

"No, Hagrid, I can't accept this. It's an honour to have them here. We don't need money, we may not have much, and the kids have second hand things for Hogwarts, but I'm sure we'll be able to manage. We always have."

"No, Molly, I'm putting my foot down, their parents exchanged their muggle money for galleons, sickles, and knuts, and I'm not letting it go to waste, besides, you'll have to go back for the books anyway, the shop wasn't open when I stopped by."

"Fine, well, I suppose it'll be their spending money for books and school, then."

"Goodbye, then Molly. I know I've left these girls in capable hands."

Hagrid then waved us goodbye, and walked out the door.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to put the spare beds in Ginny's room, I'm not having you share with the boys."

"We sleep in one bed, Mrs. Weasley."

"Well, I guess I'll just put two beds together. I'll have Fred and George do the heavy lifting, then, but in the mean time, Ginny will take you up to her room where you can take your things. Leave the heavy things, like your suitcases and your trunks down here for now; I'll have the boys take those up. Now, I haven't taken Ginny and the boys to Diagon Alley yet, so I'm afraid that you'll have to go again. Besides, there will be a celebrity at Florish and Blotts', the bookstore, when we go, to celebrate the release of his new book, and he'll be doing book signings too. Hagrid's given me your train tickets, and letters, so we can double check he's gotten you everything before we go. I'm sure that Ginny will fill you in on everything else."

Ginny took us, and we shared the carrying of our packages between us three, up to her room then, her room was nice, and it felt... right to be there. It had such a warm, loving atmosphere there.

A few minutes later, a set of twin boys came up, between then carrying one of our trunks.

"Hi, you must be the twins going to Hogwarts with us next year. I must say, it will be fun not being the only set of twins around. I'm Fred, and this is George." One said, putting the trunk down by Ginny's bed.

"I'm Christabelle and this is my sister Aurora, but you can call us Chris or Chrissie and Rory, if you like."

"Aren't Chris and Rory boy names?" George asked, jokingly.

"Yeah... but don't you think that Aurora Evangeline Rose Jenkins and Christabelle Alexandra Jenkins are just a little bit excessive?" I pointed out

"Point proved. We'll be back in a minute with the other trunk, and then we'll bring your suitcases."

"Thanks Fred, George." Chris said.

They did exactly as they had said, and we soon found all our stuff in Ginny's room, pushed up to Ginny's bed until our bed arrived in her room. Unfortunately, we had no time to unpack, as the other twins informed us that it was dinnertime, so we all headed downstairs, to find the cutlery laying itself out. Instinctively, we hid behind Fred and George.

"Oh, don't worry, dears, it's only magic, you'll get used to it eventually. Come sit down, I'm sure you can do the introductions yourself, because I'm still busy."

Chrissie ventured out first, and I followed a few seconds later, I think that we both realised that we would have to get used to magic quickly. We sat either side of Ginny, and I also happened to end up sitting next to Ron. Fred and George sat on the other side of the table, and an older boy joined them.

"Hello, I'm Percy Weasley. More twins, I see, well, I hope you'll be friends with Ginny."

"Rory and Chris." I said, giving him a little smile.

Then, an adult man came through the back door.

"Evening, Dad." The Weasley kids said.

Mrs. Weasley then walked over and gave him a kiss, before going back into the kitchen area. The man, who I presumed to be Mr Weasley, then sat down, near me, at the head of the table.

"Why hello there, I don't believe we've been introduced. I hope my boys haven't been too rough with you."

"I'm Rory, and my sister Chris is sat on the other side of Ginny." I said, and Chrissie gave a wave when I introduced her.

"Well, tell me a little about yourselves then."

"We grew up in Grantham with our adoptive parents, mum's a teacher, and dad's a police officer. It's our eleventh birthday today and we did our Hogwarts shopping earlier."

"Well then, happy birthday, but tell me, what is a police officer?"

"You don't know? They arrest people who've done bad things."

"Forgive me, but are your parents non-magical folk?"

"Yes... they are."

"Fascinating!"

Just then, plate of food flew to us, shocking Chrissie and I, but nevertheless, we all started eating before Mrs. Weasley joined the rest of us, opposite me and next to her husband.

"So, are you, like one of Ron's friends, muggle-born?"

"No, Mr Weasley... at least... we don't think we are, we're adopted, you see. We don't actually know who our parents are..."

"Ah, well then, has anyone got any news?"

"Harry hasn't been replying to my mail... at all... I'm getting worried, dad..." Ron said.

"Don't worry, son, I'm sure it's nothing..."

"I know... but Harry promised he would write..."

"Ron, don't worry, I'm sure he'll reply soon."

"Oh, Arthur, Rory's been having nightmares, even during the day, about He Who Must Not Be Named, Harry, and even our Ron and Ginny. Oddly enough, it only normally happens when she is separated from her sister."

"Really? Tell me, what happens in these nightmares, just give me an example."

"Well... um... there was one where the scar boy, Harry, he's a teenager in this one, goes to this... cemetery, with this older boy, I don't normally hear many things, but the boy died, and a while later... the scariest... thing... I've ever seen emerges from a cauldron, and he really hurt Harry... then Harry managed to escape by touching a cup... it was really disturbing, and I won't go into any more detail."

"Rory, I know this must be difficult, but have you got any record of these dreams, and do you know the names of anyone in these dreams?"

"Yes... I have a book, in my suitcase with all the nightmares I've ever had in. And I do know the names of some people in my nightmares... Voldemort is the... really scary person, and another person in that nightmare is um... Wormtail, others I normally dream about are people are his... masked, cloaked followers who have tattoos on their arms, and I've definitely dreamt about Ginny, Ron..., possibly Fred, and George. I'm sorry I can't help anymore..."

"Now, you would be very interesting to the ministry, do you know that? However, I would not willingly subject anyone so young to the ministry, so, for now, I'll just take a look at that journal, if you'll let me..."

"Yes, Mr Weasley, my sister would only be too happy to help. Just out of interest, when will our bed be arriving in Ginny's room?"

"Oh, I expect that your bed will be up there by the time you've finished your dinner. In fact, it'll be up there now, you see, before dinner I cast a spell to move two single beds together and put them in, well, it's really your room for the summer."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. By the way, this food is really good." Chris said.

"Thank you, dear. Now, is there anything you girls need?"

"Not at the moment."

The rest of the meal was a bit awkward, and there wasn't much more said. It really was a delicious meal, though. To be honest, I wasn't comfortable with so many people talking about my nightmares, but I still bought Mr Weasley my nightmare diary to look at after dinner, and I stayed to explain things to him afterwards, but I was glad once he gave me it back and Chris and I went upstairs again to hang out with Ginny.

"So... tell me more about this... Harry Potter, Ginny..." I said.

"Well, he's really rather amazing. He's the only person ever known to have survived the Avarda Kedavra killing curse, and he did it aged one, his parents died, though... so he grew up with his aunt Petunia, Cousin Dudley and uncle Vernon in Surrey, or so Ron is telling me. I've even met him once myself, at Kings' Cross before school last year, when my older brother went to Hogwarts and he started too. Ron nearly died, as well as Harry, last year, Ron playing chess, and Harry at this mirror, with a stone, and..."

"The Mirror of Erised?"

"Yes, how do you know?"

"Nightmares..."

"Oh, right... anyway, Harry is rather amazing... I've only said two words to him though, 'Good luck', and that was when he was going through the barrier..."

"Barrier?" Chrissie asked.

"Yeah, you'll see when we go to school. It's a rather clever piece of magic, actually."

After that, we all settled down for the night with a nice cup of cocoa.

* * *

Well, I think this is the longest out of all my prewritten chapters. I don't know when I'll update again, possibly monday evening, but no guaruntees, I might update before then or afterwards. I have seriously a lot of homework, which I should be doing right now. Even though it''s the school holidays! Sucks, I know. Well, I'm sure you don't want to listen to my life story, so until next time. Oh, and I think the first nightmare's in that chapter.

Kaisha :)


	4. Meeting The Boy Who Lived

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

That summer, I realised that time passes quickly, more quickly than either of us could ever expect. It really does go to show that time goes by quicker when you have fun. Before we knew it, it was just over two weeks later. The only reason I remember that day in particular is that that is the morning that Ron, George and Fred weren't there.

Mrs. Weasley decided that we would have an early breakfast that morning, and seeing as Percy was in the loo, she sent Chris and me to wake up Ron and the other twins, so we went to Ron's room first. I knocked politely, then I peered my head through the door, he wasn't there. I tried not to panic, and convinced myself that he was in his older brothers' room, so I took Chrissie, and this time she knocked on their door, and there was no-one there.

We ran down to Mrs. Weasley, and she didn't believe it, but sure enough, they weren't there, their car was gone, and there was no note to say where they were. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry, so Chris and I just had toast before going out to play with Ginny and Kitty.

About an hour later, I heard shouting coming from the house, so Chris and I went to investigate. We caught Mrs. Weasley just as she had finished shouting at Ron and the twins.

"Well, you'd best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley."

"What did they do, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oh, well, they stole our car and went and took Harry from his aunt and uncle's house in Little Whinging. They risked exposure."

A boy, about Ron's height, peered out from in front of Mrs. Weasley and waved. "Hello." He said. It really was him... Harry...

The next thing I knew, I was lying on Mrs. Weasley's sofa.

"What happened?"

"You fainted, dear, so I had the twins carry you over here."

"Where's Chrissie?"

"She just went to the loo."

"I need her... please, now... I don't want a nightmare..."

"Rory, she'll be back in a minute, don't worry..."

"No, you don't get it, I need her, now."

But, as I said those words, I already knew it was too late.

"_You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk."_

_Harry and a somewhat older boy were in an odd hall of sorts. Harry was sat beside a girl, who was pale, but I couldn't see her._

"_It won't come until it's called." The older boy then grabbed Harry's wand off the floor._

"_Give me my wand, Tom."_

"_You won't need it."_

"_Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!"_

"_I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor ...... grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes Harry, it was ...... ......... who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Funny... it was like some words were missed out..._

"_No. She couldn't. She wouldn't!"_

"_It was ...... who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, and ...... who wrote the threatening messages on the walls." That was getting weird..._

"_But why?"_

"_Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. And she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then, who should find it, but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet."_

"_But, why did you want to meet me?"_

"_I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."_

"_Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?"_

"_It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."_

"_I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you."_

"_He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."_

"_Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."_

"_Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"_

"_Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."_

"_Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He took Harry's wand, and wrote his name in the air, rearranging it into 'I am Lord Voldemort'._

"_You! You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."_

"_Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."_

"_Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"_

"_Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"_

"_He'll never be gone! Not as long as there are those people who remain are loyal to him! Fawkes?" A phoenix flew in, carrying a hat._

"_So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird and an old hat. __Shearhas- Samnathas- Sélithaeine__. Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter. __Sethae- He- This__. Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me!"_

_The phoenix then flew to the snake, and had a fight with its eyes._

"_No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!"_

_Harry, amazingly, pulled a sword out of the hat, then there was a chase between the chase between the huge snake and Harry, ending with him killing the basilisk, but pulling a basilisk tooth out of his arm. _

"_Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, she will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return and he will be very... much... alive!"_

"_No!"_

"_Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a minute to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do... especially in the hands of a silly, little girl."_

"Rory? Rory, are you okay? I'm here, don't worry." Chris said, holding my hand.

"What happened?"

"Well, obviously you had a nightmare or a daymare just then, and you started screaming... do you want more breakfast?"

"Yes please, Chris."

I stood up. This was nothing, happened all the time. Mrs. Weasley looked amazed.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest, dear?"

"Yeah... it's no big deal, Mrs. Weasley. Happens a lot..."

"Well, alright then."

Chris and I walked back in to the dining room, and found everyone, except Ginny and Mr and Mrs. Weasley, sat down eating.

"Hello, are you alright now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, thanks, Harry. Just another stupid nightmare... so have you fought that snake yet?"

"Snake? I've never fought any snakes..."

"Oh... well, anyway, I'm Rory, and that's my sister, Chris, we're staying here for the summer."

Mrs. Weasley then joined us, and Ginny ran down, obviously needing something.

"Um... mummy, have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes, dear, it's on the cat."

"Hello." Harry said. Ginny was obviously alarmed, so she ran back off upstairs.

"Strange, you know, she's been talking to us non-stop about you the past 15 days." Chris said.

Then Mr Weasley arrived, and we had the usual Morning Arthur/Dad/Mr Weasley. He went and sat near Harry.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"Good lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

"This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night."

"Did you now! How'd it go? I... I mean... That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed. So, Harry. Like Chris and Rory, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?"

"Um..."

Just then, the family's dopey owl, Errol flew into the window, carrying the post.

"That'll be Errol with the post, go fetch it Percy."

Percy went and fetched the bird, and bought the mail to the table.

"Here's our Hogwarts letters, and look, they've sent Harry's too, and Dumbledore must know you're here. Oh and here's something addressed to Rory and Chris."

We took our letter, and read it, whilst Mrs. Weasley took a good look at the Hogwarts letters, except Ginny's, as first years get theirs earlier.

Our letter read:

_My dearest darlings, Christabelle and Aurora,_

_I cannot imagine you forgiving me for leaving you at that muggle orphanage, and it broke my heart to do so, but it was best for you. I can't tell you why just yet, but 11 years ago, it was a bad time in the wizarding realm, a war was on, to keep you safe, the only thing I could come up with was sending you away, and I couldn't keep you either way. If the war hadn't been quite so terrible, I suppose that I would have given you to my sister, and ordered her to hide, at least until the right time came. I cannot imagine what you are like now, my darlings, and I have been wanting to write you this letter for... so long, and I have wanted to visit you for longer, but I promise, I will see you soon, and I will explain everything to you when time comes. I will meet you soon, my darlings, but your father, and your other sisters, will meet you sooner, during your first days at Hogwarts at the latest... it's just a shame that he never knew... about you, or your sisters... I can't tell him in a letter, but I will visit at school and tell him then. That is when we will all properly meet for the first time, and that is when I will explain everything._

_All my love,_

_Your mother._

"It... it's from our mother..." We said in unison

"Well... we can talk about it later... it's nothing."

"There's only one place we can get all this, Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley said.

I knew that the Weasleys were poor, and they didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I had offered to let them use some of our money, but Mrs. Weasley refused to accept any of it. Apparently, Harry was doing the same thing, but he had a lot more money than us. Not that Chrissie and I knew, but we were finding out more and more every day.

* * *

Blame my best friend, Jess, for such a quick update. She is insisting that I put all of the chapters I have done online. So I will put all but one up. This is because it reveals a few secrets, and I want to see if you an guess them beforehand.

Happy reading for the next few chapters :)

Kaisha :)


	5. Gilderoy Lockhart

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

A few days later, we all gathered in front of the fireplace.

"Come on, Harry dear, you first." Mrs. Weasley said, holding a pot full of dust out to him.

"But mum, Harry and the other set of twins have never travelled by Floo powder before."

"Oh, of course they haven't, Ron dear, show them how it's done."

Ron took a handful of the powder, like Hagrid had, and stepped into the fireplace, dropped the powder, and said, "Diagon Alley." Before, like Hagrid, disappearing.

"Now, Harry, remember to speak VERY clearly."

Harry nervously took a handful of powder, before stepping into the fireplace, and saying, "Diagenelley" and disappearing.

"What did he say, dear?"

"Diagenelley."

"Thought so... let's only hope he's gone one fireplace too far..."

"Molly, maybe it would be a good idea to make sure they all know, exactly, what to say."

"Good idea, Arthur. Now, you have to say 'Diagon Alley' and make sure you pronounce it very clearly. Could you all repeat that for me?"

"Diagon Alley." We all said.

"Good, now shall Rory and Chrissie go next?"

"Ok... but Chris had better go first..."

Then Chris did exactly as Ron had, and disappeared. I quickly followed, eager to be with my sister again, and did exactly as she had. I took the powder, entered the fireplace, dropped the powder, and said "D...d...Diagon A...a...alley..." and I fell through the fireplace, and I fell into a dirty shop. This couldn't be right, Ron and Chris weren't there.

"Hello, Ron, Chris? Are you here?"

"Rory?"

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Harry. Quick, let's get out of here."

Harry emerged from around the corner, covered in dust and soot. In that instant, I realised I was just as dirty as him, except he had broken glasses.

"Harry, where are we?"

"I don't really know... but I have a funny feeling that we need to get out of here, come on, and let's go."

I took Harry's hand and left the store with him. We found ourselves in a street full of scary, crazy looking people. I was so scared that I gripped on, very tightly, to Harry's entire arm.

A scary, typically witch-like woman with warts came up to us and said, "Not lost are you, my dears?"

"We're fine, thank you. I- I was just..." Harry said.

"Come with us. We'll help you find your way back. "

"No! Please!"

"Harry? Is that you down there with Chris or Rory?"

"Hagrid!" We said together.

"Well come on, then, let's get out of 'ere."

Hagrid was like our saviour, and we quickly ran out of, what I found out was, Knockturn Alley.

"What were you thinking; Knockturn Alley is a very dangerous place. You're both a mess! People will think you were up to no good."

"It's not our fault, Hagrid, we got lost in the Floo network."

"Yes, Rory, we were, besides, Hagrid, why were you down there?"

"Me? Oh, err...I... I was looking for flesh eating slug repellent. Those slugs are ruining all of the school cabbages."

Then, we walked around the corner, and found ourselves next to a girl with bushy brown hair.

"Harry! Hagrid! And um... sorry... I don't know you... I'm Hermione Granger."

"Rory Jenkins... sorry, but have you seen Chris?"

"Who's Chris?"

"Oh... right... of course you haven't... Chris is my twin..."

"Wow... more twins..."

"Hello Hermione! They're staying with the Weasleys this summer." Hagrid said.

"Well, it's so good to see you, Harry!"

"Great to see you too, Hermione!"

"Honestly, Harry, what have you done to your glasses? Oculus Reparo."

"Thanks... I need to remember that one..."

"Well, Harry, Rory, you're in good hands, I'd better be off." Hagrid said, before walking away and leaving us with Hermione.

"Bye, Hagrid." Harry, Hermione and I said.

"Come on, then, everyone's waiting for you in Flourish and Blotts."

We then followed Hermione into a shop, full of people and books. We walked up to Mrs. Weasley and Chris, and all the other Weasleys were stood around us. Mrs. Weasley brushed the soot off the both of us.

"Oh, Harry, Rory, there you are! Thank goodness! We'd hoped you'd only gone one grate too far..."

"Yeah... Harry found me..."

A man at the front of the shop then loudly said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mister Gilderoy Lockhart!"

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" I asked Ron, as Harry seemed to have as much of a clue as me.

"He's this really famous adventurer with loads of books. Mum fancies him."

I noticed Mrs. Weasley trying to stand out from the crowd by primping herself, which many people were actually doing, so she didn't, as a golden haired man emerged and stood behind a table. He looked out into the crowd, and a person holding a camera pushed through, "Excuse me, this is for the Daily Prophet. Out of the way little girl."

The photographer was about to take the photo when Lockhart stopped him.

"My Lord! That can't be Harry Potter!" He said. The photographer quickly came back into the crowd, and grabbed Harry, taking him up to be photographed with Lockhart.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together you and I rate the front page! What an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, _Magical Me_,... which, incidentally is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the _Daily Prophet _bestseller list, he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving... with my entire collected works, free of charge.."

While Lockhart said that, the photographer took photos. Then Lockhart gave Harry a stack of books and more photos were taken. After the photographer was finished, Harry came back over, holding the stack of books, which he added to Mrs. Weasley's stack of books, which she took off to be signed.

While she was getting them signed, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Chris and I went and stood near the door, ready to leave when she was finished.

"Ginny, you can have those books if you want; I have enough money to buy my own..."

"Thanks, Harry..."

Harry then got another set of the books and gave them to Mrs. Weasley after buying them, telling her to give his free set to Ginny. We all bought his collected works; we actually had to for school. And, we had to read them too. I mean, books are great and all, but that just seemed over the top. We also bought a few books to read, so that we wouldn't get bored.

Then, Hermione joined us, and a thin, pale, blonde boy came down the staircase.

"I'll bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? The famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."

"Leave him alone." Ginny said.

"Oh look Potter seems that you've got yourself a girlfriend." He replied.

An older, similar-looking man came up behind him, and put his Cane on his shoulder, the boy stood aside. "Now, now Draco, play nicely. Mr. Potter... Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last." He put his cane on Harry's forehead, and brushed his hair to the side, exposing his scar. "Forgive me, your scar is legend, as, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a murderer."

"Hmm. You must be very brave, to mention his name...or very foolish."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said, defending Harry.

"And you must be... Miss Granger. Yes, Draco's told me all about you, and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?" He turned to Ron and Ginny. "Let me see...red hair... vacant expressions," He picked Ginny's book out of her cauldron, and continued "tatty second hand book. You must be the Weasleys." He turned to Chris and I. "And frankly, I don't know who you other girls are, but I'm sure you are no better than them... who are you girls?"

"Chris and Rory." Chrissie said.

"Funny, I was under the impression that those were boys' names."

"They are. It's a little thing called a nickname. My actual name is Christabelle Alexandra, and hers is Aurora Evangeline Rose, but those are far too long, hence Chris and Rory."

"Blood status?"

"We think our parents were a witch and a wizard, but we don't really know... she sent us a letter implying that they are both magical, but we're adopted so we never met her."

"Well then, we shall assume you are pure blood, for the time being at least."

Chrissie and I thought it would be a good time to go outside at that point, so we sat on a bench outside, and waited. The boy and the man came out first, followed by the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione and her parents a few minutes later.

Seeing as Rory and I were already prepared for Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley decided that she would leave Harry and Fred with us, because they both had people in their years to get stuff for them, but before Mrs. Weasley left, Harry insisted on giving her money for his things, and a little extra to make sure they had enough for everything they had to get.

We all talked for a while, before everyone else came back, carrying many packages, and dragging around Ginny's trunk. We all insisted on carrying our fair share, and carried it all to a fireplace, where we all did the thing with the powder again. This time, however, it worked okay for all of us.

* * *

Another chapter here! The next one begins on the journey to Hogwarts. In a few chapters time, there's a little competion, so keep on reading if you want to enter :)

Kaisha :)


	6. Sorting Ceremony

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

The next few days turned into weeks far too quickly, and before we knew it, we were going off to Hogwarts. I had read up a lot on Hogwarts, Hermione had been writing to us, and she told us many things about the school. Also, Chris, Ginny and I were going to sit with her, Harry and Ron on the train.

Mrs. Weasley had to make two trips with the car to the station, so we were all ready to go very early. However, by the time we were all there, there were only 3 minutes until the train left, so we all rushed in, first Percy and the other twins, Ginny and us, her parents, and then Harry and Ron.

Well, at least that was the plan. When we found Hermione, Harry and Ron weren't there. We just hoped that they were on their way. But they weren't. The train left and we couldn't find them.

"Well... maybe they are just... in another compartment?" Hermione suggested.

"I hope so, at least..."

"Rory and I are going to take a look... if they aren't there... then we panic..." Christabelle said.

Chrissie and I spent the following half an hour thoroughly searching the train. There was no sign of either of them on the entire train. Then when we went back to Hermione and Ginny and told them, and then the panic... was non-existent.

"Well... maybe Mum and Dad took them in the car?"

"I guess... very unusual for them to miss the train, though."

The trolley came soon after, and we got a lot of food. We were going to save some for Hogwarts, and have some on the train. We kind of failed.

A few hours later, we got in our uniforms at the advice of Hermione and got off of the train. Ginny, Chris and I left our hand luggage in her trust as we went out on to the platform to be greeted by Hagrid.

"Hi, Hagrid, great to see you!"

"Great to see you too, Ginny and Rory and Chris. I can't tell you two apart... though..."

"Never mind, you'll learn. Oh, and by the way, Chris here."

"Thanks. Now, first years please follow me to the boats. Your things will be bought up to your houses once you've been sorted."

We then followed Hagrid to a load of small boats, which we all got entered in groups of about three. I was in a boat with Chris and another blonde girl, who we didn't actually talk to, because we were all mesmerised by the sight of it all. I did notice, however, that she was reading a book upside down.

When we arrived at the castle, which was..., amazing to say the least, an old-ish woman took us to the front of a big door, and told us to follow her into a room. From what I saw, we were all very excited. We followed her, and we went into this huge room, where hundreds of kids and teenagers and a few adults were sat. I understood that these were the older kids and the teachers. We were lead to the front of the hall, where a hat sat. Literally. Then it started singing... it was probably so traumatic that I mentally blocked it out. After that, the woman, who seemed to be one of the teachers, came back holding a scroll, and called us up one by one.

"Luna Lovegood."

The girl we had been on the boat with came up and sat on the stool where the hat had been. The woman had picked it up, and when Luna sat down, she placed it on her head. There were a few moments of silence.

Then, the hat yelled out, "Ravenclaw!" Me being me, I screamed, and got a few looks, but that wasn't my fault, and Chris understood, and comforted me. Luna then jumped off the stool and ran to a table full of people with blue badges.

"Ginerva Weasley."

Ginny then, excitedly ran up to the hat, and the woman did the same thing with the hat, except, almost immediately, the hat yelled out "Gryffindor!"

Ginny smiled, and ran down to her cheering brothers, but not Ron and Harry. They still weren't there.

The next name that the woman read out was mine. Chris gave me a hug, and then I slowly walked up to the woman.

"You've got nothing to worry about, dear." She whispered to me before putting the hat on my head.

"Ah... difficult... now where to put you..." a voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am the sorting hat. Now... parentage is interesting... very interesting… the father especially would suggest Slytherin... your brains suggest Ravenclaw, but... other things... suggest Hufflepuff. Oh, and what a family! Enough of that, now where to put you? Where do you belong? Wait a minute, I know!" it said.

"My dad, family... what... who? And where are you putting me?"

"Gryffindor!" The hat shouted.

I was ecstatic. I was going to be with Ginny for the next 7 years. I jumped off the stool and sat beside Ginny.

"Christabelle Jenkins." The woman called out.

Chris did the same as I had, and sat on the stool. A minute or so later, the hat cried out "Slytherin!" and Slytherin's table cheered.

"No!" I cried out. The hall fell silent, and all eyes were on me. "You can't... I... I need her... I can't sleep without her... you can't separate us, you... you can't..." Chris, sensing I was pained, ran over and hugged me as I collapsed on my knees.

"Rory is dependent on me; you can't put me in a different house."

"Minerva, will you please take the girls aside to your office for the time being." The head teacher said.

The woman gestured for Chris and I to follow her, and we followed her to an office.

"Will you girls be alright if I go and fetch you some food from the hall?" She asked

Chris nodded, and she left.

"Chrissie, I can't... be without you... you know that..."

"I know, Aurora... and I won't let them... you leave them to me, okay?" I gave her a little smile; I liked it when she called me Aurora once in a while.

"You've always been there for me... but what if..."

"Then we quit the school, simple as."

The woman returned, followed by levitating trays of food.

"Now, what exactly is the problem?" She asked, and then the trays then set themselves down on the table.

"HaMy sister needs me. Otherwise she gets nightmares... even during the day..."

"I need to sleep in the same bed as her, Miss. I can't..." I said.

"Calm down, girls, now what are these nightmares about?"

"They're always about Harry Potter, his friends, parents, and fights and..."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Yes, that's him..."

"Now... I'll need to talk to professor Snape, the head of Slytherin before I can move you into my house, Christabelle. I hope he'll allow it."

She then left the room again, and came back a few minutes later with a very stern looking man with black hair.

"What seems to be the problem, Professor McGonagall, if the girl needs her sister, then Hogwarts isn't the place for her."

"With all due respect, Professor Snake, you don't know Rory like I do."

"It's Snape, girl!"

"Look, either way, Rory needs me. Are you prepared to cope with the constant screaming?"

"Well then, maybe we should leave Miss Jenkins in Slytherin for the time being, and if it does turn out that the other Miss Jenkins really does need her sister, then we'll move her to Gryffindor."

"Yes Severus that seems a wise thing to do. Now, Aurora, do you have any friends in Gryffindor that you would like to be roomed with, in case that helps?"

"Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger." I said, Chris holding my hand.

"Ok, then. Now, Aurora, would you like me to take you to your new dorm room when you finish your dinner?"

I nodded meekly.

Chris and I spent the following half an hour together eating. We then said our goodbyes, and I went upstairs with the woman, crying.

"I wish there were a way I could cheer you up, Aurora."

"Um... it's Rory, please. I don't like to be called Aurora too much..."

"Oh, of course. Did your parents come here?"

"I don't know... I was raised by muggles, ma'am. I got a letter from my real mum on Harry Potter's birthday. She said that my dad was here, and she'd come visit soon."

"So that is why you made a remark about your father."

I nodded.

"I know it must be a big change to be away from your sister. Look, Rory, if you ever need any help, just come for me, I'm Professor McGonagall, and I'm also head of Gryffindor house. You can come for me at any hour, understand?"

I nodded again.

"You will have Transfiguration with me tomorrow afternoon, and you will also have Herbology with Professor Sprout. Your first morning lesson tomorrow is Potions with Professor Snape, and your second is Defence against the Dark Arts with Professor Lockhart. Now, do you have any questions?"

I shook my head, and followed her in silence up to a portrait of a fat, singing portrait of a woman. She spoke a password, and led me to the room inside's right hallway, and upstairs. I didn't pay much attention to my surroundings and instead just focused on not having a nightmare. She led me to a bed, which had my trunk and my cat's cage, including cat, on. I sat on the bed, and she left.

After she had gone, I put my pyjamas on and sat playing with Kitty on the bed.

Ten minutes later, people began to arrive, and I got more and more nervous, and started panicking. Thankfully, the first people through the door were Ginny and Hermione, who quickly joined me on my bed.

"They haven't put Chris with you, have they?"

"No, Ginny... I don't know how I'm going to... stupid Snake..."

"Professor Snape never understands the needs of us humans. He never had any himself." Hermione said.

"What am I going to do without her, Ginny? You know what I'm like, even when she's there it gets bad sometimes..."

"Look, the way I see it, if you have a nightmare, they'll put you together, problem solved. I want you getting a nightmare, or daymare, as much as you do, but I can't see any other way for you two to be together. It's horrible, but..."

"I know..."

I got out some things from my trunk, and put them in my area. I put Kitty's pink bed under mine, and went down to the common room for a chat. I was very nervous, but Ginny and Hermione did their best to help me through it all. But we didn't have the same sort of bond.

At 9pm, some prefects came and told us that it was a good time to think about bed, so we went up to our room, and ate a few more sweets before falling asleep.

That night, I had another nightmare.

* * *

Chris in Slytherin, did that surprise you? Again, sorry to upload this all at once. If you want to complain, take it up with CraziJess09. Please. Chapter 7 will have another nightmare, but this time, it's completely original.

Kaisha :)


	7. Another Nightmare

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

_I see an older version of me, wearing an 'A' necklace, an 'A' jumper and a pair of jeans, and I am running through some hallways, being chased by cloaked figures. My wand was in my right sock, and I was, other than the people chasing me, completely alone. I near a door and run through it. Outside, there is a large thick block of wood, with which I block the door, stopping the cloaked figures from getting in. I take a look around. I am outside, in front of a big cliff. There is a tree nearby. I stop and lean on it. I then see a glint of sadness in my eyes._

"_Aurora. I know you are out there. There's no use in hiding from me any longer. You have what I want. Now give it to me, and I won't hurt you." I know that voice... _Voldemort.

"_No. I... I've seen this before... you're going to kill me, or I will kill myself no matter what I do. The way I see it is I'm going down, and I'm taking this... stupid knowledge with me." I say._

"_No, I don't want to hurt you; you're a very valuable tool at my disposal. Join me, and I will allow all your wishes to come true."_

"_I'm not afraid of you anymore. You've ruined the past 16 years of my life, and I'm not afraid anymore. You can't control me anymore. You can't scare me anymore. You can't even trick me. You can't fool me, Tom/Voldy, and my dad and Chris and her boyfriend might be under your twisted spell, in your twisted game, but not me. I'm going to tell you something I've known for 5 years now. You're going down... even if I have to go down with you, you sick bastard."_

"_Ah... but what if I said that I had some girls here who wanted to say hello? To their sister?"_

"_Then I'd call your bluff."_

"_I'm not talking about Christabelle."_

"_At least one of them will be safe... at least one of them might be able to tell you... and they won't tell you which one, ever, especially if one dies, so kill one, and you lose forever." I looked into my own eyes, and I recognised that look in my eye. It was from when I was telling lies..._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I'm positive." I then ran towards a cliff and jumped off, just as Voldemort burst through the doors, holding a slightly older blonde girl, wearing a 'I' jumper, and another cloaked figure held another one wearing an 'A' jumper, and a third wearing an 'E' jumper... if these were my sisters... how many did I have? I knew that I would have to remember those faces. 'I' and 'A' each had one green eye, and one blue, and 'E' had black eyes and black hair. Quickly, the figure I assumed to be Voldemort got his wand out, and hit me in the back with Avarda Kedavra before turning towards my sisters. My nightmare turned black as he pointed the wand in E's face._

I woke up, screaming. I was going to die, and probably these sisters I didn't even know about were going to die too. There was no escaping from it... I had never been so scared in my entire life.

Hermione was the first to wake up from my screaming.

"Rory, are you okay, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare... about my death... I... I'm going to die... I... no... I... I need Chris..." I started hyperventilating.

"I'll go get professor McGonagall. I'd get Chris, but she's a Slytherin... sorry... I'll do my best, I swear... Ginny, please take care of her..." Hermione said before rushing out of the room and to McGonagall.

A few minutes later, McGonagall came to check, and saw that Hermione had told the truth... she left Hermione with us, to bring me down to the Hospital wing, and rushed to get Professor Snape and Chrissie.

Ginny took my hand on the way down to the Hospital Wing, and she made sure that she did her very best to keep me calm, and Hermione went on ahead to alert the nurse.

We arrived a few minutes later, and Madam Pomfrey laid me down on the bed and gave me a mild sedative to stop me from panicking.

Ginny and Hermione each held one of my hands while they waited for Chris to arrive, and around ten minutes later, she was there, comforting me, and Professors Snape, Dumbledore, and McGonagall had gathered to discuss what to do with me.

"What are we supposed to do, Albus?"

"For the time being? Not much. I believe young Miss Jenkins is in need of Occlumency Lessons, but as she is only a first year, I would not advise it yet, Minerva. Severus, however, I believe that you need to take moving Christabelle into Aurora's house into serious consideration."

"But, Headmaster, what if this is just a foolish game she's playing because she's so stubborn that she believes she has to be with her sister?"

"Severus, I highly doubt that. Now, Aurora, what was it that happened in your nightmare?"

"I... um... I was... running... being chased by... Voldemort... and some other people... then I went through a door... things happened... and I died..."

"Now, Aurora, is there any possibility that this dream was just a dream?"

"All my dreams have been about Harry, or me, or Voldemort, this guy called Tom, or Harry's friends. And so far, they've either all come true, or it looks like they might come true, at least... oh, and good news, Chris, you'll have a boyfriend by the time we're 16."

"Wow..."

"Severus, I do think that you need to take moving Christabelle into Aurora's house into serious consideration."

"If it means anything, sir, then I honestly don't mind moving... I met some... amazing people tonight, and I'll miss them loads... but my sister clearly needs me."

"It's not just that, Professor Dumbledore, she knows the Slytherin password."

"Severus, you have a practised hand at potion making, I'm sure that you can make Christabelle a weak memory potion so she simply forgets Slytherin's password."

"I suppose... on the way in Madam Pomfrey did say that Miss Jenkins was to be allowed to return to her dorm once we had finished, so I'll take them both down to my room now, and brew the potions. Once Miss Jenkins has taken her potion, I will escort them back to their dormitory. It goes without saying that Miss Granger and Miss Weasley will return to their dorm rooms immediately."

Chris and I then got up and followed Professor Snape down to the dungeons. He went and worked on a bench at the other side of the room whilst I told Chrissie about my nightmare.

"Well, there's more good news, we have 3 sisters. Their names seem to begin with E, I, and A, and I and A are twins, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and one green eye, and one blue, E looks a lot different, she has black hair and black eyes. They're older than us, by maybe a year or so. Oh, and the best part is, by this time, we know who our father is."

"Wow, Rory, that's great."

"Yeah... but apparently... actually, I'd rather not say..."

"What, Rory, I'm not dead, am I?"

"No, you're not, I die... I jump off a cliff AND get hit in the back by Avarda Kedavra. There's no way that I'm going to survive that, Chris..."

"Well... maybe it won't come true..."

"Christabelle Alexandra Jenkins, you don't think I'd fall for that, now, do you?"

"No... I was just trying to... never mind..."

"Um... will you tell me about those people you met?"

"No... Not yet... I did make a friend though. He seems nice."

"Ooh, maybe that's your boyfriend!"

"Aurora Evangeline Rose Jenkins... wow our names really are mouthfuls... and don't tease me, I can tease you, but don't you dare tease me."

Just then, Professor Snape came over to us, and handed Chris a glass of some weird brown liquid.

"A shame you had to move to Gryffindor. It would have been a pleasure having you in my house."

"Thank you, Professor... Rory and I would like to know if there are any sets of siblings which have 2 blonde haired, blue and green eyed identical twins, and also another girl with black hair and eyes in maybe a year or two above us."

"You must be talking about the King triplets, Elizabeth, Isabella, and Alexandria. They are in the year above you; Elizabeth is in Slytherin, Isabella in Gryffindor, and Alexandria in Ravenclaw. Now drink the potion."

Chris quickly downed the potion.

"Thank you, professor. I'm sure you must be wondering why we asked you about them... it's just... we're adopted and we think they might be our sisters."

"Why, that's impossible, I was informed that their mother died shortly after giving birth, and they lived with their aunt."

"It's not." I said, pulling the note from our mum out and giving it to Professor Snape. "She sent us this."

He read it, and seemed to look a bit shocked, before saying. "And the only proof that they are your sisters is a nightmare... Now, off to bed with you." He handed back the note and shooed us away, locking the door behind us.

I led Chris to the dorm room, taught her the password, and then we were back to normal, and we went to bed. Ginny and Hermione were already asleep.

* * *

I resolved the slytherin issue :) But, as you might start to see, she really is more suited to Slytherin. In the next chapter, I'll tell you about the competition. Oh, and yes, the nightmare will come true, but not everything will be as it seems, I already know that for sure.

Kaisha :)


	8. Meeting Mum

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

The following morning, we woke up nice and early, and changed into our uniforms. Hermione then waited for Harry and Ron to be ready too, as they had resurfaced before we went up for the first time, but apparently must have snuck up behind us, because that was the first time that we heard about it.

We were one of the first people down at breakfast. We were the first Gryffindor students, at least. I noticed that there were some Slytherins in already, and a few Ravenclaws, there was also a teacher there. Hermione sat us all down at Gryffindor's table and we grabbed some bread, cereal, that kind of stuff, and began to do some talking and eating.

"When did you two arrive, then?" Chrissie asked Ron and Harry.

"I don't remember... it was quite a story, maybe I'll tell you later, I'm not in the mood right now..."

"Well... at least you didn't die in my nightmare..."

"What?"

"Oh, Chris was sorted into Slytherin, and Rory had a nightmare, so Ginny and I took her to the hospital wing, Chris transferred into Gryffindor, and the rest is history."

"Yeah. In the nightmare, I found out I have three more sisters, Chrissie's going to get a boyfriend, and I meet my parents. Oh, and I die."

"You die?"

"Yeah... I jump off a cliff and get hit with Avarda Kedavra. Zero percent survival chance. Unless, of course, you happened to be Harry Potter..."

"Oh..."

I then took a look around the hall, and saw that loads of more people were suddenly coming in for breakfast. I quickly skimmed the hall, looking for the three girls who might be my sisters. I suddenly saw a Ravenclaw student, a Slytherin student and a Gryffindor student all stood together by the fire, two blonde girls, and one other girl with black hair. I grabbed Chris and ran over.

"Excuse me, but are you Isabella, Alexandria and Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." One of the blonde girls said, I checked, blue and green eyes.

"I don't know how to say this, but I think we're your sisters..." I said.

"Sisters?"

"We were adopted, and we got this letter from mum in the summer telling us that our sisters and dad were here, and Rory had a nightmare last night, and it suggested that we were sisters."

"I'm... um... not saying I believe you or anything, but... what are your names?" Elizabeth asked (I knew it was her because of the differences between her and her sisters).

"Well, our full names are Christabelle Alexandra Jenkins and Aurora Evangeline Rose Jenkins, but everyone calls me Chrissie or Chris, and her Rory."

"Yep, they're definitely our sisters." The other blue and green-eyed girl said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well first of all, I'm Buffy, as in the vampire slayer, and this is Bella and Lexi, and our first and middle names are Elizabeth Anastasia Marie, Isabella Cassandra Louise, and Alexandria Alice Primrose, making you, Chris, the only one with just one middle name. Don't ask me what it is with her and her crazy names. Even our dogs have long names, and believe me, our names sound even weirder with our actual surname. We changed from granddad's surname a few months before we started Hogwarts. Mum said something about... not wanting our dad to know for the time being... but if we add his to the mix, whatever it is, it'll become rather insane. More insane than before..."

"Well, err... we'd better get back to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione..." Chris said, leading me away. I waved and went back.

When we were again sat down with our friends, I decided to wait for someone else to speak before saying anything.

"Nice toast." Ron said, shoving a whole piece of toast in his mouth. Not the right time to start talking about my complicated family.

"I'm not the biggest fan of toast..." I said; glad to have said something, at least.

Breakfast went quickly. Until the ghosts came and gave me a heart attack. But I quickly moved on to Potions with Snake. Or Snape. I forgot his name. Not that my life depended on my knowing, at least I didn't think it did.

We all quietly filed into the room, and we had long benches of four. We seemed to be having Potions with Ravenclaw, because the Ravenclaw girl from before was on the end of the bench next to me, with Ginny at the other end, next to Chris.

"Good morning. I am Professor Snape. With me as your Potions professor, the possibilities are endless. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses.... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. However, I do expect you to give my subject the time, attention, effort and respect it deserves. Now, get out your textbooks, and turn to page 1."

Everyone turned to page one.

"Now, read the page and make notes. It is a summary of the work we will be doing this year, and while you are doing it, I expect total silence. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Professor Snape." The class said in unison.

"Begin."

The whole class did.

It was a boring lesson, and around halfway through, Professor McGonagall came to the class, summoning Chris and I to the headmaster's office. We immediately went. My heart raced, suspecting that I was in trouble. I silently followed McGonagall to a statue, Which McGonagall had us stand next to, before she whispered something to it, and it spiralled upwards, to Dumbledore's office. When we arrived, sat in there, was Dumbledore, a woman with purple hair, and a woman with dark ginger (if that hair colour exists) hair.

"Ah, Aurora, Christabelle, there are two ladies here to see you. Meet Nymphadora Tonks, and Laura Ollivander."

"Tonks, not Nymphadora, please." The purple haired girl said.

"Not to sound rude, but why on earth are these people here to see us?" Chris asked.

"Aurora, Christabelle, please take a seat." The other woman... Laura, was it? We did, though.

"Ms Ollivander here has some explaining to do, don't you?"

"I do, professor. Now, when I went here, I met a wonderful man. What I didn't know then was that he was... obsessed with another woman... anyway; I went out with him for a while, during and after Hogwarts. This obsession with the other man caused him to put certain charms on me, causing me appear, to him, at least, as this woman, and also, it caused my offspring to be 1/3 mine, 1/3 his, and 1/3 hers. Then, I had 5 children he never knew about, due to me putting spells on myself, and stuff like that, and it was all going well, I was convinced he was about to propose… and then the girl he fancied died, along with her husband. Then he broke up with me, but didn't lift the charms, oh and he only told me about them the night he broke up with me. Anyway, two of my children are metamorphmagi. Those children are you. Only... I put a spell on you, stopping your powers until we met again, purely for the reason that I was sending you off to live with muggles. Muggles ask questions..."

"You're our mum? And... What's a...." Chris asked.

"Oh, of course, but I'm sure Tonks will explain better than I could ever do."

"Thank you. Now, what your mother just said is that you are metamorphmagi; I'm here because I am also a metamorphmagus. A metamorphagus can change their appearance at will, and sometimes without realising it. Now, if you'll take a look at each other, you'll notice that you've both changed appearances."

I looked at Chris, yes, she had, she now had Harry's green eyes, rather than blue I was used to, and her hair was now ginger, like Ginny's.

"Now, if you'll allow me, I'd love to give you both lessons during your free time after school every day. Will you allow me the honour?"

I looked to Chris, and she nodded, so I did too.

"You'll have another chance to talk to me later, ask questions, etcetera, but for now, you'd better go back to… what lesson?"

"Potions."

"With?"

"Professor Snape."

Suddenly she looked worried, but dismissed us back to our lesson. When we were on the statue, Dumbledore shouted "Sherbet Lemon!" and the statue returned us to… well, where we had gotten on the statue from, and we ran back to potions. We knocked and entered. Everyone looked shocked.

"Sorry we took so long with Dumbledore, Professor Snape." Chris said, then we returned to our seats. Snape, looking like he had seen a ghost, ran out of the room, leaving us to our own devices.

Soon enough, everyone was talking.

"Chris, Rory, is that you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Ginny, it's us." Christabelle said.

"Why are you ginger? And… why do you have green eyes?"

"Well, it's complicated."

"We… don't want to talk about it…" I said.

"Oh, well, people are gonna start asking questions soon, aren't they… hang on, Rory, your hair just went mousey. What's happening?"

"We don't know ourselves, Ginny." Chris said, before her hair turned blue.

"Chrissie… your hairs gone blue…" I said.

"That was weird…" She turned to face me. She had blue eyes now too. "I was thinking about the sea."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

"And now you're blue haired and blue eyed too. Wow."

"Sorry…" I said.

"And now you're back to ginger hair, green eyes."

"Your back to what we normally look like, now, Chris."

"Good. You look good like that, though, stay ginger."

"Because you want us to look different?"

"Well, yes… but that's not the point. Ginger hair and green, stay ginger."

"Because you want us to look different?"

"Well, yes… but that's not the point. Ginger hair and green eyes brings out your… youness…"

"You're not just… saying that?"

"Why would I?"

"I… well, I don't know… sorry…"

Then, Professor Snape entered the room again, leaving the room silent once more.

"Thank you, Miss Jenkins, I expect you to stay behind after class."

Then, just like magic, it was time for D.A.D.A (Defence Against the Dark Arts) so Chris and I walked up to his desk, while all the other students filed out.

"Now, will you care to explain to me why you suddenly… look different?"

"It's complicated sir." Chris said.

"I am sure I can understand."

"Well, we met our mum today, causing a spell she put on us to… be able to become metamorphmagi again."

"You met your mum? How delightful. Maybe I should go and meet her too."

"She'll be pleasured, sir. Dumbledore's office, and the password is Sherbet Lemon."

Snape then grumbled, and left his room. We then ran up to D.A.D.A, and found Gilderoy Lockhart distributing quizzes.

"Ah, more students. And identical twins! How wonderful! There's a desk over there, and I'll get you your quizzes in a minute. These are to see how much you've learnt from my books. Standard issue quizzes for anyone who takes my class." I assumed I was back to normal then, as Chris looked normal, and Lockhart referred to us as identical twins, so the pieces seemed to fit together.

Chris and I looked baffled. His books were all about _him_, why would that matter.

When we got our quizzes, we found that the questions were:

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's middle name?_

_What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?_

_Who does Gilderoy Lockhart's fancy?_

_How many books has Gilderoy Lockhart written?_

_When did Gilderoy Lockhart begin his adventures?"_

_How many times has Gilderoy Lockhart won Witch Weekly's most charming smile award?_

_What colour are Gilderoy Lockhart's eyes?_

"You may begin now. You have 30 minutes."

Professor Lockhart then left the room, and let us do the rather pointless quiz, and just over 30 minutes later, he collected the quizzes, and spent the remainder of the lesson marking them. Honestly, it was rather boring.

After that, it was lunchtime, and there was a large buffet at the tables in the Great Hall. We found seats with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, and tucked in.

"Ronald, why on earth are you eating like that? We have plenty of time to eat." Hermione said,

"I'm just hungry, Hermione."

"Well, eat slower, you're showing us up!"

"Sorry, _mum_!"

"How were your first lessons, then?" Hermione asked Ginny, Chris and I.

"Potions was… interesting… a few weird things happened… and Defence Against the Dark Arts was just plain boring. We had to do a quiz all about _him _then watch him mark it for the rest of the lesson." Chris said.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Professor Lockhart." Ginny said.

"You mean that idiot is our defence against the dark arts teacher? This year keeps getting better and better!" Ron said.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore's voice came from the podium. The hall fell into silence, and all eyes were on the headmaster. "I have an announcement to make. For the time being, we have a few visitors to the school, they will be staying here during that time, and I am sure that you would like to meet them right now. I would have done this last night, however I did not know that they would be arriving then. And they only arrived this morning. Well, first of all, meet Miss Laura Ollivander. Laura, would you like to say a few words?"

She nodded.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. The last time I was here, I was a student. Now, I stand here as an adult, a mother, and a visitor. I will be staying here for a few weeks, and I won't like it if you call me Miss Ollivander, call me Laura. Obviously, my grandfather is the famous wand maker and seller. Thank you, professor."

"And out other visitor is Miss Nymphadora Tonks, who some of you may remember. She is currently training to be an auror, but has a good reason for being here." He turned to Tonks. "Would you like to say a few words?"

She nodded, and came to the podium.

"Hello again. It's only been about 2 years since I left, and I never thought I'd be back. But I am. Well, for those who don't already know, my name _is _Nymphadora, but I loathe it. If you even think about calling me anything other than Tonks, then I'd probably hate you. Well, I'm actually here because there are some metamorphmagi here, who had a charm on them which broke today, and seeing as I'm the only other one nearby, I have been brought in to help teach them to be in more control of their power. Not that I'm in great control of mine… Thanks for having me, professor."

She sat back down, and her hair turned from a pinkish-reddish colour to a serene, calming blue.

"Well, I'll let you carry on, then…" Dumbledore said, as he resumed his seat amongst the other teachers.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked.

"Oh, that's just our mum and the girl who is helping us to be good at being Metamorphmagi." Chris said.

"What? You're Metamorphmagi?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, sorry, but you seem to be talking in a language too complicated for the rest of us to understand. Can you please make it simpler for the rest of us?"

"Oh, sorry, Ronald. Metamorphmagi are wizards who can willingly change their shape or appearance without need for magic or potions. They're very rare…"

"Yeah… I kinda figured…" I said.

"And how is she your mum? I thought your mum was a muggle…"

"Ron, not our adoptive mum, our real mum, of course!" Chris said, just a little too loud.

"But you look nothing like her…" Ron said.

"Oh, and apparently our dad put some spells on her, so that, to him , at least, she looked like this girl he fancied, and her children would be 1/3 the father's, 1/3 hers, and 2/3 the girl he fancied. So we have 2 mums, and one dad. That's not at all weird."

"He sounds like a right nutter if you ask me."

"Well, they didn't, Ron."

"He's still our dad either way." Chris said. I agreed.

"So, what do you know about your dad and your other mum?" Harry asked.

"Well, dad was obsessed with mum 2, so he cast all those spells on mum 1, we were born, mum 2, and her husband died. In his grief, he broke it off with mum 1."

"Wow…"

"I wish we knew who they all were… and why Rory keeps going all ginger and green-eyed." Chris said.

"Ginger and green eyed?" Ron asked.

"Yeah… I'll have a go at doing it, then she'll probably unintentionally do it too." Chris said.

A few seconds later, she was ginger haired and green eyed, as before.

"You look like my mum… in the pictures, at least…" Harry said.

"Oh… sorry… I know she's dead… I didn't mean to upset you…" I said.

"No, it's okay… gives me an idea of what she might have looked like in real life…"

"I'm sorry she's dead…" I said.

"Now your hair is white, Rory."

"Oh, well… does it suit me?" I said, turning to Ginny.

"Yeah, of course it does, anything suits you two."

After that, we started eating properly. With the exception of Ronald. He continued to shove everything down his throat, like a pig.

After lunch, Hermione showed us the way to transfiguration. We thanked her, then she moved on to her lesson. At this point, Chris and I looked like our normal selves.

Professor McGonagall welcomed us to the class as we were the first there, everyone else was struggling to find the class a bit, apparently.

"Professor McGonagall… you know that woman from lunchtime, Laura? Were you teaching her while she was here?"

"Yes, I did teach your mother. You're wondering who your father is, aren't you?"

"Yes, Professor, we are… we were wondering… if it might be possible for you to tell us who our father is… and who the girl he fancied was?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't say who your dad is, I have a pretty good idea of who he might be, but I'd have to ask his permission first…"

"What about the girl he fancied… she died, didn't she?"

"I suppose I can…that girl… was…"

* * *

Ooh, I'm so mean leaving it there. Shocks and secrets gallore for the twins there, but there's still a few big surprises for them in store, the first two are right at the beginning of the next chapter. Yes, I know that most of this is highly unrealistic, even by Harry Potter standards. In the next chapter, you find out who their second mother is, and it becomes rather obvious to who their dad is. So, to see how observant you've beenn, I decided to make this competition. The question is: Who are Rory and Chris's Dad, and second biological mother? Winners get a shout out in the next chapter.

Good Luck :)

Kaisha :)


	9. A brother?

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

Competition winners: HarryPotterLover56, and SweetieCherrie congratulations :)

* * *

"I suppose I can…that girl… was Lily Evans, Harry Potter's mother."

Transfiguration and Herbology went by slowly. Too slowly. Every second was like a minute, every minute was like an hour, and every hour was like a day. Or at least it felt that way.

After lessons were finished, I found Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the common room. I knew then that I had to tell them. tell them everything. While Chris told Hermione and Ron everything, I pulled Harry aside, and told him our suspicion.

"What is it, Rory?"

"The thing is… Harry, we found out who our Dad fancied in Transfiguration today, but we didn't find out who our dad was…"

"Who was it?"

"There's a good reason I keep going ginger haired and green-eyed, Harry. The girl our dad fancied was Lily Evans, who, I believe, married James Potter, and together they had a son."

"So, you're saying that..."

"Yes, Harry, you have a few 1/3 sisters."

"Wow… let me sit down…" He sat down. "So I don't need to stay with the Dursleys anymore?"

"I… I honestly don't know…"

"Come on… let's get you back to your friends."

I then sat back down next to Chris, and Harry went in between Ron and Hermione.

"Congratulations, Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks Hermione."

"Now I'm the only one who is an only child. I really should have asked for a younger brother or sister…"

"Hermione, believe me, having a big family isn't all fun and games." Ron said.

"Well, unlike you, Ronald, I happen to get rather lonely in the summer."

"Come on, let's head down to the great hall." Harry said.

And we did. Funnily enough, the second we sat down, mail arrived.

Ron got a red letter.

"Look everybody, Ron's got himself a howler!" an Irish Gryffindor boy said.

"I ignored one from my gran once… it was horrible…," said another Gryffindor boy.

Ron opened the howler.

"RONALD WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTLEY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE, WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The howler had Mrs. Weasley's voice, and it then turned to Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud!" then it turned back to Ron, stuck it's tongue out, and ripped into a million pieces.

"Suddenly I don't feel like having a snack anymore…" Ron said, and we followed him out to a courtyard. With the exception of Ginny. She stayed, got some books out and stuff.

"Oh, I forgot! Sorry, Ron, I have Quidditch now." Harry said, running off to get changed.

Hermione then went and studied on a bench with Ron, we joined them a few seconds later, so we talked. Well, Hermione, Chris and Ron talked. I observed.

About 15 minutes later, Harry came walking back through the same courtyard, with a group of other boys and girls, all older than him, wearing odd uniforms, all in Gryffindor colours, and carrying brooms. I recognise Fred and George, but those were the only other ones I knew. A few seconds later, another team came up to them wearing green.

"Uh-oh, I smell trouble," Ron said, walking up to Harry with Hermione.

A few seconds later, Chris smiled at one of the Slytherin boys, and I followed her over to Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Hi Draco." She said. "I got stuck in Gryffindor. Yawn." She said to the blondest boy there. I recognised him from Flourish and Blotts.

"Hi Chris. So, that's your sister? No wonder she needed you." He scoffed.

"Drake, stop it. She may be older than me, but she's more sensitive. The only reason I got kicked out of Slytherin was her nightmares."

"Scare you, do they?"

"Um, Rory… your hair is… bright, fiery red. Calm down!" Hermione said.

"Shut up, mudblood." He said to Hermione… what's a mudblood?

"You'll pay for that, Malfoy!" Ron whipped his rather broken wand out, and said. "Eat Slugs!"

Less than a minute later, Ron was puking up slugs, and the students, who I now realised were from Slytherin were all laughing, and Chrissie was doing her best not to join them.

Hermione, Harry, Chris and I then took Ron to Hagrid's hut.

"Hello, everyone!" he said.

"Ron tried to jinx Malfoy. It kind of backfired, now he's vomiting slugs." Harry said.

"Oh, you'd better come in then." Hagrid opened the door more, and we all came in.

He got Ron a bucket to vomit the slugs into, saying "We can only wait until it's over, I'm afraid. Better out than in, anyway. Why did he want to curse Malfoy, anyway?"

"He called me a mudblood…" Hermione said.

"He did not!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"What's a mudblood?" My sister, brother and I said in unison.

"A mudblood is a really fowl name for someone with non-magical parents. It means dirty blood. It isn't a term that one usually hears in civilised conversation." Hermione said.

"You see, Harry, Rory, Chris. There are some wizards—like Malfoy's family -- who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood." Hagrid explained.

"That's horrible!" Harry said.

"Barbaric!" I added.

"It's disgusting…" Ron vomited another few slugs. How amusing.

"And, it's codswallop to boot! Dirty blood… there's hardly a wizard alive today who's not half blood or less. If we hadn't married Muggles we'd have died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do... and then there was your mum, Harry, she was muggle born, and she'd probably be quite good competition for our Hermione."

Chris and I smiled.

"Draco's not a bad kid… he's really nice."

"Well, you were sorted into Slytherin, Chris. He'd was probably being nice to you purely because you were a Slytherin." Hermione said.

"Well, I'm in Gryffindor now and he still likes me."

"But Chrissie, he doesn't like _me_… he doesn't like our own 1/3 brother, and if he likes one of our other sisters its only because she's in Slytherin."

"What?" Hagrid asked. We remembered he needed filling in.

Chris took that time to inform Hagrid about our complicated parentage, being metamorphmagi, and then we remembered we still hadn't told anyone about our sisters. So we told them about that too.

"Wow. You have had an eventful day, then." Hagrid said.

"Yes… yes, I suppose we have." I said. Then I remembered, metamorphmagi lessons! We quickly ran to Dumbledore's office, remembering his password, and we really hoped we weren't late. We never expected anything. We were mistaken. Very mistaken.

* * *

Well, there we go, the big reveal. But what do you think is going on in Dumbledore's office?

Kaisha :)


	10. They're missing?

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

"Well, where are we going to send them, then? They can't stay here over the summer holidays, can they?"

"I just can't take them. I'm almost always busy getting things for wand-making, and making wands, and my sister is out of the question too, she's got 3 dogs, 2 toddlers, my triplets, and some more on the way to look after, and she has a job too." I recognised that voice as my mother's. My first biological mother's voice.

"Are there any other relatives who could have them, then?" McGonagall asked.

"Not the father… he has a job, a very good job at that, and he has no relatives… but they have an aunt and uncle, I believe… on their other biological mother's side…"

"Other biological mother?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, remember I told you about her earlier, and although she is dead, she still has a son, and a sister, and the sister has a husband and a son."

"Surely you aren't suggesting that we send them off to live with the worst sort of muggles, I'm sure we could find them a more… fitting… magical foster family…"

"Well, if we can't find them one, Minerva, then I'm afraid they will have to stay there."

"But Albus, I must insist, having Harry there is bad enough. We can't put any more children in the so called care of the Dursleys."

"I know, but we don't have a choice, Aurora and Christabelle will be safe there."

"Why are you talking about us?" Chrissie asked.

"Ah, Chris, Rory, we were just talking about you." Professor McGonagall said.

"What's the problem?" Chris asked.

"Your adoptive parents have vanished, I'm afraid. We can't find a suitable place to put you… do you know about your brother?" Dumbledore asked.

I nodded.

"Good. Then I'm sure that you know about his aunt, uncle and cousin… well, I suppose they are yours too…"

"The Dursleys…" Chris said.

"Well, they're your only relatives who might have a possibility of taking you in. Even then, there's no guarantee."

"When… when did they… go missing… Professor?" I asked.

"They were reported missing a few days ago."

"Where's Tonks? I thought we had Metamorphmagi training…" Chris asked

"She's currently receiving her Auror training in Professor Lockhart's room… didn't she tell you? She changed her mind, your training begins on Friday night."

"Oh, well… we'll be… going, then…" Chris said, and we turned to the statue again.

"Wait!" Professor McGonagall said. "Is there anyone else who might take you in?"

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, I suppose…" Chris said, before taking us down the statue again.

We walked down to Hagrid's hut again. Ron was just finishing vomiting up slugs.

"Lesson cancelled… oh, and our adoptive parents are missing…" I said.

"Are you sure you're alright, you two? You just… it's not normal for people to shrug off your grief and worry like that." Hermione said.

"It's normal behaviour for us." Chris snapped. Her hair and eyes went very red, and almost looked on fire.

"Ok, if that's normal, then that's fine." Hagrid said, a little suspiciously… well, it seemed that way to me, anyway.

"What are they going to do with you then, I mean, in the summer holidays, if your parents are still missing, they'll have to send you _somewhere_ won't they?" Harry asked.

"They can't think of any of our relatives who might take us in, not our dad, whoever he is, our mum is apparently too busy, and her sister has too much on her hands. And obviously… James and our other mum can't take us in… there's only one solution they can think of right now." Chris said.

"No, you don't mean…"

I nodded.

"They probably wouldn't take you in even if they were paid…" Harry said.

"We figured… from what you said, they don't seem like the nicest people…" Chris said…

"But… what's going to happen to us?" I asked.

"I don't know, Rory, I just don't know…" Chris replied.

* * *

Well, I put a poll up about this story, it isabout where they should , and I'd advise voting on it, because then I can get started on chapter 11.

Their adoptive parents will resurface eventually. Lets say in about 4-5 years.

Happy Reading, I'm off to watch Glee :)

Kaisha :)


	11. Halloween

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. (Except his OC sisters :P)

* * *

Halloween night.

We were supposed to have Astronomy that night, but seeing as it was a special occasion, it was cancelled. We were at Sir Nicholas's 500th deathday party instead. Unfortunately, as my sister and I were fairly new to the school, we didn't know, and went wearing jeans and t-shirts. Not that it mattered, it was just us, Harry, Ron, Hermione, my 3 other sisters, and my new friend Jen, who was in Hufflepuff, with her long black hair to her waist in ponytails over her shoulder. All the other attendees were ghosts. Also, all the food was rotten, so we sent the boys to get some actual food from the Great Hall. They came back a few minutes later, Ron carrying a few plates of food, and Harry levitating a lot more.

I first introduced Buffy, Lexi, and Bella to Harry officially, as their brother anyway, a few days after we first discovered our parentage, and we filled them in on all the gaps too.

"Chris, Rory, Buffy, Bella, I just had the best idea!" Lexi said.

"What, Lex?" Buffy asked.

"We should change our surname… that way, people will know we're all sisters and stuff!"

"Yeah, but what do we change it to?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I was thinking… an ultra long combination of our parents surnames. But for now we won't be able to include our dad's surname, because, obviously, we don't know it."

"But we do know that he's here." Bella said.

"Well, let's think about who it could be then…" Lexi said.

"Dumbledore is definitely unlikely, and it's the same with Professor Flitwick." Buffy said.

"Obviously not a student, and it would be kind of obvious if it was Hagrid." Bella said.

"Yeah, and it can't be Professor Binns either. Pretty much leaving… Snape. Ew. No way." Buffy said.

"He has been acting weirdly lately, though. Ever since the day I arrived, actually." Chris said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ew. Horribly enough, now I think about it, he's an actual possibility. So… to eliminate him… someone has to talk to him… Not it!" Buffy said

"Not it!" Chris and I said in unison

"Not it!" Bella and Lexi said in unison. Hang on… who's it?

"This isn't working. Someone has to go see him." Buffy said.

"We know, but I'm not doing it, and Rory would literally die if we made her, you don't want to do it, and neither do Bella and Lexi."

"Fine… I'll give 10 Galleons to the person who goes to talk to him about it." Buffy said.

No-one volunteered.

"Fine! If you want a job doing, you just have to do it yourself, don't you? In fact, I'll go do it now!" Buffy said, and she stormed out of the dungeon.

I was only just getting used to the ghosts, and I suppose that it was a good thing, I was in a party full of them, and a total of 9 humans, including Buffy and myself.

A few minutes later, before Buffy was back, all the food was gone, and all of us were bored. We decided to join the rest of the school in the Great Hall for the feast. Besides, all the food was gone. The plan was to hopefully see Buffy on the way up, so she didn't find that we'd abandoned her.

We were just about to re-enter the great hall again, when I heard something. We had not come across Buffy on our

"Wait!" Harry and I said in unison.

_Let me rip you! Let me kill you! Blood! _

It was an unfamiliar voice, which seemed to be coming from one of the upper floors. Immediately, Harry and I started rushing up the stairs.

"Harry! Aurora! What's going on?" Chris asked.

"I'm following the voice." Harry said.

"Me too."

"Voice? What voice?" Hermione asked.

"You can't hear it?" I asked.

"It's just… it sounds like it's threatening to kill…" Harry said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Jenny said, running off to the bathroom closest to her common room.

"We'd better wait for Buffy…" Bella said, so she sat on the floor with Lexi, and they started playing with some cards.

Quickly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Christabelle and I ran up the stairs to find the voice, which I could hear. And, most likely, Harry could too.

We ended up on the first floor. Harry and I were running far in front of anyone else, with the exception of Chris, whose hand I held very tightly, and suddenly, we both stopped. The voice was gone. But there was water all over the floor, as we neared a corner, we stopped. Even from there we could see it. There was a message written in red paint on the wall, reflected on the watery floor, and spiders were quite literally running for the window. Fleeing, running away, whatever you want to call it.

A few moments later, we stepped around the corner. The message on the wall read:

_The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir – beware._

Nearby, there was a cat hanging by its tail. That cat belonged to Mr Filch, the caretaker. I believed that the cat was called Mrs. Norris.

Then, Hermione finally talked about the message, and she also stated that it was written in red paint, which I already knew. And Harry picked up Mrs. Norris. Unfortunately, this happened at a very bad time, the prefects, students and teachers had all come from the great hall, and even from where they sere, they could all see us, and they could see the message, the water, and Mrs. Norris.

"Out of the way!" Mr Filch shouted, pushing past all the students. "What have you done now, you… you… you've murdered my cat! I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" He said, some of the teachers had to quickly come and restrain him to prevent him from attacking us.

"We haven't done anything… I swear, sir." Hermione said.

"She's not dead, Argus," Said Professor Dumbledore, emerging from the crowds. "Mrs. Norris is merely petrified. Professor Sprout has a healthy growth of mandrake, and I assure you, she will be fine."

"What a shame, I know exactly the counter curse which could have saved her." Said Professor Lockhart. What a prick. I couldn't understand why so many people liked him to be honest.

"I want to see some punishment! Punishment!" Mr Filch cried.

"Argus, this type of magic is far beyond the talents of Miss Jenkins and Miss Granger combined. It's far beyond the talents of a first or second year student."

"But they're guilty, Albus, I know they are!"

"Off to bed, everyone! I'll deal with this."

Dumbledore dismissed everyone then, and we hurried off to Gryffindor Tower.

"I'd rather not think about that… what on earth happened, anyway?" Chris asked.

"I don't really know… Hermione, what's the… hang on… I need to go… check my Nightmare diary… I hope I'm wrong… I really hope I'm wrong…" I said, literally running to Gryffindor tower, forgetting about Chris. This was more important. Far more important.

After I was in my dormitory, I quickly lifted the mattress on mine and Chris's bed. I quickly flicked through it, and I found what I was looking for. There was a whole section to do with it. Some were obviously in the past, some obviously in the future, some obviously just about to happen. There were even some fragments, which I had put there simply because, well if I added 2 and 2 together…

I even remembered that the last time I had a Chamber of Secrets dream was the day I met my brother.

It was going to be a bad year ahead of us.

* * *

Sorry it's short. I'm having a little trouble with my writer's block at the moment, and I suppose my excitement about going to France on a school trip at the end of the month doesn't help. Sorry if its not the same as the book or the film. I've been trying to mix the 2 together. Suggestions or ideas are more than welcome, seeing as I can only think of putting a nightmare in for the next chapter.

Happy reading! :)

Kaisha :)


	12. Thestrals and a double nightmare

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

_I saw Professor Snape lying on the floor, and a long snake slithering away. Snape looked into my sixteen year old self's eyes, and I walked forward to him with Harry._

"_Harry, before I die, I want you to take these. They'll explain some things about your mother, and they'll explain some bits about me." He took his wand to his head a few times, removing silvery string type things and placing them in empty vials._

"_You aren't dying on me. Please." I said._

"_It's too late. With Fawkes gone there's no hope now, and we don't have the cure either. Aurora."_

"_Please, dad. Everything's been going so well." Dad? No… no, it can't be…_

"_It's too late…" He said weakly. "Tell your mother that I love her, Rory."_

"_You can't die on me daddy…" I said._

_A few seconds later, Snape's eyes closed and the dream faded to black._

Little did I know, I wasn't finished sleeping.

_Harry, who was about two or three years older, it was hard to tell. With him, was a boy about 3 years older than him, who had sort of… golden blonde hair. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was rather velvety and smooth, yet filled with concern._

_The two of them were in a graveyard. I knew I wasn't there. My nightmares were always in the third person. A cup lay on the ground somewhat close to them._

"_Yeah, are you?" My brother asked._

"_I'm okay. Where do you think we are?" He asked._

_Realisation and panic filled his voice as he said, "I've been here before, Cedric."_

"_The cup is a portkey, Harry, it must be." Cedric said._

"_Cedric, I've been here in a dream, we have to get back to the cup!"_

"_Harry, what are you talking about?" _

_Harry shrieked in pain, and held on to Cedric._

"_What is it?" Cedric asked._

"_Please, Cedric, just go to the cup!"_

_It was too late. In the distance, was Wormtail, one of Voldemort's followers._

"_Kill the spare!" Came voldemort's voice. I didn't see where he was._

_Wormtail quickly raised his wand, and said those dreaded words I knew all too well, "Avarda Kedavra!"_

_Cedric flew to the floor, dead with his eyes open. Harry cried out for him, and I woke up. _

As far as I was aware, these nightmares were new to me, but I could have been wrong, I didn't know for sure. That was why I decided to document them in my Nightmare Diary as soon as I could. I grabbed a quill, and lifted the mattress, careful not to disturb my sister. It was early in the morning, and a Saturday, hardly anyone in the school was awake. I didn't understand why this school insisted on us using quills I mean, sure they're more commonly associated with the olden days, but this was the 21st century!** (A/N I forgot to mention, I ripped Harry Potter out of its timeline and placed it in the twenty-first century. Currently it's the beginning of November 2009.) **

After I had documented my new nightmares, I looked through it, and I realised that never had I had 2 nightmares at once, well, actually, here was the one time… but there was a good reason…I shuddered as I thought about it, and I pushed it to the back of my head, like I had been doing for the past 4 years.

I slipped on some clothes and ran down to the Great Hall. If Chrissie was asleep, then I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Crazy, I know. I wouldn't have gone without her if I hadn't been worried. What if there was something wrong with her? She usually always worked to stop me getting nightmares, but this time was different. The nightmares I normally had with Chris nearby weren't that severe. I had to think. There _must _have been something wrong with her, it couldn't have been me.

I sat and stared at the food for a few minutes, until I saw Luna skipping towards me, holding a big bag of… something. I smiled when she got close.

"Hello Aurora." She said.

"Hi Luna, what do I look like today?" I asked. I hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror yet.

"Ginger. Where's Christabelle?"

"In bed. I woke up from two nightmares, and came down here… I couldn't deal with my thoughts… I haven't been able to recently…"

"If you're not hungry, then why don't you come on a walk with me?" She asked. I nodded, and followed her outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Have you ever seen anyone die?"

I nodded. I did not want to think about it. It was too painful…

"Then we are both going to be able to see them, then." She said.

"See who?"

"My friends, the Thestrals."

"Who are the Thestrals?" I asked.

"Not who, what. They pull the carriages for the second years and above. You can only see them if you've seen death."

"Oh… who did you see die?" I asked, hoping it wasn't a sensitive subject.

"My mum. She was brilliant… it was two years ago, though, so I'm okay…" She said.

"I'm sorry… it must have been hard on you…."

"Dad helped me through it… what about you?"

"Well, um… I'm not completely comfortable about talking about it, but she was a good friend… I nearly lost my sister, too. We were 7. Our parents just told us not to be so stupid…"

"Oh, I'm sorry… if you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"We were crossing the road, a-and a car came speeding down the road…" I started crying uncontrollably. "I was the only one… sensible enough… to… to wait on the pavement… and… our parents weren't looking… and… and they were both… hit… Chris passed out… Sally died… there… there was nothing… I could d-do... we, we both took it… took it badly… Chris was… bubblier… she was, nicer and… and now…"

"It's okay… you don't have to talk about it… but it's good to get your feelings in the open…" She said, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry… my adoptive mum always told me not to bother people with this…" I said, doing my best to compose myself, like my adoptive mother had told me. Neither of them liked emotions. Especially ones that other people would view as positive emotions.

"That's a bit odd…" She said, as we reached a clearing.

The clearing was beautiful, but that wasn't what stunned me. I was stunned by magnificent, skeleton-like creatures with wings. It was then that I realised what Luna had in her bag. Meat. Ew. She started throwing some to the Thestrals.

"Do you want to give them some?" She asked.

"No. Meat's disgusting."

"Oh. That's okay, then, as long as you're happy."

I spent the whole day with Luna and the Thestrals. Strangely enough, I didn't get a 'daymare' that day. I did, however, get a nightmare that night.

* * *

No reviews last chapter? You made me sad :( That's why this time I'm using a one time only review ploy. I won't be holding my story hostage, but what I will be doing is answering questions about my story. I'll answer AT LEAST three (depending on the amount of reviews I get. Obviously if I don't get three, I can't answer 3.). Too qualify for me to answer your question your review can't just be the question(s) on it's on, it has to express some sort of may ask more than one question.I will answer all the questions, except ones that i dont know about yet.

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Kaisha :)


	13. Dumbledore's office at 5am

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Except all the OCs.

* * *

I did my best to mentally block out that nights nightmares. In short, there were three. The first I had seen many a time before. James and Lily Potter, murdered by that evil… Voldemort. The second was a new one to me, My sisters, friends, and people I didn't know yet were fighting those oh so familiar death eaters, including Draco's Father. I recognised Tonks amongst them. A few minutes later, Harry was talking, and helping, this older guy, called Sirius, before he was suddenly (Sirius, I mean) by I woman that I shuddered at the thought of. Bellatrix Lestrange. I had recently discovered that she tortured Harry's friend's parents into insanity. Poor Neville. In the final nightmare, I found it the worst. I was walking through the great hall. Except… it was different… I was obviously about the same age as I was during the nightmare when I died, but this time, I wasn't dead. The great Hall was full of bodies, dead bodies, many I recognised. Tonks; Colin Creevey, a rather… peculiar boy in my year; one of the Weasley Twins; Bellatrix Lestrange, thank god; some death eaters; one of Draco Malfoy's friends, who I believed was called Crabbe; and countless other people I recognised from the year above mine, and a few 2 years above. The dead evil-doers weren't really put in the Same way as the others, they were just slumped in a few piles.

When I woke, it was 5am. I decided then and there that Chris had to go back to Slytherin. Or at least away from me. She seemed okay, didn't she? She was peacefully asleep. But I still had to question, why wasn't my antidote to nightmares working? Was there something… wrong… with one of us?

I quickly put a dressing gown and my fluffy slippers on, and walked out of Gryffindor Tower, and down the stairs. I was headed towards Dumbledore's office. Of course, I knew he wouldn't be awake. But I just needed to be there. I was more than happy to wait for him. I would wait for as long as it took.

After I got to his office, it was as empty as I had thought, except for his pet bird and the sorting hat.

"Hi…" I said to the sorting hat.

"Hello. What are you doing here then?" The sorting hat asked.

"I came for advice from Dumbledore… I've been having troubles with my sister, and I'm so… scared… I just… I don't know… but everything… I've been burdened with all this and… it's just too much… I need help and…" I paused. "But I can wait. Dumbledore's needs are more important than mine…" I said, taking a seat in one of Dumbledore's chairs.

"He might be quite some time, Aurora, it is, after all, only 5am on a Sunday morning."

"Yes, but I'm scared about what I'll see. I might even see something bad like that now… but I didn't yesterday, so I'll risk it today…"

"It might be better if you tell your concerns to professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey." He suggested.

"No… I find those two much more intimidating than Dumbledore… and Tonks is away doing her Auror training with Moody this weekend, so I can't talk to her either…"

"Hmm… what about one of your other siblings, or one of your friends?" He asked.

"I'm not talking to them about it! Even though most of them are older than me… they're still too young to understand… If it keeps going on like this… then I'm sure that I'll never sleep again in my life…" I said.

"I'm sure it's not that bad…"

"You haven't seen the things I've been seeing since babyhood, Mr… Hat…" I said, unsure of what to call him.

"Mr Hat? I've never heard that one before!" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just didn't know what to call you."

"I'm a hat. You don't _have _to call me anything."

"I suppose I don't, Mr Hat."

As if on cue, Dumbledore entered his office right then, in flannel pyjamas, slippers and a sleeping hat type thing.

"I'm sorry, Professor… but I had to come…" I said.

"What seems to be the problem, Miss Jenkins?" He asked, sitting opposite me.

"I've been having a lot of problems with my nightmare's recently… I'm… I'm really worried, Professor… If it carries on like this, then I'll start having to skip sleeping… last night I had 3 nightmares, the night before I had 2… if it carries on going like this, then…" I paused for breath. "Not even Chis is helping now… Please, Professor… I'm really scared…" I said.

"What do you suggest that I do?" He asked.

"Just take this away from me… please… I don't want to know what I know…" I started crying. "I mean… two nights ago, I dreamt of both my dad dying, and this boy named Cedric dying… on the plus side, I discovered who my dad was… but that doesn't nearly make up for it. And Last night, I dreamt of James and Lily Potter dying again, a man Harry knew or knows or will know named Sirius dying, and me walking through the Great Hall, but filled with dead people, some of whom I know! It was so much easier before I ever met them… then I was nowhere near as certain that what I was dreaming about was true…" I said.

"This is very intriguing, Aurora," He said. "Would you tell me some of the names of people you dream of? Especially ones who die?" He asked

I nodded. "Bellatrix Lestrange, she dies thank God; Dad; one of the Weasley twins; Voldemort; This Cedric person; Colin Creevey; Wormtail; Tonks; this Sirius guy; me; and a load of others I don't know die. Ones who apparently survive include my 4 sisters; my brother; his friends; most of the teachers and pupils…. Death Eaters include Draco's Dad, who lives; this werewolf guy who dies; Obviously Bellatrix Lestrange, who dies; Wormtail, who dies; and Voldemort, if you count him… I'm sorry… I wish I could be of more help…" I said.

"Don't worry, you're doing really well." He said.

"No, Professor, I'm not. I'm certain that I've forgotten something…" I said.

"Take your time." He said.

"No… I can't remember." I said. "But what are you going to do about it?" I asked. "Lately, all Chris is doing is _giving_ me nightmares. I can't get rid of them…"

"We'll do everything we can for you, Miss Jenkins."

"Not for much longer, my sisters and I are all changing our surnames to something else to match. Something rather long with all our surnames in." I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well, we haven't really discussed it, but I think it should include Ollivander, Potter and Evans for our two mums, and Snape for our Dad. Possibly Jenkins too, but…"

"You know Professor Snape is your father?" He asked.

"Yeah… he dies from a snake bite… Me and Harry are there…

"Phoenix tears can cure anything." Dumbledore said. "That's what Fawkes is, a phoenix."

"What reason would Fawkes have for leaving?" I asked.

"He would only probably leave if I was dead, why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry… you're probably going to die before most of these people…" I said, feeling a little sad.

"If you help me, Aurora, then I'll help you. Will you do it?" He asked, rather ambiguously.

"I'll do anything for you to help me with this burden, Professor. What do you want me to do now?" I said.

"Go back to your room for a while, get some rest." He said. That was rather disappointing.

"Oh…" Was the cleverest thing I could come up with.

I headed back to the common room, and I really needed to sleep. But I knew that I couldn't. I knew that I wouldn't… So I changed course half way. In fact, I shut my eyes, and let my instincts guide the way.

A few minutes later, I opened my eyes. I was at the top of a staircase, standing right in front of one of the classrooms for lessons that 1st and 2nd years didn't have.

Instinctively, I entered the room. I was surprised that the teacher was already up and dressed.

"Why hello there, have you come to have your future told?" She asked.

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)

I was expecting different questions to the ones that I got, and I was absolutely _dying _to tell you some things you didn't ask me :( So, I'll tell you now, anyway.

1. Rory and Chris's adoptive parents ARE NOT muggles!

2. (I answered something like this one but oh well) Not EVERYONE who dies in the books and films will die in Nightmares and Secrets. This kind of ties in with number 1. You'll see why later.

3. ALL of Rory's visions will come true. But how will she save some of the people she's nightmared about? You'll see later ;)

Yeah... so that's it... I'm off to see Alice in Wonderland later, I'm off to get ready right now :)

Please review. It'd make my day even better, and make up for the bad week I had. :(

Kaisha :)


	14. Professor Trelawney

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

"Um… no thank you, Ma'am, but I know too much about the future already… What classroom is this anyway?"

"Divination, dear. Now, what is it you mean about knowing too much about the future?" She asked.

"Professor… insert name here… I… I have nightmares about the… the bad parts of the future… I've seen my own death, I sometimes see my brother dead… I see so many deaths… I just want it all to go…away… all the time… it just hurts so much…" I said.

"Trelawney, dear. My name is Professor Trelawney. It's a shame about your nightmares, isn't it?" She said.

"Um… Yes, ma'am, but I've had them ever since I was a baby, so…" It just keeps getting worse?

"Ah, give me your hand a moment."

I hesitated. "Why do you want my hand, professor?"

"I want to read your palm, dear." She said. "Although, I don't think I'm the most talented, it is worth a go." She said.

I, hesitantly, gave her my right hand, palm facing up, and waited.

"Interesting. You appear to have a long lifeline, indicating a long life." No, I die in 5 or 6 years, "Also, your hand is telling me that you will have hardships, but you will live through them and recover."

"I just wish that was true… thanks, anyway, Professor Trelawney."

"Wait a moment… why did your hair just turn white?" She asked.

"Don't worry, it happens all the time." I said, before leaving her room, and going on another walk.

I walked to the seventh floor this time, I just felt like I had to. I guessed that I just had a lot of impulses.

After a few minutes of walking around in circles, I found a door. Now, I know there's nothing special about a door, but I know, for certain, that it wasn't there before. So I went in, and I was very, very shocked and surprised by what I found.

* * *

I'm so sorry about this, but I'm suffering through writers block at the moment :( If anyone has any ideas please feel free to send them to me. I really hate that I have to do this, but my ideas pool seems to be drying up :( I need to figure things out and stuff, but unless I get ny ideas, it looks like this story will either be going on hiatus or very slow, short updates, like this one here. Thank you for understanding.

And, for those of you willing to help, thank you very much, you can either send them to me in a PM or a review, but I'll be in France till thursday. I won't be able to do anything until then :( I'm really excited though :D

Please help out :D

Oh, and wish me luck, please, the best way to do it is to review, help, or both :)

Kaisha :)


	15. Moving back

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

I was staring at myself. A younger version of myself. Well, when I say younger, I mean baby. I was being held, alongside my sister, with a happy, smiling mother, Laura Ollivander, obviously. That's the past I wanted for myself. I wanted to have grown up with my real parents, and without secrets, and without my stupid, idiotic curse of my nightmares.

Suddenly, it changed. It was now the middle of a thunder storm, which it was at night, and my mother was pacing. I was in my ginger appearance, and Rory was in the blonde one I was used to. Suddenly, Laura had a light bulb moment, and started tickling baby me's chin until I was, once more, identical to my sister, then she casted a spell on the both of us. I realised that this must have been the spell to stop our appearances changing again. So, I also realised that today was the day we were to be given up for adoption.

She placed us in baby basket each, one on each arm, and left the house, walking, I paid enough attention to notice that I was on the right hand side.

She walked out of the door, and down a few streets, and down one street I recognised from a recurring nightmare that I had had many times before. It was the street that Lily and James Potter had died on.

Unexpectedly, my mother turned in at their house. Until that point, I had no idea that my mother knew their location. She almost knocked on the door, but just as her hand was going to knock, she pulled it back and walked out of the gate again. Then, I noticed something. A dark light hit my eye. My eyes suddenly turned black, and then faded back to the normal white and blue. Laura didn't notice, so clearly I was the only one who did.

Then, when I had followed her to the end of the street, I could have sworn I heard someone scream, but then again, I must have been wrong, because Laura didn't seem to notice it.

She then raised her arm, and called for the Knight Bus, and when it arrived, she got on, and stated her destination as "The nearest muggle orphanage, please." The conductor, who was definitely not Stan, directed Ernie, who was still the driver, to go there at once.

After she got off, she placed Chris and I on the doorstep of the Orphanage, with a letter, rang the doorbell, and fled to around the corner. She watched as the lady running the hoe took us into the orphanage, then walked away, before disappearing with a loud POP!

After that, I was no longer staring at her, or baby versions of Chris and I, but instead at an empty room. I wondered what had happened, but I didn't have time to think for long. I had to get back to Chris, and I had to tell her that being Gryffindor buddies just wasn't working.

I walked into the common room, and ran up to my dorm, changed into my clothes quickly, and I noticed that my sister was no longer in bed. I panicked, and ran down to the common room and found that Chris was up and dressed, sat by the fire. I was beyond relieved.

"Why are you up this early?" I asked.

"I had a feeling that... you needed to talk to me." She said.

"Yeah... I do..." I said, going to sit next to her. "The thing is, Chrissie... it's just not working, is it?"

"I know. I heard you crying and stuff in your sleep. I think... I have to go back, don't I? That's why you've been avoiding me too, isn't it?"

I nodded. "You're smarter than I give you credit for. And, there's some things I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Before you go back to Slytherin... I think you have every right to know that... 2 nights ago... I discovered the identity of our father... and... he's Professor Snape." Chris's mouth dropped.

"Are... are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. And this morning, Dumbledore only confirmed that suspicion. And... I think there's something wrong with me... I saw the night we were given up... and a strange light hit me... right in the eye... I have a really... bad feeling about that."

"Look, if there's something wrong, I'm not the one you should be telling. Tell Dumbledore of McGonagall. Rory... just keep yourself safe. If I'm in Slytherin, then I'm not going to be able to see you very much anymore. Hey, we might start having to write letters to each other just to stay in contact." I smiled. "But at least Buffy's in Slytherin too, so we might be able to see each other on our family meetings. Anyway... you said Dumbledore was awake didn't you?"

"Yes. Or, at least he was, an hour ago."

"Ok, then. Let's go back."

I nodded, and we both raced down to Dumbledore's office. When we arrived, he was still sat in there, and he seemed to be enjoyed a nice, hot cup of Cocoa.

"Ah, Aurorabelle and Christa... No, I got that mixed up, didn't I?"

We nodded.

"Ah, no matter. At least you knew who I meant, now I assume that you're here to discuss Christabelle moving back to Slytherin?"

I nodded.

"Well, to discuss that matter, we'll have to get Professors Snape and McGonagall here. No Matter. I'll go collect them now. Before I go, do either of you want some cocoa?"

We both nodded, and he waved his wand twice, and each produced a nice cup of cocoa. He then waved his wand a third time, producing a pitcher of milk. Then he left.

I added some milk to my hot chocolate, then Chris did the same to her own, and we both took a drink of our drinks. It was, without a doubt, the most amazing and delicious Hot Chocolate I had ever had in my life.

By the time Dumbledore returned, we had both finished our Hot Chocolate. To be honest, it was rather east to have finished it, even though it was a really big mug, because of it's amazing taste. And, we were really thirsty.

"Ah. I see you've finished." He said.

After that, he waved his wand, tidying all the mugs and the pitcher of milk away. He then waved it again, and two more seats, for Dad and Professor McGonagall. Both of them sat down, one either side of us, and we waited for Dumbledore to start speaking again.

"I trust you all know what we're here to talk about." He paused. Everyone nodded. "Good. Well, clearly the arrangement we made a few weeks ago is no longer working. We're here to discuss the possibility of Christabelle Jenkins moving back into her original house, Slytherin. Now, before we begin, are there any objections?"

"Actually, Professor Dumbledore, is it such a good idea to put her back into my house when the Sorting Hat might think she may now be more suited to a different house?"

"But Professor, not that much can have changed in 9 weeks. Besides, I really loved that one night I had in Slytherin. I made a few great friends. Yes, I thought it was a little scary at first, but I liked it. Please, professor."

"And, you did say that it was a pleasure almost having her in your house. Take her back and you can have that pleasure."

"You've persuaded me. Now, as long as it's okay with Professor McGonagall, she can."

All eyes went to Professor McGonagall.

"Now, Rory, are you sure about this?"

"Yes, professor, I'm positive."

She pondered over it for a minute, before she said. "I only want the best for my students, Albus, Severus. As long as it's okay with the girls, which it is, it's alright with me."

"It's settled, then. Christabelle, go pack your things, and find professor Snape when you're ready."

"No need, Professor, they're already packed. I had a sneaking suspicion that I'd be moving sooner or later, so my stuff's ready to go."

"In which case, we might as well do this." Professor Dumbledore then waved his wand. "Your trunk is now on your bed in the Slytherin Dormitory. Severus, the same as last time, please." My dad then nodded, and waited for my sister to leave at the door.

"See you at the Quidditch game later." I smiled.

Chris then went off to Slytherin with Dad, and I was left to go up to Gryffindor with McGonagall.

"Shall we go for breakfast?" She asked.

Or not...

* * *

Another chapter at last :)

I've still got writer's block but I'm coping :)

Please review. It makes me happy :)

Just for those who were wondering, France was amazing, thanks :)

Kaisha :)


	16. Boxes and Bookcases

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

At 10:30am, the Quidditch match began. It was Slytherin VS Gryffindor, so unfortunately, Chrissie and I were on opposite sides, and she must have been rather torn about which side to cheer for, because her brother was one Seeker, and her very good friend, Draco Malfoy, was the other.

It was all going fine, until Chris and I were called away from the match. Dumbledore met us near the pitch, and explained.

"There is a problem... the home of your parents, Randall and Eloise Jenkins, is going to be unavailable for you to access until they reappear after this afternoon, so the only time in which you can collect any belongings or sentimental items you want is now. Until, of course, they resurface, which may, of course, be never. Are you willing to miss the rest of the match to do this?" He asked.

We nodded.

"In which case, take my arm, please."

We obeyed, and each took one of his arms.

We heard a 'pop!', and then, we were gone. It was as if we were being squeezed through a tight pipe, inside out. It was enough to make us feel very sick. Thankfully, it was over quickly, and I was soon looking at the inside of my old house. Chris raced for the bathroom, as soon as she could, but, thankfully, I managed to avoid actually being sick.

"You did quite well for your first time Side-Along-Apparating," Dumbledore said. "Most people, like your sister here, vomit the first time."

"Thanks, I guess..."

He smiled.

"How long have we got?" I asked.

"As long as you need. I've already put some boxes in each room for you."

"Thank you, Professor." I said. I really meant it.

The First place I went to was the family library. I always spent a lot of time reading, and I wanted to keep some of these books. And I wanted first picks.

It was just as I remembered it. It was pretty big for a personal library, but, obviously, nowhere near as big as the town library, or Hogwarts' own library, which seemed to contain every wizarding book on the planet.

I put a few of my old favourites, and ones I had always wanted to read into boxes before I stopped and looked at Mum and Dad's books. There were things like _Dracula_, _Frankenstein_, and _Vanity Fair_. But there was one book in particular which I thought was odd, _Pencils and how to sharpen them_. Suspecting something, I pulled on it. All my suspicions were realised when one of the bookcases moved across, revealing a secret room, which Chrissie and I had never known about before.

Before I entered the room, I grabbed one of the boxes, in case I found anything of interest whilst in there.

Also, it was very dark, so I quickly grabbed a torch from the kitchen, in case that room came without electric lighting. I could tell already that it had no windows.

Taking one last look at the Jenkins family library, I ventured inside the secret room, just as the bookcase snapped shut.

* * *

Ooh, cliffie there ;)

Now, I didn't get any reviews again :(

Please review. If you do, I'll get chapter 17 out quicker, and you'll find out:

What's in the room,

How Rory's going to escape,

And more.

Also, I'll be a very happy bunny :)

Kaisha :)


	17. Hitting the books

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

I panicked, naturally. Well, what was I supposed to do? I was trapped inside a bookcase!

On the plus side, the lights came on, and I could finally see what was inside the room. More books and some cupboards and... and a few cauldrons... but that could only mean one thing... My parents... my MUGGLE parents... were magical. But that made no sense. No sense whatsoever! That would mean... that would mean my whole childhood was based on a lie. But when they found out we were magical too, why didn't they tell us? I knew there had to be something so much bigger going on, something so... so far out that we couldn't even begin to comprehend it.

I thought as long as I was stuck in there, I might as well gather some books and wizarding supplies.

There were a few books that caught my eye especially. Those included: _Rare Spells and Enchantment_s_, Advanced Potions for Advanced Wizards, The Rare Book of Rarer Magic, Proctor's guide to rare and powerful magic, _and _How to pass as a muggle. _

I put all of those, along with some others, in the box. I knew, of course, that I wouldn't be able to use them for a good while yet, but I thought they might be good for reference. Of course, Hermione would find it fascinating.

I also took most of the supplies from the cupboard with me, one jar of each item, figuring that it might be good for my potions lessons, or any rule breaking we want to get up to.

I then picked up the box again, now finding it rather heavy, and began to look for a way out.

I checked for another copy of that pencil book, but there wasn't one, and I even tried moving the bookcase by hand. It didn't work. I really was trapped behind a bookcase. I sighed, and sat on the sole chair in there. I was trapped.

I realised that I had to get out sooner or later, so I did the first thing that I could think of. I texted Chris asking her to get the book '_Pencils and how to Sharpen them_' for me from the library, and that it was urgent, so I stood by the bookcase and awaited my rescue, which came about a minute later.

"Thanks," I said, and hugged my sister.

She seemed baffled, so I told her I would explain it to her at a later date. I also told her not to go in there, and she believed me. Well she always had done, and besides, I was still older than her, so I had to know what was best for my little sister, even if she did have to protect me instead sometimes.

I then went up to our old room, and took all of my stuff from there out, videos, DVDs, my laptop, old toys, photos. That kind of thing. I then went to the living room, and did the same from there. We were there for some time between half an hour and an hour, I don't know for sure, and by the time we were done, we would have hardly recognised the place.

When we gave Dumbledore our boxes, he shrunk them, and put mine into a box labelled 'Aurora', and Chrissie's into a box labelled 'Christabelle'. He then shrunk those boxes, and put them in his pocket.

We said one last goodbye to our house, before again taking Dumbledore's arm, and Apparating back to Hogwarts. It wasn't so bad that time, mainly because we knew what to expect. Dumbledore told us that he would get our stuff sent up to our dorms, so we should go get on with our days. I thanked him, and went out and checked the Quidditch match was over. It seemed to be, but there were people gathered on the court. My curiosity took the better of me, and I went to investigate. I was shocked to find harry on the floor, and after asking a few questions, I discovered that Gryffindor won the match, Harry broke his arm and the oaf that is Professor Lockhart got rid of all the bones in his arm, and Harry was about to go to the hospital wing. Draco had to go too, so Chris accompanied him, and I went with Harry, Rom, and Hermione.

"I'm worried..." I said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"This... Heir of Slytherin thing... it doesn't end well... I've had nightmares about it..."

"Why, Rory? What's going to happen?" Harry asked.

"I... I don't remember _exactly_ all I remember is... it ends with Harry in the Chamber of Secrets... I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot..."

"No, Rory, you're not. You're just a normal human being."

"Hermione, what if I'm not?"

"Don't talk nonsense! Anyway, Rory, Ron, Harry, and I were going to try and figure out a way to find out who's doing it. After we see Harry's okay, we're going to the library. Would you care to join us?" She asked.

"Yeah. What are you going to be looking for, because I have some old books on magic, I might be able to contribute..." I said.

"Oh, how wonderful! Well, we're looking for some sort of potion or spell that would help us to discover something, or blend in somewhere, or look like other people. Obviously, it's easier for you to look like others. Maybe that might be best... I've read about a potion before that helps you change appearances... I don't remember it's name, but d you think you could find it for me?" Hermione asked.

"Yes... I suppose I'll have to go now... where should we meet?"

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." She said.

I nodded. I had run into Myrtle once when I needed the loo. It was in my first fortnight, so I had no knowledge of her. You can imagine how frightened I was when she popped up from the toilet I was about to go on. I even fainted for a few seconds!

Anyway, I said bye to Harry, Ron and Hermione and raced up to Gryffindor Tower. I needed to find this information out, and quickly. I found the boxes I had packed sat on my bed and I went for the box with Wizarding supplies in, and grabbed the books to do with potions. I knew that it might take me a while to get the right potion, but I was determined to find it.

The first book I looked in was _Advanced Potions for Advanced Wizards_. Well, it was the most obvious choice. The first page I looked at was the contents, and I was pleased to discover that it was divided into sections. Namely: _Pre-Newts_, _Newt level potions_, and _Advanced Potions for those who wish to take their studies to the next level_.

I started with the Pre-Newts section, mainly because it was the most logical place to start. I did find a few good potions, but nothing that would help Hermione. So, I moved on to the next section. It didn't contain too many potions, so I decided to look at the ones which were considered 'useful', which were: Amortencia, The Draught of Living Death, Veritaserum, Felix Felicis, Elixir to Induce Euphoria, Poison Antidote, Hiccoughing Solution, and Polyjuice Potion.

I found out that Amortencia was a love potion, and I, obviously, skipped The Draught of Living Death, Veritaserum was to make people tell the truth, which I would remember to mention to Hermione, but it wasn't what I was looking for, Felix Felicis was for good luck, but as that took six months to brew, it wasn't an option, Elixir to induce Euphoria was a potion for happiness, so that was no good, I skipped the poison antidote, because no-one was being poisoned, hiccoughing solution was to give hiccups, and I was about to give up on that book, but as luck would have it, Polyjuice potion was exactly what I was looking for. I raced down to Myrtle's bathroom. Well – Halfway there, before realising I had forgotten the book, and my ingredients might help, so I ran back up to the tower, and grabbed the whole box of books and ingredients, and carefully walked down to Myrtle's bathroom, and it's a good job I did that too, I met Ron and Hermione on the way, as they had just come from the hospital wing. Harry needed to stay overnight and re-grow his bones. Poor boy. I also started to explain to them about what I had discovered when I went home. They were as shocked as I was. When we arrived, I discovered that Hermione had already put two old cauldrons there.

"So, did you find anything?" Hermione asked.

"The one you were on about is Polyjuice Potion. It allows the drinker to look like someone else for an hour. It takes at least month to brew though... I also found something called... Veritaserum. It makes people tell the truth, oh, and it takes about as long to brew as Polyjuice Potion. Which should we brew, Hermione?" I asked.

Hermione pondered it for a moment, before saying, "I... I really don't know... what do you think?"

"Don't ask me, I don't even know what you're talking about..." Ron said.

"Why don't we brew them both... I mean, with the Polyjuice Potion the Slytherins are going to trust us, and with the Veritaserum, then we know we're getting the truth."

"Actually, Rory, that isn't a bad idea... well, there are two _useful _people here. Now all we have to worry about is being caught, breaking school rules, getting the ingredients, anything going wrong in the potions and failing school."

"Actually, I might be able to help with the ingredients..." I said, getting out the supplies I had in the box.

"Oh, Rory, you really are amazing, you know!" Hermione said, giving me a hug. I blushed. "Anyway, Ronald, seeing as Rory and I are going to be doing most of the brewing, we'll need you to get Harry's cloak tonight and steal the rest of the ingredients from Snape's stores. I trust you can do that if Rory and I make a list of what you'll need to get for us?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I guess I can."

"Well, then, while we're doing this, you had better make a start on your homework. I know you're behind as it is, and I'm not having you get into any more trouble if I can help it."

"You know, Hermione, I really do hate it when you're right sometimes..." He grumbled.

Hermione and I had a smirk to ourselves then.

"I'm really glad I'm your friend, Hermione..."

"It's good that you're my friend, though. You're probably the first female friend I've had here..."

"Hermione, you're already like my 5th sister. I can really compare myself to you, as well, you're like... like my idol."

She smiled, and we got on with our work.

In fact, there weren't very many ingredients Ron needed to get, just a handful, but I still gave him the box, so he could get extras of anything, for in the case of anything going wrong.

Unfortunately for me, I didn't sleep that night, at all... I also could have sworn I heard that voice from Mrs Norris's Petrification, but that may have just been my body's way of coping without sleep. At least one positive thing came from being unable to sleep – No Nightmares.

* * *

Well, here you go. There's my latest update, obviously, a twist there, and a few changes to J.K Rowling's work.

I already have a pretty good idea of what happens in their seventh year, so no need to worry about that.

I had 2 reviews from the last chapter! Thank you!

Now, amuse me, do any of you have any theories about what happened to Eloise and Randall Jenkins (Adoptive Parents.) If so, I would love to hear them.

Oh, and I'd also like to announce that their permanent home will be with the Weasleys, BUT, they aren't going to be with them for a while, because of the whole Egypt thing, so who do YOU think they're going to spend their Summer with? And they'll be separate for that whole holiday too, so I wonder what'll happen...

I'd love to hear about your ideas and theories. Of course, I know who they'll be staying with, and where Eloise and Randall Jenkins are.

Please Review, and include those ideas and theories mentioned in your review. :)

Kaisha :)

P.S. Jess, you know, so don't spoil it for the others!


	18. An Average, Ordinary Day at School

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

My lack of sleep was not an asset in Potions the next day. My Father clearly noticed, because I had to stay after class.

"Now, Miss Jenkins, would you care to explain to me why you were falling asleep in my class?"

"I'm sorry dad-professor, I mean..." oops... "I couldn't sleep last night... not for one minute."

"What did you just call me?"

"I.... I know you're my father, professor..."

"I'm your what?" He asked. Clearly, he didn't know...

"Well, my mothers are Laura Ollivander and Lily Potter, and then I had a nightmare, leading me to you..."

"How can you have... oh..." His face softened, and he clearly forgot about the spells he had placed upon my mother. "Now, you aren't going to make this common knowledge now, are you, Aurora?"

"Not if I can help it... I'd spill even my deepest, darkest secrets when I'm this drowsy. But... if I can't sleep tonight either..."

"Look... do you need me to make you a potion to help you get to sleep? If so, tell me now, and you can pick it up after dinner."

I nodded. "Thanks... dad..." I said, leaving the room.

I had to run to Double Flying; otherwise I would have been late. We were going to be playing games of Quidditch, divided into teams. I was in a team with Christabelle, Ginny, and some other people I barely knew. I was going to be a seeker, Ginny, a chaser, and Chrissie, a keeper.

I was really excited. Flying was one of my favourite lessons, and I hoped to be on the Gryffindor team one day. Like Harry's, my strongest position was Seeker, but I also made a fair Beater or Chaser, and I suppose I could be a keeper too, but I never really wanted to be one of those.

I arrived just in time, and Madame Hooch told us to prepare ourselves as we would for a Quidditch match, and distributed the brooms.

We were playing miniature Quidditch Matches. Basically, there was only One Beater, One Bludger, Two Chasers (Well, there kind of had to be), One Quaffle, One Seeker, One Snitch, and One Keeper, and it was played much closer to the ground than regular Quidditch, and the snitch and bludger went slower than the real ones, mainly because we were only 'ickle firsties' as Peeves, and a few older Slytherins, liked to refer to us.

Before Chris's House Swap, we were supposed to be Gryffindor VS Slytherin. Now, we were Gryffindor +1 VS Slytherin. Well, Madame Hooch said Slytherin VS Gryffindor team, to make it feel like real Quidditch, but she also said no swapping teams for the rest of the term, so now, there was one Gryffindor Team with a Slytherin. Didn't really matter, to be honest.

Even though I was beyond tired, I knew that I had to be on the winning side of our matches. You see, I get overly competitive. You might not expect it from someone like me, but that's how it is.

I got onto the broom, and waited for Madame Hooch to release the balls and blow her whistle.

She checked we were all present and correct, then she released the snitch and bludger, and blew the whistle just as she threw the Quaffle into the air. Ginny went straight for it, but unfortunately, a Slytherin got there first.

When I saw Ginny racing for the Quaffle, I remembered about the snitch, so I took off, looking for the snitch and the other team's Seeker, whose name I remembered to be Jean-Claude. He was French, apparently, but didn't get into the school over there, Beauxbatons, but he got into here. He was the oldest child, so the whole family decided to move over to England, so that he wouldn't be so far away from his family for so long. Sweet really, or so Chrissie had told me, anyway.

I saw the snitch a few minutes later, and I raced for it, but by the time I had gotten there, it was gone. Well, it's not like I hadn't done my best. I couldn't see Jean-Claude either, so he must have been chasing after it.

About ten minutes of searching later, I was about to give up hope of ever finding the Snitch. That is, of course, before I saw something gold rush past my face. I had newly found courage, a burst of energy, and an urge to win. I blasted off on my broom, and was almost within touching distance of the snitch by the time that Jean-Claude was even remotely close to my broom. Naturally, our team won that match, but it took a few minutes for me to actually catch the snitch.

Madame Hooch said I might have a future ahead as a professional Quidditch player, I wasn't sure, but knew it was my favourite sport, anyway. She then congratulated our team, and sent us to sit down, and let another team play.

By the time the lesson was over, Gryffindor had won all but one of its matches, so we got 20 house points, and Slytherin got 5.

I was about to go to lunch when I was called up to Dumbledore's office, yet again. To be honest, I was a little tired of going there, as I had been there many times in my 2 and a bit months of Hogwarts.

"Hello, Aurora, please sit down." Dumbledore said when I arrived.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?"

"No, no, you aren't in trouble. In fact, it's completely the opposite of that. You see, I need to talk to you about a special opportunity."

"Oh." I breathed a sigh of relief. "You see, Aurora, your grades so far are suggesting that, well, in some subjects, you're even surpassing the impeccable record set by Hermione Granger last year, and as a result... well, all of your teachers have agreed that you should be moved up into your second year. Now, I'm leaving the final decision up to you, but if I were in your position, I wouldn't pass this opportunity up. What is your decision?"

I was shocked. I never expected anything like that. I mean, sure, I knew I was good at some subjects, but not _that _good.

"I... um, well, yes, of course, professor."

"Good, well, now that's sorted, I just need to fill out some paperwork. Shall I send someone out to get your books for you ready for this afternoon?"

I hadn't expected to move up that quickly but I nodded, and ran down to the Great Hall, eager to sit with my friends and brother who were now in the same year as me.

"You seem rather happy, Rory, what's going on?"

"Oh, it's a surprise, Ron, by the way, what do you have this afternoon?" I asked.

"Potions and Herbology, Rory, but why do you need to know that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, believe me, you'll find out in Potions." Twice in one day. How fun.

I quickly ate lunch, and told Ron, Harry and Hermione I would meet them in the bathroom in a few minutes.

I gathered my older sisters, I couldn't, for the life of me, find Chris anywhere, so I had to do it without her, and I told them that we had to do the surname thing today. I told them everything I knew, as quickly as possible, and that I needed to change my surname, before lunchtime was over. We also decided on just having a four word surname, which e thought was still excessive, but it was still necessary.

"Wow... what about Snape Ollivander Potter Evans?" Bella suggested.

"No, Bella, Snape doesn't want it spreading round the whole school that we're his daughters. But, I still think we should include it, so it should go at the end."

"So, what about Evans Ollivander Potter Snape?" Lexi suggested.

"No... it just doesn't sound right... what about Potter Evans Ollivander Snape?" Buffy suggested.

"I like it." Bella said.

"Me too." Lexi said.

I nodded in agreement, and we went off to change our surname at Dumbledore's office.

To our surprise, Chris had just been there, and she had already changed hers to plain old Snape. I felt a little hurt that she didn't talk to us about it beforehand.

I told Dumbledore that we all wanted to change our surname, but then I realised I had to go make potions with Hermione, so I apologised, excused myself, and went to Myrtle's bathroom.

"Sorry I'm late."

"You aren't late. In fact, we're only just getting started. Harry was just talking about Colin Creevey."

I knew him, he was an odd little boy who liked taking photos.

"He was petrified last night..." Harry said.

"Oh my gosh! How awful!" I said.

"Yeah..."

"Well at least Harry's free from his stalker for a while." Ron said.

"Now, either you're nice or you don't say anything, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Hermione... it's broad daylight, and we're in girl's toilets... aren't we going to get caught?" Ron asked.

"No. We're not." I said.

"Why not?"

"Moaning Myrtle." Hermione said, and her ghost began to creep up behind Ron, Harry's eyes went wide when he saw her.

"Who's Moaning Myrtle?" Ron asked.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle! Mind you, I wouldn't expect you to know me... who would ever talk about ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?" she then starting doing something that sounding like crying, and dived back into the toilet. Charming (!)

"She's a little sensitive..." Hermione said, before we got on with the potions. They were both very complicated. In fact, neither of us had seen more complicated potions before. We both worked on the Polyjuice Potion before starting on the Veritaserum, because the Polyjuice potion needed a little more time.

While we were preparing the potions that lunch hour, I told them about my new surname, and Harry smiled when I told him what my first two surname parts were. I could tell that he liked to think about his parents.

Then my lack of sleep took the better of me, and Hermione had to take over while I had a powernap. She really didn't mind. It was exciting, you see, and a challenge.

But, I woke up, 10 minutes later, when Hermione's mobile rang. There were only 5 minutes of lunch left.

"Hello... Hi, mum... yeah, it's going great... Oh, really? Well, that's great... Really? That's amazing!... I can?... just one?... No, I don't... Actually, yes there is one girl... I'll call you back after I ask her. Ok, bye Mum!"

"What was all that about?" Ron asked.

"Well, long story short, Rory's been invited to spend the Summer Holidays with me and my family in France. They're booking the holiday soon, and they're just worried I'll get lonely... so, provided both you and your guardian, whoever that is, agree, you're coming with me, Rory?"

"Really? I would love to. And I have a letter about my new guardians here." I said, giving Hermione the unopened envelope. I had been too scared to open it when it arrived, worried that my new Guardians were the Dursleys, so I pushed it to the back of my mind, and stuffed the letter in my robes.

Hermione decided to pass my letter on to Ron. Apparently, she didn't want to open it either.

Ron opened the letter, and smiled. "Well, I think your new guardians are going to agree, anyway. They'll be rather happy that you've been offered a free trip to France, actually." He said, smiling.

"Why? Who are they?" I asked. "They aren't Vernon and Petunia Dursley, are they? Oh, sorry, Harry... I didn't mean..."

"No, it's fine. I don't like being there, anyway..."

"Look for yourself!" He said, throwing the letter at me.

I was so tired I missed the letter, but I scrambled for it, and picked it up.

I was delighted to discover that I was going to be staying with the Weasleys for the foreseeable future.

I told Harry, Ron and Hermione, then instructed them to go ahead to their Potions lesson, because I had to prepare their surprise. In reality, I had to go and get my new textbooks from Dumbledore's office.

I ran there, and got them as quickly as possible, and put them in my newly emptied bag (I had found the time to pop up to Gryffindor tower and drop my books off, somehow.) before thanking the headmaster, and running off to potions. I didn't want to be late for my daddy. O r my first lesson as a second year.

I was last in the classroom though, and almost late. Dad understood. He actually knew that I was moving today, he was the last to consent to my move up, actually.

The entire Class was shocked to say the least. Dad had to quiet them down, and explain that 'Miss Potter' had earned the privilege to move up to second year. Naturally there were murmurs. Of course, now there were 4 Potters in the Class, Harry, Buffy, Bella and me. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were having a different lesson; otherwise there would have been 5 Potters in Potions.

However, to my dismay, there was only one seat left in the entire class. Next to one Mr Draco Malfoy. I didn't complain, though. I just acted like he wasn't there, and he acted like I wasn't there. Perfect. Well, I suppose he knew he'd be in trouble from Chris, even though she was over a year younger than him, if he gave me any trouble, but that wouldn't stop him giving trouble to Harry or my friends, though. Just me.

The lesson passed quickly. It was a theory lesson, anyway. We were set an essay for homework, and I didn't mind. Of course, if I struggled at all, I could either get help from Hermione or my dad, of course, I expected to struggle, but that's only natural.

After that I walked with Hermione, Ron, and my brother to Herbology.

"So why didn't you tell us you were moving up to our year?" Hermione asked.

"That was the surprise, Hermione. Besides, I only found out at the beginning of Lunch."

"Oh. Well you'll have to come to France now! As a late celebration type thing."

I agreed.

When we arrived at Herbology, Professor Sprout explained about the work I had missed from the end of First Year and the beginning of Second Year, and offered to help me catch up. I thanked her, and she sent me to sit next to Neville. We were doing theory that lesson, and he had already had a partner, but Professor Sprout thought that placing me next to her best student might help me out a bit, especially if I ended up getting stuck.

In fact, she knew I loved Herbology, and I was good at it, which Neville noticed too, but I did need him to explain a few things to me, naturally. Neville clearly had a gift for Herbology. He had finished first, and Professor Sprout had even finished marking his work by the time anyone else had finished. In that time, he explained to me what work I had missed out on, and offered to tutor me on it too. In the end, I decided to be tutored by Neville, rather than Professor Sprout, I mean, he was a bit of a klutz, and he had a bit of bad luck sometimes, but I already knew that I trusted him. Especially when it came to Herbology.

After the lesson finished, Hermione, Ron, Harry and I spent most of our time in Myrtle's bathroom, working on the potion, doing our homework, and hanging out in general. Being moved up to their year was a very good thing.

* * *

Another twist here :)

Did I mention I already know the pairings? Well, what do you think they are?

Oh, and Rory is, obviously, going to be in France with Hermione during the Summer Holidays. So, where's Chris going? (HINT: Not France, and not Ottery St Catchpole or Egypt.)

I won't be able to update as often soon :/ School starts again on Tuesday :( But, till then I'll do my best to update.

1 review last time. I expect more from you lot! And I know there's more than one of you reading, so don't pretend you don't if you do!

So, what did you think? Press the non-green button and tell me :)

Kaisha :)


	19. Lessons, Snakes and Whispers

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

The Sleeping Draught that my father had made for me worked a treat. It sent me straight to sleep that night, with no nightmares. Well, I do know I saw _something _in my dream, but by the time I was about to write it down, I had completely forgotten all of it, except for one little fact; in the future, someone was going to get married to someone else. A pretty useless fact, wouldn't you agree? Hence why I didn't write it down.

At breakfast, after I'd eaten a croissant, I went over to Chris and told her about my move. Naturally, she already knew. Draco had told her. She gave me a bit of the cold shoulder, which, I suppose was only natural, then I told Luna, she was sad that I was no longer going to be in her class, but she understood. I had already told Ginny, and she had simply said, "Oh.", before continuing to write something in a book I didn't recognise. The last person I told was my friend, Jen. Like Luna, she was sad that I had moved up, but gave me a big hug to congratulate me.

We had Herbology again that morning, we had it most days, as well as potions, in fact, and I quite enjoyed second year Herbology, first year Herbology was a little boring, or at least that's how I found it. I had also always been good at it, too. Also, seeing as Neville was struggling so badly in Potions and transfiguration, and most of his other subjects, I offered to help him out in potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Not that we learnt anything in it anyway. It required a few seat swaps, it was easier for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Seamus didn't mind moving too much, besides, they already sat together in most lessons, Potions was a little harder, but we knew that Draco had already arranged for someone else to sit next to him. Neville also brought out a different side of Herbology, it was his favourite subject, and he always spent more time than perhaps he ought to reading about it, and helping Professor Sprout in Herbology Club, which I also decided to join.

It was a practical Herbology lesson that day, and I was really excited. First year wasn't very big on dealing with actual plants in Herbology. We were peeling Shrivelfigs, one of the plants second years learnt about. We also learnt that these Shrivelfigs would be sent down to the Potions department later on, because Professor Snape was always in need of extra ingredients for his lessons and his own personal use. This was the time during which Neville and I talked. We were sharing a tray with Seamus and Dean, two other boys in Gryffindor.

"You're Harry's sister, right?" Seamus asked.

"Yeah, I am actually. It's a bit complicated to explain though, and he's only my... 1/3 brother."

"Weird. I never knew he had a sister. Also, how are you his 1/3 sister?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, neither did we. He has 5 sisters. All 1/3 sisters, though... and we're only 1/43 sisters because of magic. Magic's rather amazing, isn't it?"

"I guess. Well done for moving up, by the way." Seamus replied.

"Thanks."

"So, are you going to that Duelling club thing today?" Seamus asked.

"I guess... it might be good to learn defensive spells. Well, I know why I should go..." I thought of Voldemort. "But, at least I should be safe from the monster... never hurts to be prepared though..."

"Course not. We're going too." Dean said.

"I suppose most people are..."

Herbology was pretty quiet for the rest of the lesson. I found it rather funny when Professor Sprout had to tell Neville to stop doing hi work because he'd done half the tray, and she asked him to take the one's we'd already done down to my dad while she found him some work, but that was rather pointless because there were only 15 minutes left, and it took him that long to get all of our work to Professor Snape.

Our next lesson was Charms. Professor Flitwick was pleased to see that I had moved up. Apparently, I had even surpassed Hermione's record for mastering Wingardium Leviosa. But I didn't want to make a show of that, or upset Hermione, so I kept that part quiet.

Flitwick, like Sprout, offered to teach me about the things I had missed, obviously rather quickly, on Thursday evenings for a while. I accepted, because I really didn't want to be behind.

That lesson, we were revising Incendio, a spell I had yet to learn. But I didn't mind. We were put into two separate groups, and each in front of a small, unlit fire pit. I went at the middle of our line, just behind Hermione. I insisted on having a go, and said that if I went just behind Hermione, it might help me learn the spell. I stood to the side, so I could see what she was doing.

After the spell was successfully cast, Professor Flitwick always extinguished it with a simple flick of his wand. When it was my turn, he showed me the wand movement, and told me the incantation, just in case. I thanked him, and cast the spell.

It didn't work as well as it did for most of the other students, but Professor Flitwick said that it was an excellent first attempt, and awarded five points to Gryffindor for 'Excellent Efforts in Practical Work'.

After that, Flitwick told me that probably only one Thursday would be needed for me to get the basic understanding of the work I missed, well, I suppose it was because we both had things to do, and he knew how quickly I had learnt the basics of Incendio, so he made an educated guess at that.

Flitwick let us go about 10 minutes before normal, as he didn't have enough work prepared, and the class had done a lot of good work, so he believed we deserved a treat.

We had Defence Against the Dark Arts after that. Not that 'Professor' Lockhart actually knew what he was doing, all he ever talked about was his many achievements. I mean, yes, he was kind of... handsome, but he was still a blithering idiot.

He also asked why I was in that class, as he could have sworn I was in the wrong class. Obviously he had already forgotten that he supported my moving up to second year.

I ate lunch with Ginny that day. I tried to start a conversation with her, but she didn't say much at all. In fact, she barely even ate. She seemed so much different to the girl I had met on my birthday. In fact, if I hadn't known otherwise, I might have believed they were two separate people.

After I finished eating, I went up to the bathroom, and found Hermione working on the potions again, and Harry and Ron sat opposite.

"So, who are we changing into?" I asked.

"Well, Harry and Ron are going to be Crabbe and Goyle. I might be Millicent Bulstrode or Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson. What about you?"

"I don't know... but the one person I'm not being is Chris. I want to actually transform into someone else. I mean, I can sort of do it already, but I still always look a little but like me. Besides, even if I took a potion to be Chris it wouldn't really be the same... you know? Oh, and you could be my sister, if you wanted. From what I hear, her and Malfoy are pretty close. She won't even have to know, and seeing as we're twins, I could just get you my hair instead. Leave me to deal with her."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. Now we just need to find someone for you to be."

"I could always be my other sister, Buffy. I don't think she's Draco's friend, but I can always just go looking around for things that might help. Besides, we won't need to knock her out or... whatever. She could just go hide somewhere."

"That's not a bad idea either. Oh, God, it's becoming my catchphrase isn't it?"

"Just a little..." Ron said.

The afternoon passed rather quickly, we had Transfiguration and History of Magic. Then we went off to duelling club.

It was being held by Lockhart, much to my annoyance, but at least my dad gave him a right blasting with a spell. I laughed, but Lockhart simply shrugged it off, saying he meant to do that.

After that, Harry and Draco had a disastrous duel. Can you believe that Chris actually cheered for Malfoy? And then he went and cheated! Oh, and a few spells later, he made a snake shoot out of his wand.

Lockhart attempted to get rid of it, but all he did was throw it in the air, obviously angering it.

I realised that I could understand Snakes when the snake distinctively said "That one will make a nice snack..." whilst looking at a Second Year Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Harry instantly told him not to.

"But he looks so tasty..." The snake argued, each second moving further towards Justin.

"No! You can't. Stop it!"

"Oh, but I must. I haven't eaten, and I need a big meal."

"I'll find you something else if you don't eat him, preferably not human."

The snake turned back to Harry, and hissed "Don't you tell me what to do!" before moving even closer to Justin, who was now backing away.

I proceeded to move close to the snake and said, "Look, don't attack him. He's done nothing wrong!"

The snake ignore me, and looked ready to pounce, when my father pointed his wand at it, and said "Vipera Everasca." Which burnt the snake. I felt sorry for it, really, I mean, sure it wanted to kill Justin, but it didn't deserve to die!

Whispers and the like suddenly broke out, and both of the teachers present looked very nervous.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I decided to leave before the already bad situation turned into something far worse. On the way back to the Common Room, Hermione asked us,

"Why didn't you tell us that you were Parselmouths?"

"We're what?" Harry asked in reply.

"A Parselmouth is someone who can talk to snakes, Harry."

"Oh. I knew I could do that, I mean, I accidently set a Burmese Python loose at the zoo once. But what does that matter? I bet loads of people can do it here."

"Actually, I don't think they can." Ron said.

"Yeah... it's a really rare gift, and it's a bad one."

"What can be bad about it? If we hadn't told that snake not to attack Justin, then he might be dead by now." I said.

"Oh! So that's what you were saying! You were both speaking in Parseltongue. And it sounded like you were egging the snake on." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked. We were both confused.

"Look. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth too. That's why Slytherin's Symbol is a snake. And now everyone's going to think you're Slytherin's descendants." Hermione said.

"But we're not, we can't be. The only relative we have in common is a Muggle-Born Witch." I said.

"But it is possible, still. He lived a thousand years ago, and for all we know..." Hermione didn't need to finish that sentence. But we couldn't be related to Salazar Slytherin... could we?

* * *

Another Chapter there :)

No reviews last chapter :o

Please review. It really does mean a lot to me.

Kaisha :)


	20. Not Guilty

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

"Hagrid, what are we supposed to do?" I asked. "Now everyone thinks that the Potters are evil and going round petrifying the muggle-borns!"

"Now, Rory, I'm sure that's an exaggeration." Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid, I don't think it is. Half the people in the school are ignoring us, the other half are scared of us, and Slytherin's just using this to find more ways to hurt us. There's only a few who might talk to us." Harry said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure it's not that bad, you two." Hagrid assured us.

"Oh, but it is."

"Well, you may say that, but that don't mean I believe you. Anyway, you had better go back to - " I could have sworn I heard something, just faintly, right then, so I shushed Hagrid.

"Sh! I think I hear it again." I said.

We waited.

And waited.

Harry and I were about to give up, when we heard _they all must die, kill, kill! _Just faintly, but it was still there.

"Harry, did you?"

He nodded, and we ran up to the castle, without even bothering to say bye to Hagrid. We needed to get to it, before it went and killed someone. I mean, that poor little Creevey boy, and Filch's cat, was one thing, not that I don't feel sorry for Colin, of course I do, but he was just a little bit annoying.

Harry and I ran up to the Castle, and we kept hearing the voice, over and over again. We did our best to follow it, of course, but an 11 year old and a 12 year old can only do so much, to be honest.

We didn't get there in time, unfortunately. We ran on to the scene to find a petrified Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Sir Nicholas floating, emitting black smoke. Another thing I noticed was spiders, fleeing. Spiders made my skin crawl. It's not like I, Aurora Evangeline Rose Potter Evans Ollivander Snape was scared of them... they just... ew they're so creepy.

Now that made a lot of sense.

Harry and I approached Justin. We couldn't believe what had just happened. I was about to say something to Harry, when that insufferable fool, Filch, walked around the corner.

"I've got you now, Potters. No way you can get out of this."

"But we didn't!" Professor McGonagall just happened to walk around the corner then and gasp.

"They did it, Minerva!" He said, pointing at us.

"We didn't, Professor! We swear!" I said.

"I'm sorry, Potters, my hands are tied. I trust you can get to Dumbledore's office on your own, you especially, Rory?"

I nodded.

"Well, the password hasn't changed, so can you go there now, please?"

I took Harry's hand, and walked with him to Dumbledore's.

"Do you think we are in trouble, Rory?"

"Harry, Dumbledore... he... possibly... I hope not..."

Neither of us knew what to expect from this.

When I got to the statue, I stopped.

"Rory, why are we looking at a statue?" Harry asked me.

"I... I'm too scared to go any further..."

"Well, you tell me the way." He said.

"Okay, drag me on to the statue. It has steps." He looked puzzled, but did it.

"Okay... this takes us to Dumbledore's office. The password is sherbet lemon..."

And then, like I was used to (and getting bored of) it spiralled up until we got to Dumbledore's office.

"Wow, isn't this amazing, Rory?" He asked, taking a good look around

"Not really... I guess I'm just so used to it now..."

Harry took a good look around, and spotted the sorting hat.

"Um... hello?"

"Yes?" The hat replied.

"I... I was just wondering if you made the right choice when you put me in Gryffindor last year?" Harry asked the Sorting Hat.

"Hmm... You know, Mr Potter, I still go by what I said last year, you would have done well in Slytherin." Mr Hat replied.

"You're wrong." Harry said, smiling.

"What about me, Mr Hat?" I asked.

"Now that I know about you moving up, I believe that you and Miss Granger may have settled better in Ravenclaw, where it's more common for the students to be clever." The sorting hat said.

"Excuse me, did you just call the entirety of Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff dumb?" I asked.

"Um... no..." He said, then he shut up.

After that, Harry walked over to Fawkes, recently, Fawkes hadn't been looking very well, I tried to put it out of mind, I didn't want to think of our Headmaster's pet dying.

Harry and I moved to stroke him at the same time, and when we did, he made that cute little noise he makes.

The second we had both finished stroking, Fawkes put his head towards the ceiling and burnt. All that was left was a pile of Ash just below his Perch.

"Oh my God! What are we going to do? Is it normal for a Phoenix to burn like this?" I asked.

"I... I don't know!" Harry said.

As it happened, Dumbledore walked in right at that moment.

"Professor Dumbledore. Your bird... we didn't do anything, there was nothing we could do... it just... caught fire and burnt..." Harry said.

"Oh and about time too!" Dumbledore said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, don't worry, you didn't do anything. Fawkes is a phoenix," He said, walking towards the pile of ash. "When it is time for them to die, they burn, then a few minutes later; they simply rise from the ashes and begin their lives again. Marvellous creatures are phoenixes, able to carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers..." A baby phoenix rose from the ashes and I smiled.

No more than a few seconds later, Hagrid barged into the room, huffing and puffing.

"Wait, Sir, Harry and Rory didn't do it! They couldn't've done it neither! In fact, I'd be prepared to swear it in front of Fudge, and the entire Wizengamot!"

"Hush, Hagrid, I do not believe that the Potters are guilty."

"No, course you don't..." It took a moment for his words to sink in. "Oh? You don't? I guess I'll be off, then." He shut the door on the way out.

"You don't, Professor?" Harry asked, shocked.

"No. I know you well enough to put a lot of trust in you two. However, I must ask you, is there something you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. I thought a moment, but I shook my head. Harry did too.

"Good. Now, before I send you off, would you like some Hot Chocolate?" he asked. Him and hot chocolate, honestly.

"No thank you, professor. But feel free to keep my Dream Journal as long as you like, just please ask before you take it next time. That is all I ask, Professor." I said. It had been missing a few days now, and, logically, Dumbledore was the only person who would have it.

"What are you talking about? I do not have it, Aurora. I gave it back to you."

"Did you?" Well, where else would it be, there was no-one else who would take it... I think... I don't know, maybe Kitty ate it or something. I'll go check." I said.

I ran back off to the tower before Harry did, I needed to solve that mystery.

When I was back to my room, I found Kitty sat on my bed.

"Hey, Kitty, can you get off there, please? I need to check something."

She meowed.

"Look, I don't speak cat language, okay, but I only need you off there for a few minutes. You can get straight back on there, as soon as I finish if you like."

She meowed, again.

"Look, you don't even have to move, I can levitate you on to my trunk."

She meowed.

"I'll give you a treat."

Her ears perked up.

"Move off my bed, and I'll give you two treats." I said.

She jumped off my bed, and sat on the floor, curling her tail around her feet.

I took two cat treats out of my drawer, and placed them on the floor, I stroked her, and she purred.

"Good girl. Now, that wasn't too hard, was it?"

I looked under my pillows. Finding nothing, I picked up my duvet, again, I found nothing. I picked up my mattress and there was still nothing there. Knowing that I would never put it anywhere else, I sat on my bed and sighed, and I came to the only logical conclusion, a conclusion I didn't want to think about.

"Someone stole it."

Kitty purred in agreement, after, of course, jumping back on to my bed. She always knew what I was thinking.

* * *

Aw :)

Sorry I havent updated in a while, writer's block's a bitch :/ But I had to upload today! It's a very special day in the Harry Potter Universe. But why?

Okay, I'm going to finish this year pretty quickly, especially seeing as the next chapter coming is Christmas & Polyjuice Potions. I'm going to get working on it right now :)

Kaisha

P.S. More reviews= a quicker update. Plus, I reply :)


	21. Presents and Polyjuice

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Except his 5 1/3 sisters, obviously :)

Sorry I couldn't update sooner. The internet had died.

* * *

I couldn't believe it was Christmas morning already. It didn't seem like it had been 5 minutes since I started Hogwarts. My entire family, plus Hermione, Neville, Luna, the Weasleys, and, of course, our Polyjuice and Veritaserum targets were all staying for the Holidays. Jen was spending it with her family, but I wrote to her fairly often, so it didn't matter.

When I got up that morning, I silently thanked my father for giving me that Sleeping Draught, otherwise I would never have gotten any sleep. Plus it kept my nightmares to a minimum.

The second I woke up, I picked up Kitty, who had grown so much, not only in size, but confidence, since I had first met her, threw on my dressing gown and ran down to the common room. Hermione was already down there. The boys were still sleeping. And as for Ginny, well, I supposed that she had gone for a shower.

Hermione had organised all the presents there into a few different piles, one for each person.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" I said, running over to hug her, after putting Kitty down. She curled up in front of the fire.

"Happy Christmas, Rory! The girls are first up this morning. Ginny's been and gone, and Ron and Harry are too lazy, even on Christmas."

I smirked.

"So, which pile is for me?" I asked.

"Oh, there isn't one for you." She said.

My jaw dropped.

"I'm kidding. It's that big one on the left." She said. The big one on the left, really? It was the biggest pile there.

I rushed on over, and started to rip all the wrapping paper off the gifts.

The first thing I got was a new, knitted 'A' Jumper from Mr and Mrs Weasley. She also said that she had charmed the wool so it would grow with me, meaning it would fit forever. She also made me a hat, gloves and scarf set, and a quilt. She had made a quilt for all the Weasley children, actually, but when they were small. Seeing as we were now to be part of the family, Mrs Weasley, who had now, in a letter, practically ordering us to call them 'Auntie Molly' and 'Uncle Arthur'. I found it rather funny, actually, but the furthest I was going to stretch was calling them Molly and Arthur.

The next thing I opened was from Hermione, a collection of books, both Muggle and Wizarding.

"Thanks Hermione! You're better than the Library."

"I got you something else too." She said smiling.

The third present I opened was from Chris. Two tops, an 'A' necklace, a new notebook, and a fluffy pen.

Fourth was from Harry. It was some new software for my laptop, which must have been really expensive, but it was the perfect gift. I really loved that laptop of mine.

Fifth was my other gift from Hermione, a necklace.

Sixth, sweets from Ron.

Seventh, a Charm Bracelet from Luna.

Eighth, Owl and Cat treats from Percy.

Ninth, a letter from my mum, promising me a Firebolt the day they came out, and some lipgloss and enough money to say sorry for missing 11 birthdays and Christmases, and some new clothes too.

Tenth, a book on Herbology from Neville.

Eleventh, some pranks to play on people from Fred and George.

Twelfth, make-up and jewellery from Buffy, Bella and Lexi.

Thirteenth, potion ingredients and all the potions textbooks I would ever need from my father.

Fourteenth, a book from Jen.

And fifteenth, a galleon from Ginny.

I got a load of cards too, and a few little things, but I didn't see any other gifts.

By then, Ron, Harry and Neville were up too.

"Happy Christmas, Neville!" I said, enveloping him in a hug.

"Happy Christmas, Rory!"

"Thanks for the presents, by the way. You're all really good friends." I smiled.

Happy birthday you two, too, wait... I just said birthday, didn't I..." I said. I was about to go hug Ron and Harry together, well, until I realised I said birthday, that is.

After breakfast, I spent an hour with Luna, Neville and the Thestrals. As it turned out, he could see them too. I didn't make him tell us why, though.

After my hour with the Thestrals, which, like always, I loved, I went up to finish the potions with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The potions had done well, actually. Recently, we'd only had two almost slip ups. The first was when Ron nearly added a toenail to the Polyjuice potion at one point, which would only have turned us all, including Ron, into copies of Ron, which obviously wouldn't have helped our quest. The other almost problem was Trevor _almost _jumping into the Veritaserum. Thankfully, I caught him, and returned him to Neville, just in time. I had already bottled the Veritaserum. We only needed a few drops, but we had, in fact, made 5 bottles and 1 phial. I had decided to keep them in my trunk. I never knew when we'd need them again. I also gave the phial to Hermione, as she was organising the entire event.

We had made far too much Polyjuice potion too. We only needed 4 small glasses, and we had decided I would keep the spares. Again, we never knew if it was needed or not.

It was just Hermione and I finishing the potions off, Ron and Harry had gone off playing Wizard's Chess.

"So, how are we getting the hairs?" I asked.

"Well. Buffy already gave me hers. She said that she was going to spend the night pretending to be a Ravenclaw with Lexi. Harry and Ron are going to steal some of Crabbe and Goyle's and give them a slightly stronger sleeping draught than you have. I made it last week. And as for Chris... well, we'll need you come up with something. I mean, you know her much better than me, right? How can we get her out of the way?"

"I don't know... but she is rather close to Draco, so we'll, basically, have to give her the same treatment as Crabbe and Goyle, but in a less... obvious manner. Well, to her, at least. She can't realise it's happened." I told her.

She nodded, and then said, "Well, what if we get her knocked out and put her in the library or something. She won't be found until much later, and she'll be taken to the Hospital Wing. Simple."

"Okay, well, I'll take care of that, if you take care of everything else." Hermione said.

"Okay. Pinkie promise?" I asked, and held out my pinkie.

"Deal." And we shook pinkies.

We pinkie promised. It was now law. Next to legal stuff, Pinkie promises are the most sacred and serious things in the world. Seriously.

"How long do you think I'll need to prepare? I'm only asking because I want to go hang with Neville and Luna..."

"Not long, I suppose, an hour at most." Hermione said.

"So, basically, I have about... 5 to 6 hours, not including lunch?"

"Pretty much, Rory."

"If you don't really mind, I'm going to knock off now." I said Hermione gave me a look that said _''Go for it' _so I thanked her, and ran off to find Luna and Neville talking, each with a cup of Hot Chocolate. Kitty had also found her way down to them, and was curled up in between them.

"How did my cat get here?" I asked.

"Oh, she probably walked." Luna said. "I suspect that nargles may really have carried her down, and she just tried to find her way to someone she knew. She's no real trouble." Luna said.

"I think she's becoming too clever for her own good. So, Neville, do you think you'll need any more tutoring for now?" I asked.

"No. I... I can't... I have to go out somewhere tomorrow..." He said.

"Oh." I replied.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked.

"Nowhere..." He said.

"Neville, whatever it is, its okay. You don't need to be sad about whatever it is." I said, giving him a hug.

"I'm just... I'm going to see someone in St Mungos..." He said, almost crying.

"St Mungos the hospital? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"They're just... they..."

"It's okay, Neville. We won't make you tell us." I said.

"But if you do want to tell us, we'll always be here for you." Luna added.

"Sit with me at lunch? I asked.

Because it was Christmas, and lots of the other kids had in fact gone home, it didn't matter if we sat in our own houses or not. So, in theory, I could sit with all of my sisters, and all of my friends at the same time. Besides, it's not like they could check, we were in our own clothes, after all.

"I don't see why not. At least there will be more people around me to keep watch for the nargles stealing our food." Luna said.

Neville simply nodded.

I fiddled around in my pocket and found an old, unfinished scoobie. When I was little, they were really popular. Unfortunately, I only got interested in them _after_ their popularity had been and gone. I had taken a whole packet of scoobie strings with me to Hogwarts, and this one was about the fourth I had made. I kind of forgot about making them after I started having Metamorphmagi lessons with Tonks. They had gone rather well, actually. We had stopped having them by this point, however, but Chris and I were still in contact with her, we each wrote to her every few days. Tonks was a bit like a Role Model. At least I wasn't involuntarily changing my appearance all the time now, I normally just looked almost exactly like Lily Evans now, and everyone was used to it. I did, on occasion, revert to my old, blonde haired self, and sometimes I decided on having a completely different appearance altogether. Chris, on the other hand, was another story. Since she had moved back to Slytherin, she was a completely different person. She normally looked completely different to how I recognised her. Her once blonde hair, was now almost always jet black, and her once calm, sea blue eyes were now green. Not like the green eyes I usually had, but the kind that were unnerving, the kind that matched the colour of Slytherin. I was surprised that she didn't have silver hair now, again, to match the colours of Slytherin.

It was lunchtime soon after, and I ate with Neville and Luna. Neville didn't really say anything, but we kept him involved in our conversation as much as possible. We didn't want him to feel left out.

At about 5 pm, after spending some time playing with Neville, Luna, Harry, and Ron, I made sure Kitty was safe and sound on my bed before heading back to Myrtle's bathroom. When I got there, I fond Myrtle just floating around, as if bored.

"Oh, hello, Rory." She said.

"Hi, Myrtle. How's death treating you today?" I asked.

"The usual, I suppose. You know, you four are the only people who ever visit me."

"Well, maybe you would see more people if you left the bathroom once in a while."

"No. I... I..." and then she did her usual wailing, and flew back into the loo, a simple, 'I'd rather not' would have sufficed.

Hermione left the phial of Veritaserum in the bathroom, near all the potions equipment, and the glasses for later on. We only needed a few drops, actually, so I didn't have a clue about what to do with it.

I also knew that I didn't need to take the Polyjuice potion at all. In fact, if I took it, it wouldn't really do anything. Still, I didn't want to miss out on any of the fun, so I decided to take it anyway.

In the end, it only really took about 20 minutes to finish everything off, I didn't mind that I had over planned for the amount of time I needed, and it really didn't matter. In a way, it was a good thing; it meant that I could already put the Polyjuice potion in glasses for later on, and bottle the spare. It meant that I could pack everything else away, and it meant that I could take up the remaining supplies and my books and everything up to my room. It meant that I could see Buffy beforehand, and check with her what would be going on. Needless to say, it all worked to my advantage. We also had the same outfit, oddly enough, so we arranged that we would be wearing that for the feast and the rest of the night, so that no-one would suspect foul play after I took the Potion.

With everything sorted; I headed down to the feast.

Before the Christmas Feast began, the choir performed some song I didn't recognise, then Dumbledore said a short speech "Merry Christmas, everyone. We've had a wonderful year, haven't we? Let us hope that the next one will be even better. Now, before the feast begins, I have one final thing to say to you all, and that is: Nitwit, Oddment, Blubber, Tweak. Thank you, and let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore clapped his hands, and all the tables were covered in food, literally. Main Course wise, there were Mashed potatoes, Roasted Potatoes, Turkeys, Yorkshire Puddings, boats of steaming Gravy, Vegetables, and, oddly enough, Crumpets. Looks like my Christmas dinner was mainly going to be potato based. I didn't mind very much, though, I suppose there weren't enough vegetarians in the school to bother making a proper alternative, like a nut roast.

Just as I sighed about that, a nice, steaming hot tray of nut roast appeared in front of me. Thank you, kitchen staff. Obviously I didn't need it all, so I shared it out with Luna, Neville, and Hermione. I nearly gave some to Chris, but then I realised who she was sat with, and that she had completely changed. She wasn't the same sister I once knew.

After I gave Neville and Luna their Nut Roast, which they actually rather liked, I went back to sit near Ron, Hermione and Harry, and discuss the final details of our plan.

"Okay, so now that we are all here, and we all know, basically, what's going on, let's get it all sorted out."

She gave Ron and Harry some rather scrumptious looking cakes, and they were about to eat them when she said, "Stop! Don't eat those. Those are for Crabbe, Goyle, and Chris. I'm taking care of Chris. They contain a simple but powerful sleeping draught."

"Okay, so we all know who we're turning into, right?" I asked.

"Is everything ready, Rory?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. So we'll meet, all ready to do this thing at, say... Seven thirty?" I asked. That would give everyone enough time to sort out their people.

We nodded, and then continued eating.

After dinner, we went our separate ways, and prepared for the oncoming events. I went and talked to Buffy, who assured me that she would be hanging out in Gryffindor with Bella, posing as another Gryffindor. I also got some more of her hair, just in case we lost the first set, and then I went on my way to Myrtle's bathroom.

I was almost there when I felt someone grab my arm, and say, "Wait!" It was Neville.

"What's the problem, Neville?" I asked.

"Um, you know what we were talking about earlier?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, you meant it, right?" Neville asked.

"Of course I do, Neville. I meant what I said."

"Well, it's just... I'm really nervous about it now, and I was wondering if you would go with me. I mean I go a lot just with my gran but... I don't know... it's really hard every time I go..."

"Of course I will go with you Neville, it would be great. I'm sorry, but I really need to go now. I'll be back in the common room by nine, if you wait in there, we can talk then."

"See you then."

I smiled. Neville was a really good friend to me.

I then had to run the rest of the way to Myrtle's bathroom. Not that I minded.

When I got there, everyone was already there, dressed in the right clothes for who they were turning into.

"You're just in time, Rory." Ron said,

"Sorry, guys. I just had to talk to someone about something. Looks like I'll be going out tomorrow." I said.

"It's alright. I've already put Buffy's hair in your glass." Hermione said.

"Thank you, 'Mione." I said, and took my glass.

"On the count of three, we drink." Hermione said.

"One." Harry said.

"Two." Ron said.

"Three." Hermione said, and we drunk.

Mine didn't taste half bad. It tasted a little sour at first, but then began to taste sweet and nice. Clearly it wasn't the same for the other three. Ron ran into the toilet straight away, smashing his glass. Hermione kind of just... dropped her glass and dropped to the floor and put her hand over her mouth, and Harry dropped his glass and looked like he was about to be sick down the sink.

My skin began to feel a little... odd, and I looked in the mirror. I noticed it was bubbling, and I assumed that this was how normal Wizards did it.

I had soon transformed into Buffy. When I looked around, Ron had come out of the bathroom, and he was a perfect copy of Crabbe, and Harry was a copy of Goyle, except with glasses. I looked at Hermione and I was surprised to see that, yes, she looked like Chris, but she looked like the Chris I knew, rather than the Chris that hung around with Draco Malfoy and his crew.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "If Draco sees Hermione, he will know that she isn't Chris. Chris has a different hair and eye colour now." I turned to face Hermione. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but it looks like you can't come... so I won't either." I said. Hanging around with Hermione would be cool. Besides, we'd still find out if Malfoy knew anything or not. It was a Win-Win situation, I mean; I still got to drink the potion, didn't I?

"No, Rory, you don't have to do that for me. You go. I'll be fine on my own." She said.

"No, Hermione, you're basically my best friend, I'm not letting you be alone. Friends don't do that. Harry, Ron, you go. Give Draco a few drops of this, and he'll tell the truth. You can put it on his skin, or give it to him in a drink. Find out what you can." I said, handing Harry the Phial.

They nodded, then ran off to Slytherin Common Room.

"You really didn't have to do that for me, Rory. I would have just as happily stayed here alone, besides, I'm not _completely _alone. There's Myrtle here to keep me company." She said.

"I know, but Myrtle's a little but more sensitive than me..." I said.

"What is it like?" She asked.

"What is what like?"

"Knowing the future..."

"It isn't great, Hermione... I just feel a little... powerless sometimes. I mean... I know what's going to happen, but there isn't really anything I can do about it. The nightmares are the worst bit... I mean, once I had a dream about one, but only once... and... yeah, I'm rambling, aren't I? I try not to let it affect the way I act around people that I know are going to die... I mean, what would you do in my place? I wish that there was something I could do... even to save just a handful of people... but I don't think that there is."

"You know, Rory, you're really brave. You may seem all shy and scared and reserved, but underneath that... you're really brave. You really are a Gryffindor. Now that I know you the way I do, I would say that... If you were in a different house, then the hat would have made a mistake."

"The Hat doesn't think so... he thinks we would have both done well in Ravenclaw."

"I mean, okay, we would have fitted in because of our brains, but I disagree. I mean, yeah, we're pretty brainy, but I know some really snobby Ravenclaws. I wouldn't like to be like that."

Hermione and I talked until the Potion lost its effects. We left a note for the boys to find, and I went to talk t Neville, whilst Hermione went to give my sister her clothes back.

I found Neville on the sofa facing the fire, playing with an old sweet wrapper.

"Hey, Neville."

"Hello, Rory..."

"Are you going to tell me anymore about who we're going to see? If you don't want to, it's fine with me, but... it might help..."

"My gran and I go every time it's the school holidays... we go a few times in the summer, too. It's been like that ever since I can remember. They're not... they never remember who I am, but I'm okay with it, at least I get to see them..." He said.

"Whoever they are, Neville, they sure are lucky to have a boy like you visiting them so often."

"They always give me these." He said, showing me the sweet wrapper. "It's rather sweet actually, and it really means a lot, especially because they don't know who I am. They're the bravest people I've ever known, and I want to grow up to be like them..."

"They're your parents, aren't they?"

"Yes, but... they're a bit... insane... it happened a long time ago, and I suppose that it's good they don't remember. My gran said that something really terrible happened to them."

"That's horrible, Neville. I can see why it can be so hard on you. And don't worry, I'm not going to tell anyone about this." I said.

Neville and I sat, staring at the sire comfortably for a few minutes before Ron and Harry came in. I looked over to them, and Harry looked over to me at the same time. He shook his head. Well, at least we knew Draco was innocent, and he didn't know who it was either.

I went off to bed a while after that, it must have been at least ten thirty, possibly eleven o'clock. Neville and I had spent the evening playing Wizards Chess, and playing with our Christmas presents together. I nearly started tutoring him in transfiguration. That is, of course, until I remembered that it was Christmas. The work could be saved for the New Year.

* * *

I've already started Chapter 23. Neville is awesome. Once again, sorry for the late update :( If you review, I'll give you a free, imaginary Ron/Neville/Hermione/Ron/Draco (Whichever you want) Harry Potter e-Cookie :)

Kaisha :)


	22. St Mungos disaster

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Well... sort of :) I own the sisters, and all the other OCs :)

* * *

The next day, I got up nice and early, I wanted to be ready for going out to the hospital with Neville. It took me a while to decide what outfit to wear, but in the end I went with a pair of jeans and a light blue top. I didn't need to impress them or anything, but I wanted to look nice.

I met Neville in the Common Room at 10 AM, and we had to go see McGonagall and sign out. Neville's Grandmother was waiting for us in there, actually. We were flooing from there, and it was a bit of a surprise for her when she found out her grandson was bringing a friend, but she didn't object. As soon as we had signed out, Neville's Gran had us floo to the hospital.

When we had arrived there, Neville's gran dusted us down, and then she lead us down a hallway until we came to one of those rooms. It wasn't a padded cell, or anything like that, but they were locked in. A healer had obviously been expecting us, so she let us in.

Mr and Mrs Longbottom were sat down on their beds. They both had wispy grey hair, which surprised me because they were supposed to have gone to school at about the same time as my parents. Unless, of course, I had been mistaken.

"Alice, Frank dear, you have some visitors." She said.

"Oh?" Alice replied. "It's that boy and his grandmother."

"He bought a friend today. Aurora, this is Alice and Frank Longbottom, Alice and Frank, this is Aurora Potter."

"You can call me Rory. I don't mind Aurora or anything, but I do like Rory."

"That's nice, Aurora. Now, what did you say your name was again?"

"The whole thing? Well, that's easy. Aurora Evangeline Rose Potter Evans Ollivander Snape."

"Sounds familiar." Frank said.

"You probably met my parents. Maybe you've heard of my brother?" I asked,

"No, that's not it. Ah, yes, I bought some clay once, to make some pottery." Alice said. I had to suppress a giggle.

"That's nice," I said. "So, you are you feeling?"

She blinked, as if she didn't understand. How odd.

I walked a step closer, and Mrs Longbottom began to scream. In that instant, I knew I had to get out. I pushed my way out of the room, and I just kept running. I... I had to. I felt like I had to. I was beyond scared.

Neville POV

I was confused when Rory ran out of the hospital. I was used to my parents' strange behaviour, but I guess she wasn't. I knew that Rory was different to me, and to other people, too. If I knew how, I might have understood. But I guessed that I still had a lot to understand about that girl.

I went and I tried to find her, but she was nowhere in St Mungos, that's for certain. Gran wouldn't let me look any further, so I resigned myself to flooing back to Hogwarts, without my new best friend.

Harry POV

I was glad that my sister had found a nice group of people to hang out with. It was an odd thing to think about really, _a sister_, or 5. It made me feel like my parents were still alive. But they weren't. I wondered why they had such a spread of houses, though. I mean, usually families were all put in the same house, and I'm sure that Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin aren't all the same house, but I suppose it's possible that, having 3 parents biologically, and 2 more foster parents, meant that they were much different to the rest of us.

My three older sisters, who were in my year, were in 3 different houses between them, but it didn't stop them from being best friends, and hanging out together all the time. They kept to themselves a lot. My youngest sister, Chris, seemed rather... estranged from the rest of her family, especially since her move to Slytherin. It also made us harder to bad talk Slytherins, even if she wasn't as nice as she used to be, I mean, I had another sister in Slytherin, but I firmly believe that Buffy being in Slytherin is a fluke. My oldest younger sister, Rory, who was now in the same year as me, was out somewhere with Neville. At least she had a nice bunch of friends. It did seem really weird though, she looked a lot like my mum, which, I suppose, was a nice reminder that she existed, even if I never knew her. That was why I was so surprised when Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and my other 4 sisters were called to Dumbledore's office to be told she was missing.

"She's what?" Hermione asked.

"Missing, Hermione. When she was out with Neville, something spooked her, and she ran off. We currently have a Search Party out looking for her, but I thought you, being her closest friends, should be the first students to be informed. Neville is a little upset by it, so he will need your support over this difficult time." Dumbledore said.

"But can't you do a spell or... something to help find her?" I asked.

"We're doing all we can, Harry. I can promise you now that the minute I find out anything, I will call you to the office and tell you, all of you."

That seemed fair, I guess. But I still couldn't believe it. She had obviously been extremely scared, hence why she hadn't come back yet. But, the question is, what is it that scared her so much?

It took a few more minutes to sink in, but we were all about to leave when an owl arrived for Dumbledore. He skimmed the letter, and said:

"Mr Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Potter, Miss Potter, and Miss Snape, your sister has been found."

* * *

Ooh! Cliffie :) Oh, and only 1 review last chapter :( I'm very disappointed. There might not be very many updates for a while, I have a lot of tests coming up. Year Ten and GCSEs you know how they suck :/. I won't have much pov changing in the future, it's just otherwise, this would have been a VERY short chapter :) Oh, and last time, i meant I was halfway through Chapter 22. not 23. I'll just go start that now, instead of revising (which i never do anyway, but still manage to do well) So reeview, and make my sacrifice worthwhile! ;)

Kaisha :)


	23. A ray of hope in a sea of darkness

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

(Back to Aurora Potter's POV)

It was a nightmare, a never-ending nightmare. I mean, I knew I was asleep and everything, but I was just seeing... far too much, much more than I had ever seen before, or as far as I can remember at least. You see, I normally forgot all about my nightmares, shortly after having them. The worst part was I didn't know how I was going to wake up.

At that point, I didn't know how long I had been... comatose. All I knew was, waking up would be the best thing that ever happened to me.

More time passed. In fact, it almost felt like forever. But, as I would soon find out, not as much time had passed as I had thought.

As I came closer to waking up, I began to hear things sometimes, from the real world. Not much, just the odd word here and there, like my name, and a few times, I could have sworn I felt people holding my hand, but I just wasn't sure.

Eventually, I did wake up, in the dead of night. I instantly recognised that I was in Hogwarts' hospital wing, which, I suppose was a good thing... I would have preferred to be there.

I swung my legs over to the left of my bed, and that side had a desk on, full to the brim of cards and gifts. If I squinted, I could see that my wand was on there to, so I grabbed it, and said the lighting charm, "Lumos." I wondered how long I had been out, because it did feel like a long time.

Initially, I was worried. I was worried that my legs wouldn't work. Then, of course, I realised that, if they didn't, it would be no big deal, someone would pick me up by morning.

I braced myself, placed my feet on the floor, and stood up. Now that was a pleasant surprise. I was a little wobbly, but I didn't care. At least I could still walk. I gathered all the gifts and cards quickly, and deposited them on my hospital bed. I looked at the cards first. It's easy to say that many people cared about me. Every single message in those cards was one of... well, love. I almost had enough sweets to last me a week, too. There were some of those odd sorts of sweets that made you sound like animals, and there were also the kind of sweets I had gotten from the train. There was also a note stating that my Firebolt had arrived, which also meant that I had been asleep for about two months at least, because I knew that Firebolts came out in February. I was shocked, in a way, but not very surprised. I was about to reach for a glass of Pumpkin Juice, but then I heard a noise, a bit like someone clearing their throat, so I froze.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked, pointing my lighted wand in all directions.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Came a voice. I recognised it, it was a little harsh and such as well.

"Me who?" I asked.

"Professor Snape." He said, whispering.

"Oh, right, how long have you been here, dad?" I asked.

"A few days." He said.

"How long is a few? Look... you really need to go back to work. I'm fine now, I've woken up. Just one thing, don't tell anyone yet. I'd like some peace and quiet for a few hours. By the way, what time is it?"

"I can't believe that you, of all people could recover from a persistent coma so quickly... oh, and it's 5 am. I'm just glad you managed to wake up." He laughed, quietly.

"Well, it's not like it's my first... Probably my longest, though." I said.

"It's your second coma?" He asked.

"Nope, my third. First lasted a day, the second a week. All nightmare induced, by the way. This is the only one with non-stop nightmares which I remember almost completely. How long did this one last?" I said.

"Well, I'd rather not say... one thing's for sure, you really are one of a kind, aren't you?" He said.

I smiled, and he left the wing.

I was happy to see that one of the things also on my bedside table was a book I got for Christmas, so until Madame Pomfrey came into the wing, I had decided that I would read until then.

It was rather an interesting read, actually. I was about 50 pages in when I heard a gasp.

"You're awake?" Madame Pomfrey said, in a rather shocked way.

"Since 5. My feet work and everything, so I think it's time for me to go now." I said, smiling.

"Most certainly not, Miss Potter! You've been in a coma for 5 months, young lady."

"5 months? But surely that's not possible... I... it can't have been that long... can it?"

"It's the 24th of May, it has been 5 months, well, almost... At any rate, I need to keep you in for observation for a few days, well, I can't have you go off and relapse, can I?"

"No, I suppose not... but might I have some visitors? Just a few..."

"I really shouldn't let you, you know, not with those new rules in place, but tell me the names of the students, and I'll see what I can do."

"Okay... Can I see Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Hermione Granger?" I asked.

"I can send for those first five, but as for Hermione, well... see for yourself..." She opened the curtain of the bed next to be, and I gasped. Hermione had been petrified.

"But... when did it happen?"

"Just a few weeks ago, but, as you may be able to figure out, the petrification of her and Miss Penelope Clearwater has made we staff see fit to issue a few new rules."

I nodded, sadly.

"Now, I'll send for you to get some breakfast, and I'll let you see your friends after you've eaten, and before they go to lessons. I've already taken the liberty of having someone collect the work you've missed, so you'll be able to catch up over the next few days and the holidays."

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey."

I did appreciate it, though, with summer and France coming up, I needed to get all the work done now that I could. Not that I'd be seeing much of the sun, being cooped up at the Dursleys whilst Molly, Arthur and, I suppose, my new 7 siblings to add to my already large family. Chris got to spend a few weeks with them, but just before I get back from France, they go to Egypt for the remainder of the summer. I'm actually spending a whole month with the Grangers. I'm spending a week with them before for no real reason, and it is a 3 week trip, because we are making sure to visit almost every historical town, and every museum we could find. The last few days, of course, were purely for entertainment. It was all booked and I was very excited. I already knew Hermione would be fine, as one of my nightmares kind of went over that... I would go back to the Dursleys the day after returning from France, on Hermione's insistence, of course.

After I had eaten breakfast, Madame Pomfrey had all 5 of my guests up to see me within 5 minutes.

"Rory? Oh, I knew you'd wake up, I just knew it!" Luna said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Luna. But I'm okay."

"Glad to see you're okay. I've been worrying a lot." Neville said, sitting next to me.

"Mum will be glad you're awake. Mind you, so will most of the school. 5 months is a long time to be in a coma for, you know."

I know, Ron."

Harry just wordlessly hugged me.

Ginny seemed the most out of character. She had dark bags and circles under her eyes, she obviously hadn't slept for days, and something was obviously drained of energy. She must have noticed that I noticed, because no more than two seconds later, she had darted out of the wing.

"Um, Neville, Luna, could you come back later? I don't want to ask you to go, but I need to have a private discussion with my brother and Ron. I'm really sorry."

They were obviously sad, but nodded, and left.

"So, what's happened in five months?" I asked.

* * *

Well, there you have it, Chapter 23. I didn't originally intend to make her go comatose, but I really needed to get this year over with. REVIEW! Please :( If you don't, I may just have to go and send someone in to massacre Hogwarts. Okay, I wouldn't do that, I can't blame those innocent characters, can I?

You may have noticed more Neville recently. Well, that is because, well, 1. I planned it, and 2, I have this friend who is a big Neville fan. She's read some of this story, and I'm pretty sure she loves it. On a side note, she recently got a turtle, and wasn't allowed to call it Neville, and then, because of her sister's dislike of the name Tevor, she had to call it something other than Trevor too. Poor turtle whose name I do not remember.

Neville does rock though. As does Luna.

There's still a whole lot of secrets to tell. Even Jess doesn't know my favourite twists :)

And no, Jess, I won't tell you... not yet, anyway ;)

Kaisha :)

PS wish me luck on my exams! I had one today, one tomorrow, and loads all next week. Stupid year 10. :


	24. Hitting the books again

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

"A lot happened in 5 months, Rory..."

"I know that, Harry, but to do with..." I realised that there were other people in the wing, so I decided to replace the Chamber of Secrets and the heir of Slytherin with something less... direct... "Um... the you-know-what and the person to do with that place? And what about the victims? Other than the 2 I've just been told about, have there been any?" I asked.

"Nope, just Hermione and Penelope." Ron said. I assumed Harry was going to answer my other question.

"As you may have figured out on Christmas Night, Draco knows nothing. We had a few... minor leads but recently... we've come up with one huge lead... it's almost impossible to deny now... its Hagrid, Rory... He's even gone to Azkaban for it now!" Harry said.

"No, I don't believe that, Harry, besides, it can't be, we were with him when Nick and Justin got petrified, Harry. Hagrid's innocent." I said.

"You like it no more than I do, then. But I have to investigate, he is our only lead." Harry said.

"Well, where did this information come from? I'd like to check it out for myself, thank you, I can't have you going gallivanting around the castle, chasing a false lead." I said. Well, with Hermione... unavailable, I had to do all of that work.

"A diary... but it's been stolen, Rory! Our dorm was ransacked..." Harry said.

"Maybe it's a trap, Harry, please don't do this..."

"We need to know, Rory." Harry said.

"I know... but... I'm scared... oh, and can you bring me down my box of books that I got from my house? There's something in there I need to see..."

"Sure, Rory. We'll do that now. Come on, Harry." Ron said.

If there was just one thing I learnt during my 5 month nightmare, it was that there were some people who I just couldn't let die. If I had it my way, no-one would die at all, but... I wasn't naive. I knew that... no matter _what_ I did, I couldn't prevent everyone dying. And, before I even considered acting, I had to see if there was a way that I could, and if it was, it would be in those books I got from my now ex-home. And, seeing as I wasn't allowed to move from the hospital wing, I had to have the boys do my dirty work for me. Besides, I'd be able to get started quicker if I didn't have to get that stuff myself.

But, before I would do that, I would get started on my work. 5 months was a lot to miss, but I was sure that I would catch up, I mean, I had already caught up from the end of first year, so what difference would it make? It'd just include the essential things I had missed that I would _have_ to know to pass my exams, a few questions on it, and maybe a few essays. Simple. Especially with my laptop, which I had oh so conveniently put with my books. Good job I had, really. That meant that I would be able to type my work up, and print it off with a spell Hermione taught me.

_Hermione_... I really felt sorry for her. I mean, she was like a sister to me, and I was beginning to worry about what might happen if she never recovered from her petrification. Well, she had probably felt the same way when I was in my coma. I mean, our holiday to France could quite easily be cancelled, and as much as I loved Ron and my brother and Chris, I didn't fancy spending the whole summer with them. Hermione and I were 2 peas in a pod. We were easily the brainiest girls in our year, and it was obvious to see why we got along so well if you were only with us for a few minutes. Unfortunately, that had all been jeopardised by the heir of Slytherin. Obviously, I was not a happy Gryffindor.

Harry and Ron arrived back in a few minutes with those boxes I had asked for. I thanked them, before sending them off to lessons. I didn't want them getting behind, but I didn't want to say goodbye either. I'm sure I did the right thing, though. Besides, _someone_ was bound to get injured today, so I wouldn't be completely alone. Hopefully.

I got my laptop out, and did about an hour of Charms work. As much as I wanted to just go and hit the books, I really was behind in my work, so I had to get that over with first. Not all of it, obviously, but just a little bit to get me started. I kept watch of the time, so I knew when I could start my own personal research project.

When it was time, I put my laptop down and grabbed a few books from the box.

The first book I opened was _Rare Spells and Enchantment_s, author unknown. It was a very interesting book, actually, but it didn't contain anything remotely useful for what I was looking for. It did however, oddly enough, contain a very interesting recipe which I was sure that I would try later on in life. It also contained detailed instructions for every spell or enchantment in there. Good present for Ron, then.

_The Rare Book of Rarer Magic _was a bit duller. Put it this way, a whole day with Professor Binns would have been more interesting. And that was saying something. Thank God there was nothing I needed in there either. In fact, I was almost certain that Professor Binns was the author because, you guessed it, author unknown. _Again..._

The third book I picked up was _Proctor's Guide to Rare and Powerful Magic_. Author, _A. J. Proctor_. Now this book was interesting. Not only did it contain _very _interesting annotations, it also contained enough instructions for Ron, if I needed him, which I didn't, and the best part was, it contained exactly what I was looking for. How to put a stopper in death. Well, of course it didn't completely stop death, and to be able to use it properly, you needed to know that you were going to die. Perfect for me then. There was another great feature of this potion, when you 'die' you in fact go into a death-like state for a few hours, meaning that it would be easier to help them fake their deaths, because if they really were supposed to be dead, then wasn't it best to create the illusion that they were dead? I thought so, at least. Besides, if we ever killed Voldemort, I could always bring them back to where we were from... wherever they were. I figured that it might be a good idea to send them half way around the world for a while, to reduce the risk. Besides, it would give them a perfect opportunity to mingle with muggles. With a different identity, of course.

I decided to spend a few more minutes studying the spell before continuing my Charms work, so that I would know it well enough just in case the first time to use it came quickly.

When I finished, I put the books back away in their box, before Professor McGonagall burst through the Hospital Wing doors.

"Poppy! Poppy, help! A girl has collapsed! Ginny Weasley's collapsed."

Ginny collapsed? I'm sure my heart missed a beat, but it was clearly Ginny in her arms. What happened to her?

* * *

I'm sorry this took so long to get out, I've had a lot of school stuff, exams and writer's block. At the moment I have a stomach bug so I haven't had a proper meal since Friday. Well, it;s also been erally hot today, so that's 2 reasons o write more. I hate the sun and the heat, you see. An odd day for England, don't you think? :( Should I put Rory's Prisoner of Askaban in here, keeping all the school years together, or post them as separate stories. If so, I'd need ideas for a title. Please review, I haven't had any in a while, and no reviews makes a very depressed Kaisha. Also, sadly. my other stories are on hold for a while. I've been struggling with ideas for them.

In a few weeks, or less, I'll have a Chris POV one shot out :) How exciting :)

Well, as I'm writing this, it's about to turn to May 24th, the day it's set in :) It will also be the birthday of 3 girls I know from school in my music class :) So, even though at least 2 of them probably won't read this, I'd like to say happy birthday to the twins from music and a... birthday... to someone else in a fair few of my classes. Yeah. 24th may.

I really need all of your opinions, and I really need your comments, input, and choice on whether to do this as a story per Hogwarts year thing then a story for their lives after Hogwarts, or a story for Hogwarts then a story for after Hogwarts. If you chose the first thing, then I'll need a few title sugestions. :)

Well, it's now May 24th in England so... yeah...

Also, just in case you're wondering, I gave Chris and Rory my birthday. So, I'm stuck aged 14 till then.

Random ramblings of a weird Harry Potter fanfiction author :)

A very sleepy Kaisha who didn't get to sleep until 5:am Sunday Morning :)


	25. Talking with the besties

Me: Hi! Can I own Harry Potter?

Joanne Rowling: No.

Me: But...

Joanne Rowling: You can't own Harry Potter.

Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it/him. Except Rory, Chris, Buffy, Bella, and Lexi. and all the other OCs.

* * *

"Ginny?" I asked, I was sure it was her, but I had to ask. I needed to be sure. Maybe she just had a secret twin with the exact same name as her who just happened to also go here? No. That was ridiculous...

"Ah, Miss Potter, wonderful to see you're awake. Unfortunately, Miss Weasley here has collapsed. She seems to have been... well, physically and mentally... exhausted."

"That's... that's wonderful! I won't have to spend the day alone. Even if she will be asleep. Sorry, Professor. I know it's bad, but I'm not a big fan of being without company. Well, company of about my age that hasn't been petrified, of course..." I said.

"I suppose I can sympathise with that, Aurora. Would you like for me to arrange for someone to come and work with you here? I'm sure that the teachers will allow that, as long as I escort them, of course, and their work actually gets completed. Would you like that?"

"Well, yes, but I don't want special treatment, Professor, I..."

"I shall be escorting Miss Lovegood and Mr Longbottom down here poste haste."

I beamed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must get Miss Weasley seen to." She said.

I nodded, and McGonagall rushed away, with Ginny. A few minutes later, McGonagall and Pomfrey reappeared, and levitated Ginny onto the bed opposite me. Before swiftly exiting the wing, she gave me a nod, signalling that she was off to get me my friends. I really thought that she was already doing too much for little old me, but who was I to go and complain? So I left her be, and waited.

About 20 or so minutes later, when I was working comfortably, McGonagall re-entered the wing, with Neville and Luna stood next to her.

"Now, as you all have your work to be getting on with, and I have a class, I'll leave you to it. If ever you need anything, Aurora, just ask."

"Thank you, professor."

I waited a few minutes to say something else. We may not have been talking about the chamber of Secrets, but I didn't want anyone prying in on our conversation. Especially a teacher, even if they liked me. Or Neville. Or Luna. Or... anyone, to be honest.

"Hey, guys. I'm sorry about earlier... do you want to stay till... later? McGonagall told you that you could, right?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well, let's talk for a while. I mean, I am so behind right now, but I need to chat with my friends. I mean, I've not even found out the basics yet. So, what happened after I ran off, Neville?" I asked.

"Um... Gran wouldn't let me look for you out of the hospital, so we flooed back... you later turned up unconscious under... a bush, I think. People have been here to see you most days... Well, until Hermione... but when we got permission we still came. Class just wasn't the same. I think even Snape looked sad about it."

"Well, considering he's my dad that's not all too surprising. Plus, when I woke up, he was sat there. I think he barely left my side. Only to go to class." I said.

Luna shook her head. "We've been having substitutes a fair bit. I began to think the Nargles had kidnapped him!"

"Gryffindor Tower was raided a few weeks ago! They looked for something, and your brother said they found it. I almost forgot you were a Snape, Aura oops. I... I didn't mean to call you that!"

"Neville, don't worry about it. I kind of like that. Aura... has a nice ring to it. But you realise that you're now going to be the only one I let call me that? Unless anyone with a cool accent can make it sound better, of course."

"You seem different, Aurora... did you kind of... grow up in that coma?" Luna asked.

"I really don't know... I mean... it's not like it was 5 months of darkness. It was 5 months of nightmares. 5 months of just having to lie there and watch... in some I walked around and looked things over, but not often. Believe me, non-stop nightmares are not fun. Especially when they always come true... or have already come true..."

"Oh, Rory!" she gave me a hug.

"Thanks... I'm just glad I've got you guys here. I don't know what I'd do if I was stuck here alone. I think it's safe to say that Madame Pomfrey is holding me hostage here until she's convinced that I'm not going to relapse. So... a couple of days, probably. In a way, I can't blame her, but this is just a little bit annoying."

"I can see why. Well, at least we've got you back now. It's rather odd, you know. You're younger than me, and in the year above me." She said.

"Only by 2 days, Luna. You're the fourteenth, I'm the sixteenth, and Neville, who's 12 already, is on the thirtieth, followed by Harry on the thirty-first. Of course, Harry and Neville are a year older than us, but it doesn't make any difference." I said.

"I can see what she means, Aura. Isn't it weird being in a class where everyone else is a year older than you?"

"I guess... Nevvy... joke. I won't call you Nevvy, Neville. Now, we had better get to work. We can talk whilst we work, so it's not like it's a large loss."

Neville nodded, and Luna kind of... spaced out, but we took it as a yes.

I summoned some desks to work on; I was becoming rather advanced, actually, if I got any more advanced, I would have to move up _another_ year, and trust me when I say that I didn't want to do that. It was already hard enough, socially speaking, just having classes with people all a whole year older than me, and I'd just be the school freak bullied by everyone. I was sure that the only reason I wasn't bullied now was Harry. I mean, yes, he was considered a little bit odd, but people still looked up to him. After all, he was the boy who lived, and he had to have some sort of... power over them, even if he wasn't completely aware of it. So yes, I lied; it is weird in being a second year when I should be, as Peeves loved to put it, an 'ickle firstie'.

"So, what lessons do you guys have?" I asked.

"I've got Defence Against The Dark Arts." Neville said. Okay, so reading about stupid, probably fake, junk.

"Flying." Well, that was easy enough, we couldn't do that either.

"Any homework?"

"Essays for Snape." They said together. Surprise surprise (!)

"I can't be bothered with essays... I'm catching up on Charms at the moment, but maybe we could move on to something a little more interesting? Like... Herbology or Potions, but only potions practical work. Oh, and I need a favour from you later, Luna, if that's okay? I can't talk about it now, though. It's... um... complicated..."

"A lot is complicated when it comes to you, Rory." Luna said.

"I know, Luna, and I'm sorry. All I need you to do is drink something and stay in... The girl's loos for an hour. But I kind of have to be there too. So, see, nothing too hard."

"I guess, but why me?"

"Because, out of my two best girls, you're the only one conscious."

She laughed.

"So... Herbology it is, then?" Neville asked.

"I guess so, Neville, I guess so."

* * *

This section is coming to an end :( Only a few chapters left till we come into POA.

Well, it's the school holidays, right now, so I should be fine.

Oh, and I'm a Prefect now! Yay me!

Sorry these are always so long :/

Only 1 review? Pitiful. I want at least 5 before I update next.

Oh, and I remembered the name of the turtle that was almost Trevor! It's The Stig. Yeah. What a bad name for a turtle. Blame my friend's sister for that.

Well, better go wait for those reviews.

Kaisha. (See, no smiley! I'm not a Happy Bunny.)


	26. Special Treatment

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

I was with Neville and Luna until 4, when they had to go. They ate lunch with me in the hospital wing after receiving special permission.

Ginny woke up just after Neville and Luna left. I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't respond. I was certain, at this point, that there was something wrong with her. Thankfully, Madame Pomfrey had made her stay too, because you don't just wake up one morning and collapse a few hours later. Basically, we were in for observation after mystery comas. Whilst Ginny wasn't _technically _in a coma, she had collapsed, and therefore she had worried everyone. I guessed that I was stuck with her for a while. I mean, it's not like we weren't friends or anything, but she wasn't the same Ginny I met and was good friends with.

During my coma, Bella had been keeping Kitty. She came to visit me at 4:30 to tell me that. I was rather worried at first about my baby cat, but as soon as she told me, I felt relieved immediately. Animals weren't allowed in the hospital wing, so I was a little disappointed, but at least I knew she was okay. And she didn't have to get moved around much; Bella was in the dorm room right next to mine. But, I did find it sweet how she was still going back into my room at night and sleeping on my bed. I was definitely going to see my baby as soon as I got out of the hospital wing.

I assumed that Chris was keeping our Owl safe. I was disappointed that she still hadn't been given a name, though. Chris didn't visit me at all. I only knew that our owl still had no name because Lexi had visited me just after Bella left. She had recently been to the Owlery and noticed that there was no name tag on mine and Chris's owl's place in the wall. All the owls were assigned to places in the wall at the beginning of the year. You could keep them in your room too, but it was preferred to keep them in the Owlery. I was a little annoyed, and would be naming the owl as soon as I could stop keeping an eye on Ginny. Or I could just handcuff her to me and drag her along. Yeah... that would work. I did have an old pair I could put a few spells on. I didn't want to do it, but how else could I be sure that my friend was safe? I couldn't.

I went to sleep at around eleven pm that night. It was a relaxing day, and I had most definitely made a dent in the work I had missed.

When I woke up, it was half past 6 in the morning. McGonagall was there.

"Good Morning, Rory. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes, thank you, Professor. I hope you don't mind me asking, but... why are you here?"

"Oh, I just came in to check on my 3 pupils in the hospital wing."

"No, you came to check that Ginny wasn't turning even more... weirdly different, didn't you?"

"Well, yes, but I did want to check on you too. Do you have any ideas about what might be up with Ginny, Aurora?"

"Not that I remember. But I plan on keeping a very close eye on Ginny until I know what's up, and find a way to make it... better." I said.

"Well, that's good, then. If you need anything, tell me now, because I'll be going in a few minutes."

"Can you bring me some cereal from the Kitchen? Oh, and I'd like to see Ron and my brother, please, Professor."

"Of course. I'll get one of the house elves on your breakfast right away. I'll have Harry and Ron down in a while. I'm not even sure if they're awake yet."

"Thanks. Bye, Professor McGonagall."

I watched McGonagall's robes flutter down to and out of the door. Of course, she had left with them. It would have been extremely weird if she had have left at a different time to her robes.

After the door had shut, I pulled up a chair and sat next to Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione... well, um, I woke up yesterday, almost 5 months in a coma, and, yeah, I wake up to find you petrified and in the hospital wing. Typical! Don't even know how long you're been here. I hope it's not been too long. Well, I mean, yeah, I expected _something_ to have happened, probably something a little dangerous, knowing you, Ron and Harry, and knowing what's going to happen to you three, which is now, by the way, getting extremely confusing. You know, I just wish you could talk back to me. Who knows how long it's going to be... I just, um... I really _need_ to talk to you. Well, you know, I don't _need _to talk, I just mean that, um... you're my best friend, Hermione, and... I miss you. I miss you so much. Well, if I speak to you for much longer, it'll sound stupid, well, even more stupid, actually, because this is bordering on insane as it is... so... yeah... bye, Hermione. See you soon... I hope."

I sat by her side for a few minutes, in a comfortable silence. That was, of course, until Ginny decided to wake up.

"You know that if you just sit there and ask her to wake up; she won't actually wake up, right?"

"I know that. But what's happened to you, Ginny? You're most definitely not the girl I met and befriended on my 11th birthday. If I didn't know any better, I might even go as far as to say that you aren't Ginevra Molly Weasley. Unfortunately, you are. Just, please, Ginny. I want the old you back."

"What old me? This is me, just as I always am." She replied spitefully.

"No, Ginny, it isn't. I'm back off to bed. Are you going to complain about that too?"

She remained silent.

"Good."

I put the chair back where I found it, and sat back on my bed, and picked up some book I had to read and make notes on for Potions. I was most of the way through with the book, because I started it late the previous night, and it didn't have many pages. I would be making my notes on it after breakfast.

I had just finished reading it when my father walked into the room, carrying some cereal and assorted breads, fruits, and condiments. And a whole litre of apple juice.

"Dad... I really don't need to eat that much."

"Aurora. You need options, and you haven't eaten very much in 5 months. Besides, you'll need snacks for later. You're doing potions? Oh, no need for that, I can help you catch up when you're well."

"Dad, just because I'm your daughter and I've been in a coma for 5 months, doesn't mean I need special treatment. Dad, you treat my _best friend_ like she's scum, and Hermione and I are quite similar, so why should that make a difference to the way you treat me? Plain old ginger, green-eyed me."

"Aurora, I'm not letting you do this work. And that's the end of it."

"Why are you treating me like this? I don't need this special treatment. Dad, you need to treat me the same as you treat everyone else."

"I'll be seeing you soon, Aurora." He said.

He placed the large tray down on a table, and picked up and left with every scrap of work to do with potions.

"Dad! Dad, you have to let me do the work! Everyone else has had to!"

He turned back, and gave me one last look before exiting the hospital wing. So much for no special treatment (!)

I ate a bowl of cereal, a croissant and a bit of bread and butter for breakfast. I really had been hungry, but I was still sure that he had given me far too much food.

When I had eaten, it was after 7. Twenty minutes later, Harry and a very sleepy Ron stumbled into the Hospital Wing.

Leaving Ron behind, Harry ran over to me.

"Rory! I've got so much to tell you!"

* * *

I so fail at threatening you with no updates, right?

What I'm threatening you with instead, is the One-Shot. If you don't already know, I'm writing a one-shot, which, if I put up, will definately reveal some secrets, and may change the entire way you look at Chris. If it turns out right. But now, you won't get it. Unless I get plenty of reviews. I know you're reading the story, so there's no hiding from that. I only got 2 reviews, so I'm definately not happy. I'm not fussed about _which _chapter you review, so long as you review. If I don't get very many, that file is so getting recycled, and you won't find out these secrets until Rory does. (AKA, not for a few Hogwarts years)

Some of you may not like this, but I have decided to put all the Hogwarts years in different stories. it's less confusing for me, I keep all the story together in one file, so this is getting absolutely HUGE now! I need to get your input. Title ideas! submit them in your reviews, and any good ones will get a prize.

Want to know what the prize is? You get a character in the story! Probably the sequel which you help name. :) (First smiley in the author's note :). Oh, there's the second!)

You have to include your character's name, age and house in the review. Alternatively, you can apply via PM. I'm not fussy. It'll only really work if they're a student.

There can only be a linited number of winners, so enter!

And review! I need to know what you think. Desperately. But, thanks to the 2 reviewers of the last chapter, but I wanted more! It's not asking much, right?

Kaisha :) (I'm a happier bunny today. but not as happy as I should be. Make me happy, and review!)


	27. Boredom and Spiders

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Well, except my OCs.

* * *

"What? What is it?"

"You were right! It wasn't Hagrid!"

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"We followed some spiders. Ron hasn't been able to sleep all night because of it."

"Oh. Ron, do you want some of my sleeping potion?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'll give you some later, then. First order of business, do you want to not go to lessons and spend the entire day here with me like Neville and Luna did yesterday?"

"Okay, then." Harry said.

"Easier than trying to sleep through Potions with Snape there. Not that he's been there much..." Ron said, before falling asleep on the chair I had just sat on to speak to Hermione.

"Guess it's just you, me, and Ginny now." I said.

"Guess so. You know, I almost forgot Ginny was in here." Harry said.

"Well, what lessons are you missing today, then?" I asked, trying to figure out what work to do.

"Um... Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms."

"Right... I can't do any Potions work, because that idiotic father of mine decided to take all the work I had away and not let me do it. Then he gave me a huge breakfast I _still _haven't finished eating. God, he treats me like I'm 5. I bet he won't even let me take the exam at the end of the year. I tried to convince him not to, but... he wouldn't budge. I guess he's a little bit stubborn..."

"But why is he giving _you _all the special treatment?"

"Oh. I don't know. I'd have tried asking Hermione if I'd have thought that it would have done any good. But... I know it won't, so there's no point trying. At least not until Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout make that mandrake potion, but I had to be in a coma, didn't I? Maybe if I hadn't been stupid enough to fall into a coma..."

"Don't say that. It isn't your fault. And falling into a coma definitely wasn't your fault. Hermione knew what she was doing. I'm sure she did. It'll all be okay in the end."

"I know... I mean, deep down, sure, I have that feeling, you know? But, with all the things I know, I really doubt that we'll all be okay in the end."

Harry nodded, sadly.

"This may seem like a stupid question, Harry, especially seeing as you don't really know yourself, but what was your mum like? I mean, you do have pictures, right? I mean, it's only natural for me to me to wonder, right? Especially seeing as she is technically one of my 2 biological mums..."

"Oh, right. Hagrid gave me an album full of moving pictures of her and my dad and some of me as well. I mean, I could get you a copy too, if you like. I'll go fetch it now for you to look at." Harry said.

"Thank you. Ron the sleepy second year can keep me company until you get back." I said.

Harry quickly walked out of the Hospital wing, and when the door shut, I began to feel rather alone. Well, the healers weren't there; Hermione, Colin, Penelope Clearwater, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Sir Nicholas, and Filch's Cat (the only animal allowed in the hospital wing) were petrified; Ron was asleep; and Ginny was blatantly ignoring everything and everyone, and she was so not herself. Other than that, the whole wing was free of people.

Would you believe that I wasn't even allowed to go for a walk? Madame Pomfrey did only want me to get better, but she was seriously killing my fun. I couldn't walk around the grounds, I couldn't go to class, I couldn't play with any of the animals I loved to play with, I couldn't see the Thestrals, I couldn't even go to the Library, and that was only a short walk away! I mean, I understood that there were new rules now, but that wasn't any reason that I couldn't go do my normal stuff, even in large groups of people, and accompanied by an adult! If I had to stay in that hospital wing much longer, I would probably die of boredom.

At least I had my laptop. Without that, I would have died of boredom a long time ago. There weren't many people in Hogwarts with laptops, actually. If I ever used it in the Great Hall or the Common Room, or any other public part of the school, I was always surrounded by people who were raised as wizards rather than as muggles, wanting to know what it was. I had already explained it a million times to these witches and wizards, but they kept on asking me again and again. I guess I wasn't good at the whole explaining things. That's why I recommended that they took Muggle Studies. Especially if they were only first or second years. I would never really understand what it was like to grow up as a wizard. I guess that's something me, Harry, and Hermione have in common.

I was so looking forward to trying out my new Firebolt. I was the first person in the school to have one, which made it all the more special. I had the fastest broom in the world, and I wasn't on the house team. In a way, I really wanted Harry to not be on the team anymore, even just for a few games, just so I could have a go at it. I mean, I had been told, by Madame Hooch herself, that I had a huge Quidditch Potential as a Seeker. But that would never happen if I couldn't practice at school. So, I would never be able to live that dream. I wouldn't want Harry kicked off the team, though. I may have wanted, more than most others, to be my house's seeker; I wouldn't get my brother kicked off of the team. That would be far too mean. Maybe not for my sister, though...

I had a few job dreams in mind. I once thought about being a Superhero. Obviously, I grew out of that phase a long time before I went to Hogwarts. Before that phase, when I was only a few years old, I had wanted to be a princess, like most girls. That was the quickest job dream I ever grew out of. At this point, I wanted to teach at Hogwarts, and to be a Quidditch player. I wanted to be a Quidditch player a bit more than I wanted to be a teacher, but I was beginning to think that, like my first two job ideas, and I was a little disappointed, because playing Quidditch was actually a realistic job ambition.

A few minutes later, Harry came back into the hospital wing, carrying a photo album.

"This is it." He said, handing me the album.

"Wow. Thank you, Harry. If you don't mind, I think I'll look at it later." I said. "So, I know you followed some spiders, but how _exactly_ did you prove me right and discover Hagrid's innocence?"

"He had this friend, who is a rather large spider. This... diary I had showed me that Hagrid might have opened the Chamber, and the monster was this spider called Aragog. So, I went to see Hagrid with Ron before he was arrested and just before he was arrested, he told us to follow the spiders. So, we did that last night, Ron was protesting because he's scared of spiders... anyway... we followed them, and he was right, there were a lot of spiders, and we found Aragog. The monster was born in the castle, whilst he came in the pocket of a traveller. Hagrid's innocent, but Aragog did try to get his children to eat us. Me and Ron, that is. We only escaped because a spell that the diary taught me, and the Weasley's flying car. Otherwise we'd have been killed by those spiders..."

"Wow. You're lucky to be alive... How could you be so stupid? I would have thought that my own brother would have had more sense than that! Clearly I was wrong. Harry, you need to be more careful..."

"I know, but we needed to know."

"Harry, just... please. Be more careful next time..."

He nodded.

And just as things settled down, Ron awoke, screaming "Spiders!" Typical Ron behaviour.

* * *

Updates are going to be quick this week, mainly because I want to get this finished soon. No reviews last chapter? Pitiful. So, it looks like the one-shot is cancelled. But, good news, the competition is still open. It will only close when I post the first chapter of the thus far unnamed story, or the last chapter of this one, depending on how quickly (or if at all) I get entries. I have a rather terrible name picked out in case no-one enters, and that is 'Time-Turned Troubles' so, to prevent another story name disaster, I need your input.

So, I need your help. There aren't many chapters left, so enter quickly. :)

And review! Keep me happy!

Kaisha :)


	28. Fear

I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.

* * *

Thankfully, as soon as the scream was out, Ron fell asleep again. Apparently, he was having a nightmare. Well, at least it wasn't me this time, I guess...

I took out my laptop, and got to work on the last few pieces of charms I had to do. Professor Flitwick didn't set me very much, considering, but it was enough to help me catch up. By this time, he obviously knew that I found it much easier than most of the rest of the class, so he was challenging me by not setting too much work, and seeing how well I would be able to catch up. Obviously, if it didn't work out, he could always see me after class, or set me extra work or reading material to help out.

The only Defence Against The Dark Arts work I had was to read, and write essays on Lockhart's books. Which I had already done.

Astronomy was just identifying constellations and reading up on them. Before my coma, I was very ahead of class, so now I would just be a little bit behind. Oh, and I had an Essay to write, but that was it.

As I explained earlier, I had a fair bit of Potions work to do, until my father interfered. I really didn't mind doing it, though, that hadn't been a lie. It kept me occupied during my stretch in the Hospital wing.

I really didn't have much work left to do. I knew, from the second that I had finished my last Charms essay, and mastered the last spell, that I was going to be thoroughly bored until my time in the Hospital Wing was over.

I was finally allowed to leave the hospital wing on Saturday 29th May 2010. The same day as Ginny. Thankfully, I was let out 30 minutes before her, so I could ready myself for keeping watch. I did what I planned. I got one of my spell books out, and cast a few charms on my old pair of toy handcuffs. I got them when I went through this phase in my younger years. I went through a lot of weird phases when I lived with my adoptive parents, as you may be able to tell. I didn't want to, but these would only be a last resort if she wouldn't be reasonable.

I was waiting for Ginny when she came out of the hospital wing. I had Kitty with me, as Kitty and I hadn't seen each other in just over 5 months. She refused to leave my side. I thought it was sweet, yet somewhat annoying. I also had a few assorted supplies with me, including a vial of Veritaserum, an empty glass bottle, a pen (I only used quills in class), my wand, a few books, and more. I had it all in the messenger bag that I used for school.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, coming out of the wing.

"I just want to keep you safe, Ginny. My cat and I both really care about you. Please, Ginny. Just let me come around with you until I know nothing's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong! You and your skanky little cat need to leave me alone!"

"Me and my what? This is exactly why I know there's something wrong with you Ginny! You wouldn't do this!"

"I don't know what you mean, Potter. I'm just as I always am." Ginny said.

"No, Ginny. You're different, and not the good kind either. I really didn't want to do this, but what other choice do I have?"

I quickly took the handcuffs out of my pocket, and snapped one over her right wrist, and the other over my left wrist.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"I know, and I didn't want to either. Alohomora won't work on it, and there's only one key. I won't tell you where it is, though. Not until I know."

"Well, you'll find out quickly then. But you really shouldn't have done that."

"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked.

"Because you were right. I'm not myself."

"What do you mean? Ginny, you're beginning to scare me."

"Oh, you should be very afraid, Potter, very afraid."

My heart began to race with fear, regret, worry, and adrenaline.

"Why?"

"Shut up. You'll find out soon enough."

I thought it best not to say anything else, out of fear, mainly. Ginny led me up to Gryffindor Tower.

"Why are we going up here?"

"I told you to shut up, didn't I? Oh, and I need you to open up the tower for me."

"If you aren't Ginny, then how do you know where Gryffindor Tower is?"

"Do I need to tell you again?"

"Um... no..., sorry."

A few seconds later, we arrived at the painting of the fat lady, she was singing, like usual. The thing pretending to be Ginny gave me a threatening look. I nodded, and told the password to the portrait. The portrait door swung open, and we walked inside.

'Ginny' walked me upstairs to our dorm room, and over to her area. Kitty was still following me, and I didn't tell her not to. I needed a good, sane friend at a time like this, and without Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna or any of my sisters nearby, Kitty was my only option. I needed the old Ginny, or the old Chrissie at a time like this.

"Come on! I don't have all day!" She aid, almost dragging me down to her trunk.

She opened it up, grabbed a tatty black book, a quill, and a tub of something, which I couldn't really see. Also, I saw that my dream journal was in there. But I didn't want it back very much, there were too many bad memories, dreams especially, connected with it. But, in a way I needed it back, I needed to record what I had dreamt about in my coma, and I was almost certain that there was _something_ in there which was exactly what was going on at this point, unfortunately, I didn't have any time to grab it, because as soon as she had grabbed her stuff, she snapped her trunk shut once more.

"Come on, Potter, I don't have all day!" She said, dragging me upright again, and out of the Tower.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't ask questions!"

Ginny nearly ran down the stairs at times, meaning I nearly fell over.

When we finally got to the first floor, we stopped, giving me a chance to breathe. Kitty, on the other hand, wasn't at all out of breath.

Ginny, however, wasn't done dragging me. She took me to the all too familiar wall from Halloween Night. The one that still had the message: _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir – Beware._

Ginny opened the tub, which I now realised was red paint. But not just any red paint, oh no. It was enchanted red paint.

She dipped her finger in the paint, and began to write: '_their skeletons will lie in the Chamber forever'_', putting her finger back in the paint when need be.

I then realised that I was in a lot of danger. I mean, I knew that what I was doing wasn't exactly... safe, but the real danger never really hit me until that moment. Ginny, or the person or entity pretending to be her, had opened the Chamber of Secrets.

Before Ginny dragged me away again, I told Kitty to run, and to find Luna. Luna would take care of her until I returned... if I returned. If not, she would be a lovely parting gift. Luna loved animals, even more than I did. I would miss Luna if I never saw her again, I would miss all of my friends so much if that happened. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to the key in my shoe, so I was stuck being dragged by Ginny.

Ginny dragged me up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I frantically looked for Myrtle, and luckily she was there.

"Myrtle! Myrtle, get Harry, I need help!" Myrtle nodded, and disappeared out of the door.

Ginny gave me a death glare, and I was sure she was about to slap me, but she didn't.

Ginny dragged me over to a sink.

"Open." She said.

I watched in awe as the sinks moved, and the one in front of us sank. She dragged me forward, and pushed me down the tunnel, just as she jumped. I was even more scared about what was to come as I saw what looked like bones on the floor, and a snake skin right on top of them. I was so scared, and my heart was beating at a rate of at least a mile a minute. But that was nothing compared to what was going to come in the next few, short hours.

I so wanted the key to be somewhere more easily accessible.

* * *

Cliffie :)

Okay, if you're confused, you need to turn back a few chapters, because I've uploaded A LOT in the past 3 days. I don't want to say much though, so a short Author's Note today :) Please review :) Also, you can still enter the competition.

See you on Chapter 29 :)

Kaisha :)


	29. Damsel in Distress

**I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it. Well... sort of ;) (His sisters)**

* * *

"Look, whoever you are, let me get my shoe, and I'll leave. Seriously, the key's in there. I'm not going to tell anyone, and you can do whatever you want. Just leave me and Ginny out of this."

"Shut up, Potter. With you and the blood traitor, this is a whole lot easier."

"What's the point in me shutting up? It's not like we're gonna come across anyone who's going to stop you!"

"Yeah, well maybe I don't _want _you to know!"

We walked for a while longer, my heart pounding every step of the way.

After another few doors that Ginny commanded to open, she eventually led me down to the bottom of a hallway, full of statues of snakes, leading on to a large chamber or room or... whatever you would like to call it. Right in front of us was a statue of the head of some random guy. It was _so _familiar, but, again, I couldn't picture where I had seen it before. I thought it best not to say anything, though, considering how mad the Ginny imposter was getting with me. It was covered in a layer of water, and in some places, it was completely covered in puddles. It also led on to some pipes, which I guessed lead on to different parts of the chamber or the school.

All of a sudden, when I wasn't expecting it, Ginny collapsed on to the floor, in a neat heap, with the book under her right arm. At first, I was half tempted not to wake her up, but Ginny was still my friend, so I would do all I could to help her.

I took my other hand, and tried to shake her awake, but it was to no avail. Ginny was out cold. Well, at least I now had the perfect opportunity to get the key out, specially seeing as I was on the floor.

I had taken off my shoe, and was about to get the key from underneath the insole, when a cold hand grabbed my arm, and pulled it behind my back.

"_What_ do you think you are doing?" his voiced hissed. So it was a young man... hang on, how did he get down here?

"I... um... freeing myself... now, I'd really appreciate it if you would let go of my arm... please."

"Oh, I'll let your arm go, alright."

True to his word, he let my arm go. However, not before he had taken my shoe out of my hand.

"Can I have my shoe back?"

I didn't turn my head to ask him. I was too scared about what was going to happen to me to worry about anything like that.

"No, Potter." He sneered. "But, I will get you removed from this... _blood traitor..._"

He grabbed Ginny's handcuffed arm, and released it, using the key he had just removed from the insole of my shoe.

"I'll be going, then... if it's okay with you..." I said, getting up and backing away, after finally seeing his face. It scared me, even more than when I had a nightmare about Voldemort, but why? Why would this guy scare me more than Voldemort... what possible reason could he, this school boy have for scaring me? Yet, all the same, this guy, and this place, were both so eerily familiar, my skin began to crawl.

"Oh, I think not, Potter." He stormed over to me, and dragged me, by my still handcuffed left wrist, to a nearby pipe, and snapped the other handcuff over it.

"Why do you want to keep me here? And Ginny? We haven't done anything! This is illegal!"

"Do you think I care about the law, Potter? Oh yes, I know all about you."

"How? I mean... I'm just the average, anonymous Hogwarts kid..."

"You really think that that stupid girl dying over there would never divulge information about her friends in a diary? You must be stupider than you look!"

"I'm not stupid! I skipped a year!"

"Where did you lose it? I'm sure you can get your filthy Mudblood friend to help you out there! Oh wait, you can't! She's petrified, and together, you're dumber than a doornail!"

"Don't say that about Hermione, she's my best friend!"

He scoffed. "See, you're even stupid enough not to notice that I said your little friend here was dying!"

"I... how... there... there... what did you do to her you monster?" I was almost crying at this point, and trying to get over to Ginny, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to. He was evil, provoking me like that, and I'm sure he did that on purpose. But, I had every right to be distressed; he was keeping me there against my will, and killing the first friend I made after I became a wizard, excluding Hagrid and Kitty, of course. Whoever this guy was, I really didn't like him. I was tempted to grab my wand and cast a spell on him, but I didn't want to risk him stealing it and having _another _thing to use against me.

He laughed. "You really don't know who I am, do you?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"I was given the name Tom Riddle at birth. But I have a different name, too. What do you think it is?" He asked.

It all suddenly clicked, and it terrified me. I was stuck, handcuffed to a pipe, in the same room as my worst fear, my worst nightmare. It's no wonder that I had felt so scared. But the second I realised this, my heart began beating faster than I believed was humanely possible. Then again, didn't it have every right to do that?

I cowered in fear. I really didn't want him to know that I had my wand now. He would definitely use it against me. If Voldemort knew about me, then my whole life was at risk, and if he knew about my visions... it might get even worse. I felt like my worst nightmare was coming true.

"Voldemort..."

"I thought that I would get a reaction like that; little Miss 5 month-nightmare Potter."

"I... I was... I was in a coma, sir, I... the... sorry... I... sorry..."

"Funny how just my presence can strike so much fear in your heart, isn't it? Especially seeing as you've never met me before? Good job you didn't bring that filthy little cat in here, I'd have killed it immediately!"

I was tempted to shout at him, for being mean to my precious cat, but I didn't. I didn't want anything else bad to happen.

I really hoped that Harry had gotten my message. I mean, I can't say that I wanted to be a damsel in distress, but I really needed the help. I didn't fully remember the nightmare I had about the Chamber of Secrets, but at this point, I remembered that I had had one, and I knew that it was beyond relevant, and could unfurl in front of my own two eyes.

"Are you still curious as to how and why the blood traitor is dying?" He paused. "Well, I'm sucking the life out of her. You see, as poor Ginny Weasley grows weaker, and fades to nothingness, I grow stronger."

"Then... then why am I here?"

"Partly your choice, partly so the famous Harry Potter will come and fight my snake. That's all you need to know."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This wasn't my choice! Anything but...

"Here comes your precious older brother now!"

I turned, and saw Harry running down the chamber, crying out "Ginny, Rory!"

Immediately after I heard that, I shouted "Harry, stop, it's a trap!" but it was already too late to stop him.

* * *

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

**Hi guys :) I'm on a roll here :) Just review :) I know there's only a few chapters left till I take a short break and then write Time Turned Troubles (No entries, so I don't have any other choice but to name it that, unless someone enters by the time I post the last chapter.) **

**Oh, and due to lack of reviews, the one shot has been cancelled completely. Unless, you do some serious reviewing before I empty my recycling bin. Oh, and I'm serious about this!**

**As you may have been able to tell, my stories are more based upon the movies, mainly because I don't have the time to keep reading the books over and over, due to other commitments, i.e school, and if I want to base something on the book, I use the wikia. **

**I had to replace my POA dvd today :( RIP POA DVD mark 1. Obviously I needed it. Otherwise, TTT is not going to work very well.**

**Right, I need your opinion on something, which will really affect things later on. Right,**

**1. When should Chris start dating this guy who she thinks is perfect for her?**

**a. Summer Holidays/End of Term(in secret) (I totally think this is too young, but it's up to you.)**

**b. During Time Turned Troubles (secret or not)**

**c. Near the end of POA year (Public with relationship)**

** the Summer after TTT (Either)**

**e. During GOF (Either)**

**f. Summer after GOF (Either)**

**g. Other  
**

**2. When should Rory start dating her guy? (She'd probably be public with her relationship)**

**a. Near the end of TTT **

**b. Summer after TTT**

**c. During GOF**

**d. Yule Ball**

**e. Summer after GOF**

**f. Between starting 5th Year and DA**

**g. Whilst in the DA**

**h. After the Battle of the Department of Mysteries**

**g. Summer between OOTP and HBP**

**h. Other**

**Please show me your opinions in reviews. I'd make a Poll, but I prefer to hear your choices, and this way you can say why. **

**Plus, I really want reviews.**

**So, review whilst I work oh so hard making the next chapter of N&SS for you :) Please**

**Kaisha :)**

**Wow, that was a long Authors note!  
**


	30. A battle in the Chamber

**I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Oh my God, Rory, are you okay? What happened?"

"Harry... it... it's him... He's killing Ginny, you have to stop him... don't worry about me, I'm fine. He has the key to these handcuffs I have on in my shoe which is, oddly enough, in his pocket. Turn around, he's behind you... I... I'll help if I can..."

He turned around, but Tom had moved again. I didn't see where.

Harry ran over to Ginny, and dropped his wand as she reached down to try and help her.

"Ginny! Please don't be dead. Wake up! Wake up! Ginny!" He said, shaking her unconscious body.

Unbeknownst to Harry, Voldemort had creeped up behind him, and now had his wand, which he had picked up as it rolled away.

"She won't wake." He said ominously.

"Tom... Tom Riddle? What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not..." Harry said, every word increasing with worry.

"She's still alive, but only just."

"Harry, he's killing her! He's draining her of her life!" I said, but it just seemed to confuse him even more.

"Are you a ghost?" Harry asked.

"A memory, preserved in a diary for over fifty years." He said, looking at the diary Ginny held, which I now realised was his own. It must have been, it was the only logical explanation. Well, the only logical explanation one can come up with when scared, in danger, and handcuffed to a pipe.

"She's cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk." He said, well, I guess he really didn't understand what was going on.

"It won't come until it's called." He said, playing with Harry's wand.

"Give me my wand, Tom." He said, reaching his hand out. It was like a command, but said in more of a suggestion's tone.

"You won't be needing it." He moved the wand even further away from Harry.

"Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!" Wow, my brother was clueless! I wasn't going to tell him again, partly out of fear, partly because I wanted him to work it out for himself. Unless, of course, he was no closer to that hallelujah moment a few hours later.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger. Yes Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." And there it was, he finally realised what I had said.

"But she's dying!"

"Yes. I'm afraid so. But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her..."

"No. She couldn't. She wouldn't!"

"Believe me, she did. It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the Mudbloods and Filch's cat, and Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the walls."

"She did! I saw her write the last one..."

"But why?"

"Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her. And she tried to dispose of it in the girl's bathroom. And then, who should find it, but you? The very person I was most anxious to meet. Well, and your sister. Never knew you had one of those before. She's rather unique. Of course, I only found out just how interesting she is recently. Shame, really..."

"But, why did you want to meet Rory and I?"

"I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."

"Hagrid's my friend! And you framed him, didn't you?"

"It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think he was innocent."

"I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you."

"He certainly kept an annoyingly close watch on me after that. I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school, so I decided to leave behind a diary preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours, the Mandrake Draught will be ready, and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again."

"Really?" I asked. I hadn't been told that before. I was so killing the tense mood, but I didn't care. If everything went well, then my holiday was still on. What a great end to such a bad year!

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey told me herself when I came looking for you earlier."

"Haven't I told you? Killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now, my new target... has been you. How is it that a baby, with no extraordinary magical talent, was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He took Harry's wand, and wrote his name in the air, rearranging it into 'I am Lord Voldemort'.

"You! You're the Heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort."

"Surely, you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No. I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

"Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me!"

"He'll never be gone! Not as long as there are those people who remain are loyal to him! Fawkes?" Harry and I watched in awe as the oh-so-familiar bird, Fawkes, flew into the Chamber, carrying something which looked a lot like the Sorting Hat.

Fawkes dropped the hat somewhere in between Ginny and I, and flew off elsewhere.

"So, this is what Dumbledore sends his great defender, a songbird and an old hat. Shearhas- Samnathas- Sélithaeine. Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter. Sethae-He-This. Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. It only obeys me!" He said, mockingly.

The mouth of the statue of the head opened, and out came a snake.

"Rory shut your eyes! If you look into them, you'll die!" I complied instantly. I really wasn't in the mood for dying.

I heard moving down the hallway, away from me, and, a few minutes later, I slowly opened my eyes, to see that the snake was chasing Harry down the Hallway. Harry tripped, and for a second, I thought it was all, as the snake loomed over him, and looked just about ready to swallow him whole. Well, the snake was over 60 foot long.

That is, of course, until I heard the all too familiar call of the phoenix, and saw Fawkes practically racing down to the snake. When he arrived, he began to partake in a fight between his claws and the eyes of the basilisk.

Just a few, short seconds later, the now blood stained claws of Fawkes emerged as the victor. The Basilisk was blind. Thank you, Fawkes!

"No! Your bird may have blinded the basilisk, but it can still hear you!" Tom was beginning to look rather annoyed, and outraged at the fact that his deadly weapon was now not quite so deadly.

Harry tried to get up, but slipped, so the basilisk knew where he was. He had to quickly scramble up, and down one of the larger pipes to try and escape. But, obviously, the snake heard him, and continued to follow him down the pipe. I was, obviously, handcuffed to a much smaller one. This one was at least 8 foot in diameter.

After I saw both my brother and the snake disappear, I was worrying even more, I had no way of knowing whether or not he was still alive until he returned, or the snake returned without him.

A few minutes later, Harry came running through one of the pipes at the other side of the room. He returned without the snake, but I was sure it was coming back.

He sat down in front of Ginny and felt her hand. He flinched just as he touched it, clearly it was far colder that it should have been. Was she dead?

"Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes, she will be dead, and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return and he will be very... much... alive!" Well, at least that _implied _she was still alive, right? That was good news? Oh, who was I kidding, it was just sugar coated bad news.

I looked down, and saw something glistening in the Hat.

"Um... Harry, what's that, in the hat?" I asked.

Harry looked closer, and pulled out a sword. It was rather magnificent, and it seemed to have engravings on the blade, and the handle was jewel encrusted.

He had grabbed the sword just in time, as the basilisk burst back into the chamber, from the other side of the tunnel, of course, but it almost looked like it came from under the water, because the first thing I saw and heard was a loud splash. Harry scrambled away from Ginny, holding the sword, of course, and I had no choice but to watch as Harry darted around the basilisk, and began to climb up the statue of that head.

I was practically paralyzed with fear as I saw him constantly slip and the snake constantly demolish parts of the statue that Harry had only _just_ jumped away from. There was even one point when he almost completely fell off! I had to restrain myself by not calling out to him, if I had done that, then I may have just ended up being the cause of his demise.

Eventually, Harry reached the top of the statue. The snake, however, had heard this, and had almost exactly pinpointed his location on the head. I couldn't take my eyes off of the scene, as Harry began manically waving the sword around, trying to hit the snake. Then, I was sure that my heart skipped a beat as the snake lunged at Harry again, mouth wide open. I was sure I was about to lose my brother. I was proved wrong as Harry bravely shoed the sword through the snake's mouth, killing it.

I watched the snake fall to the ground, dead. I almost felt sorry for it, because even though it wasn't exactly a nice snake, it didn't deserve to die like that.

I was, however, extremely worried when I saw Harry after he had climbed down from the statue. He had one of the basilisk's teeth embedded into his arm, and could only walk as far as Ginny before collapsing on the floor, and pulling the tooth out. My poor brother seemed to be in agony. And there was nothing I could do to help.

"Remarkable isn't it, how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body? I'd guess you have little more than a few minutes to live. You'll be with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry. Funny, the damage a silly little book can do... especially in the hands of a silly, little girl." Great, he was tormenting Harry too. How perfect! My brother and my friend were both dying, and soon enough, I would be all alone with the monster.

Harry looked at the book in Ginny's arms and seemed resigned to his fate.

"Funny, isn't it? The damage a silly little book can do, especially in the hands of a silly little girl!" Voldemort said mockingly.

Almost as if a light bulb had gone off in his head, Harry grabbed the book from under Ginny's arm, and opened it. He quickly grabbed the fang which had started to roll away, and poised it, ready to stab it into the heart of the book. Harry had obviously figured out that Voldemort was somehow connected to the book, and if you killed the book, say... with snake venom, then weren't you also killing him?

"What are you doing?" He asked, realising it himself just a few seconds later, and then he cried out, "No! Stop..."

But it was too late for Voldemort; Harry had already stabbed the diary multiple times with the fang, and was just about to land the finishing on the cover. It was obviously working, because the diary was pouring out ink which looked a lot like blood, and Voldemort himself was full of holes.

After Harry dealt the final blow, Voldemort sort of... exploded into the light, and the diary stopped bleeding. He was gone... for now.

After the explosion, my shoe fell neatly on the floor. I didn't want to disturb Harry, so I grabbed my wand, and said "Accio shoe!"

My shoe soon arrived at my side, and I uncuffed my hand from the handcuffs at last, but I didn't take the key or the cuffs with me. I never wanted to see them again. Besides... if it turned out that I did need a cheap old enchanted pair of plastic handcuffs, I knew where to find them.

I had my shoe on, and was by Harry's side just in time for me to see Ginny sit up and give Harry a hug. Obviously, I missed the part where she actually woke up.

"It was me! But I swear I didn't mean to... Riddle made me. He wrote to me... took me over. I didn't even know whose diary it was... I found it in my cauldron that day in Diagon Alley... Oh, and Rory, I'm really sorry about the past few days, but it's like I just... wasn't there! He had completely taken me over!"

I gave her a sympathetic smile. I knew she couldn't help it. He had a really strong hold on her. But at least the Ginny I knew and loved was back. Hopefully for good.

"You girls need to get yourselves out, follow the chamber, and at the end you'll find Ron."

"No, Harry, I'm not leaving without you." I said.

"Me neither." Ginny said.

Just as we were losing all hope for Harry, I saw Fawkes flying back in to the chamber. Of course! Phoenix tears had healing powers!

Fawkes landed next to Harry's arm, and rested his head on it.

"You were brilliant, Fawkes. It's just a shame that I wasn't quick enough..." He said. I was sure that if Fawkes didn't cry now, then all hope for Harry would be lost.

Thankfully for Harry, the bird lifted his head and began to cry.

Harry looked perplexed, but as his wound cleared, it stuck him.

"Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers!"

In that second, I remembered why I had brought the small glass bottle with me. I had to get some phoenix tears to save my father with.

I took out the bottle, and held it near Fawkes's face.

"Fawkes, I need you to get a fair few tears into this bottle. I'm sure you don't know why, because I'm not completely sure right now either, but I need those tears to save lives. There's going to be a large battle in the future, and... Something's going to happen meaning you won't be here to save some people who really deserve to live. If you do this for me I'll be forever grateful."

Fawkes nodded, as if he understood, as if he had seen it too, and he filled the whole bottle with his tears.

"Thank you, Fawkes."

After being perplexed by what I had just done with Fawkes, quite literally under his own nose, I was surprised when Harry looked up at both Ginny and me, spoke immediately after, and said, "It's alright now, it's over. It's just a memory."

We smiled, and all got up together. Fawkes flew on ahead, and I shared what had happened today with my friend who just happened to be my brother, and my friend who had, up until rather recently, been almost responsible for getting the school shut down.

Eventually, we were almost at the place where I had first landed in the Chamber. I say that because I was standing in front of a wall of rubble.

"Ron, how much longer are you going to be?" Harry asked.

"You're back! But I'm afraid I'll be quite a while..."

"Honestly! Always send a guy to do a girl's job! Ron, get out of the way. I'm going to cause an explosion. Tell me when."

There was a pause for a few seconds, and I could have sworn that I heard some dragging.

"Okay, Rory, now! Good to hear you're alright by the way! Is Ginny okay?"

"I'm fine!" Ginny shouted.

"Okay..." I pointed my wand at the rock. "Bombarda!" I shouted, moving the wand as shown in the textbook. It wasn't second year work, but I liked to read ahead.

"Wow, Rory, that was amazing!" Ron said, emerging from the newly rubble-free Chamber of Secrets entrance Hall.

"Yeah, well, I've really got to get out of here, now, so I'll see you guys soon, and here's another non-second year spell." I said, walking to the centre. I pointed my wand above my head, and cast the ascension charm. "Ascendio!"

Immediately after casting the spell, I found myself flying back up to Myrtle's bathroom. I really had to be in the hospital wing when my best friend woke up.

* * *

**Action-y huh?**

**I'm getting sad now, because I've nearly completed my favourite story to write, which is also the easiest one for me to write.**

**I plan on finishing it by Friday, but I don't know.**

**The Summer Holidays will be in TTT. I've already got a few fun things picked out :)**

**I just realised that even though I gave Chris and Rory my birthday, un;ess I take a month and a half to update, I won't really be able to post the birthday chapter on the actual day :( That makes me sad.**

**This was an easy chapter to write. And, if you compare this to the nightmare which featured this scene (Guess which chapter it's in) you'll be able to see I've kind of improved a bit in my writing. **

**Okay, I know Rory can be a bit dumb, but don't blame her! just put yourselves in her shoes! Her worst fear ever is Voldemort, and who did she have to meet? Tom Marvolo Riddle. Typical! So you'd have been an incy bit scared too in her position, right?**

**There's not much left in this story, just 2 or three chapters. **

**Please review. It makes me happy. **

**I still need your opinions on when Chris and Rory should start dating these guys. They aren't OCs, before you ask :) But I think Lexi, Bella, and Buffy might have to marry OCs. Meh. I'll work it out later. But I want to know (espcially for Rory) when the younger twins should start dating. I've only had one review about that, so I need a bit more before I make my final decisions. **

**See you (Probably) Tomorrow :)**

**I'll just eat my spaghetti in bed now :) I'm lucky :)**

**Oh, and for those wondering (if I haven't explained it already) Rory has an electricity spell she uses for her laptop and other stuff. Well, it must be quite common in Hogwarts, because people use mobiles, and there's no electricity. There's also a special, completely magical different part of the internet witches and wizards can access.**

**Thst's all for now :)  
**

**Kaisha :)  
**


	31. Why not Slytherin?

**I'm not Joanne Rowling, so I don't own Harry Potter, or anything related to it.**

* * *

I rushed up to the hospital wing, and found Madame Pomfrey administering the potion to Hermione. I had quite literally ran all the way there. I was also expecting to be called down to see... whoever was running the school immediately, but as long as I was there when my best friend awoke, I didn't care.

It was, by now, quite late in the afternoon. Apparently, more time had passed in the chamber than I had realised.

Madame Pomfrey looked at me with shock, but a few seconds later, she resumed administering the cure to the petrified.

The cure took 5 minutes to work, and I pulled up a chair, and held Hermione's hand. It would take her by surprise that I was awake, but I was suspecting that it would be one of the best surprises of her life.

Hermione's eyes fluttered. Of course she had to close them first because they had been open through her entire petrification, but they fluttered open, afterwards, so it's all the same really.

"Hello, Stranger." I said, as she looked at me in astonishment.

"Rory!" She said, sitting up and hugging me.

"I woke up 4 days ago, shock for me when I found out about you. And, of course, that I'd been out of action for 5 months."

"Wait... I need to go Harry... there's a basilisk... it's the monster!"

"Relax, Hermione, it's all taken care of. He just got back from killing it and... _Voldemort_ and saving Ginny and me. It's a long story. I'll tell you later, okay? I'll be back to see you soon, but I really should go to the office of... well, whoever's running the school now, because I'm sure I'll be wanted. See you soon, best friend, and I really hop France isn't cancelled."

"It isn't." She said. "Go do what you have to do."

"Thanks, Hermione!"

I, again, literally ran to The Headmaster's office and Sherbet Lemon-ed myself to the top.

I burst through the door, to find Harry and Ron talking to Dumbledore.

"Sorry I'm late, I wanted to see Hermione wake up."

"That's quite all right, Rory, now, Harry and Ron were just telling me about your heroic actions. Would you care to explain further?"

"Oh, right, well, first of all, welcome back, Professor. Well, I wouldn't really call what I did heroic. I just knew that something was wrong with Ginny, and I decided not to leave her side until I knew what it was. She, or should I say, Voldemort impersonating her, refused to listen to reason so I handcuffed myself to her. I was forced to go along as, well, he, threatened me, and I couldn't reach the key in my shoe. I was there when Voldemort made her wrote the last message on the wall, and then take me to the entrance of the chamber. I only just had enough time to instruct my cat to go to find my friend at one point, but Voldemort said he would have killed her if she had come with us, so it's a good job I did. Before being forced down into the chamber, I had time to ask Myrtle for her to ask Harry to help me, and after that I was handcuffed to Ginny as we walked through the chamber. After that, she collapsed, and I was about to unlock the cuffs when Voldemort, who had apparently escaped from that diary, twisted my arm around my back and grabbed my shoe and the key in it, and un-cuffed the unconscious Ginny from me, and then cuffed me to a pipe when I tried to escape. He was threatening me and stuff, and I retaliated, until, of course, I found out who he was. Then I was just... too scared to say anything. So I sat there until Harry turned up. I tried to tell him a few things, but he didn't fully understand any of the things I said until I told him about the sword in the sorting hat. After he'd gotten rid of Voldemort and the snake, I got my shoe back and unlocked myself. Harry was going to die, well, nearly, but Ginny, after waking up, agreed with me and refused to leave his side. That's about it."

"Well, Miss Potter, I agree with Harry and Ron. Without your actions, it's extremely likely that Miss Weasley would be dead by now. And, as I have just told these young men, that in the past few hours you have broken at least a dozen school rules, and there is sufficient evidence to expel all of you." I nodded. It looked like my magical education was over... at least it was fun whilst it lasted... To my surprise, he continued. "Therefore, it is only fitting that all three of you receive special awards for services to the school. And Rory and Harry Potter, I am awarding you 300 points each, Ron, you will be awarded 250 points. So, it looks like Gryffindor will be winning the house cup. Well done. Now, Ron, would you send an owl to Azkaban with these release papers," He gave him an envelope, and Ron went on his way. "Harry, will you wait outside for a moment, I have something to say to your sister in private." Harry nodded, and waited outside the door.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Professor?" I asked.

"What options do you wish to take for your third, fourth and fifth years, Aurora? I know I'm putting you on the spot here, but you were comatose when all of the other students chose. There's Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes."

"How many can I take?" I asked.

"Well, that's the next thing I wanted to ask you. If you want to take four or five of the options, then we can get special permission for you to have a time turner to use, which will be an excellent opportunity for you. There is one other girl in the school who is also going to do this. This will look excellent for you, and if you take them all on to NEWT level as well, which I know you are very much capable of, you will have the most choice possible in a future career. I'm afraid I'm going to have to rush you."

It sounded like a good idea, so I nodded. "Yes, I'll do all of them, Professor."

"Good, now that's sorted, I'll have Professor McGonagall file the application for a time turner. We were expecting this response from you, you see, so I had her fill out the paperwork just in case."

I smiled.

"Mr Potter, you can come in now." Dumbledore shouted.

Of course Harry came in. Well, I was expecting that. Weren't you?

"I would like to thank the both of you; you must have shown me real loyalty down there in the chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you are feeling troubled by something. Am I right?"

Harry and I both nodded.

"It's just... we can't help but notice, there are certain similarities between Voldemort and the two of us... It's freaking us out at times!" Harry said.

"Harry, with you its more obvious. You can speak Parseltongue because Lord Voldemort can. I believe he accidently passed on some of his powers when he gave you that scar. But with Rory, it's not very obvious. Do you have any idea why you might have some connection to Voldemort?" My mind flashed back to what I saw in that room on the seventh floor, and I nodded.

"It was the night I was given up for adoption. We stopped at the Potter's house, the one they were killed in, and my mum nearly knocked, but as she turned away, a black light hit me in the eye. When she went down the street, I could have sworn that I heard screaming. I think it was _that _night. But just don't ask me how I know this. Please. I only have an inkling myself."

Dumbledore nodded.

"So the Sorting Hat was right, we should both have been in Slytherin! Well, sort of... he only thought about it for Rory, but still, the Hat thinks I should be in Slytherin... it was right all along..."

"No, Harry. You are different from Voldemort because of your choices; you weren't put in Slytherin because you asked the hat not to, and even though you both possess many of the qualities that Voldemort possesses and admires himself, like Resourcefulness, Determination, and a certain disregard for the rules, you chose to be different. You see, it is our choices, not our abilities that show who we really are. And if you have any further doubts, I would suggest that you take a good look at this."

He passes over the familiar sword with which Harry had killed the basilisk, and Harry and I both stared at the sword, as we realised what it said.

"Godric Gryffindor..." I whispered.

"Only true Gryffindors could have pulled that out of the hat."

A few seconds later, Draco's father burst into the room, dragging what looked like a house elf. I really didn't agree with that, so I decided to make a hasty exit.

"Well, I'm sure whatever this conversation's about, it doesn't concern me... I'm off then. Bye, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Mr Malfoy." I said, exiting the room.

After I was back down by the statue to Dumbledore's, I paused for a minute, wondering what to do next. All I knew was, I had plenty of time to do what I wanted to, and plenty of time to be who I wanted to be before the end of term, and I was going to have a lot of fun.

* * *

**Well, thats it :) I can't believe I finished it :) Odd place to finish, I know, but TTT starts just as they're coming off the train back to London King's Cross. Only been up an hour :) And I got lunch :) **

**TTT's first chapter will be out sometime soon, so keep watch :)**

**Kaisha :)**

**Look, it's a short AN!**


	32. Sequel up!

**Okay, the sequels up, go check it out :) I'm only one chapter in so far, but those of you who don't have me on Author Alert wouldn't know otherwise, well, I think not, anyway, so go take a look and remember to review please. Thank you, guys, you've been wonderful readers :) **

**Carry on reading my stuff please :)**

**Kaisha :)  
**


End file.
